Last
by Shadow1a
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt nach Season 2 / Sam und Dean bekommen es mit einem Gegner zu tun von dem sie bisher noch nie gehört haben Hurt-Compfort Sam und Dean / Sex / Gewalt und Drama - Supernatural eben
1. Chapter 1

Last

Die rhythmisch zuckenden Körper wirkten unter dem diffusen Licht wie ein gigantisches Wesen, dass verzweifelt mit dem Tod zu kämpfen schien. Die Luft war heiß und hinterließ auf der blanken Haut einen feuchten, klebrigen Film. Wabernde Nebelschleier trugen einen eigenartigen, fruchtigen Geruch in den Raum und seltsam verzerrte Schatten wurden durch den bunt flimmernden Boden in den dunklen, dröhnenden Raum gestreut, bevor sie von gleißenden Lichtern endgültig zerfetzt wurden.

Jack wendete seinen Blick wieder von der Tanzfläche und starre in das Glass, dass er rotierend in seinen Fingern hielt. Er hatte sich den Abend anders vorgestellt. Sie würde nicht mehr kommen – so viel war klar. Über vier Stunden hatte er nun an dieser Bar gewartet – vergebens. Enttäuscht kippe er sich den letzten Schluck des mittlerweile lauwarmen Mixgetränkes in seinen ausgetrockneten Mund. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Das Zeug war lauwarm kaum genießbar.

Er wendete seine Augen suchend hinter den Tresen und veranlasste durch sein Nicken den Barkeeper in seine Richtung zu kommen. „Noch einmal das Gleiche?"  
Jacke hatte die Worte nicht verstanden, konnte sie aber deutlich von den schmalen Lippen des jungen hochgewachsenen Mannes ablesen. Die unterschiedlichen Musikstile, die aus den einzelnen Dancefloors eindrangen, vermischten sich hier mit dem Stimmengewirr zahlloser Menschen zu undefinierbaren, fast rauschähnlichen Klangbildern.

Mit einem Fingerzeig gab Jack dem Jungen zu verstehen, dass er zahlen wollte. Dieser nickte und über sein blasses knabenhaftes Gesicht huschte ein kaum merkliches Lächeln. „Sie sollten nicht mehr fahren" sagte er und hob dabei seine schmalen Augenbrauen. Verlegen fuhr er mit seinen Fingern durch die dunkelblonden, mit Unmengen von Gel nach oben gestylten kurzen Haare. Schnell zählte er die Scheine die ihm sein Gast gegeben hatte und seine leuchtenden Augen verrieten, dass er mit dem Trinkgeld zufrieden war.  
„Ist ok Chef" sage Jack grienend. Er ergriff seine Jacke, die über der Lehne des Barhockers hing, steckte den Geldbeutel in die Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans und wendete sich in Richtung Ausgang. „Kleine Rotznase", dache er schmunzelnd – „ich wette du bist noch zu jung um überhaupt einen Auto zu besitzen."

Die Jacke über seine Schultern gehängt kämpfe sich Jack mühsam, gegen einen nicht endenden Strom von Neuankömmlingen durch den langen stickigen Korridor des Clubs nach außen. Immer wieder wurde er von entgegenkommenden fiebernden, hungrigen Körpern angestoßen und gegen die Wand gedrängt.  
Als sich die Tür des alten Industriegebäudes endlich hinter ihm schloss holte er tief Luft. Die kühle frische Nacht tat sichtlich gut und hatte für den Moment seine Enttäuschung vertrieben. Jack ging die provisorisch betonierte Straße in Richtung Parkplatz. Hinter sich vernahm er immer noch das dumpfe Grollen der Musik. Das rote Backsteingebäude verschluckte schlicht die Höhen und ließ nur die tiefen Bassschläge nach außen dringen.  
Seine Finger griffen suchend in die Hosentasche als er vor seinem Auto stand. Endlich hatte er den Schlüssel. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er auf den zierlichen matt glänzenden Gegenstand in seiner Handfläche. „Du hast Recht – Kleiner" sagte er zu sich selbst. Jack warf den Schlüssel nach oben und fing ihn wieder ein um ihn in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. „Durch den Park sind es nur 20 Minuten bis nach Hause. Den Wagen kann ich auch morgen noch abholen". Er zog sich die Jacke über und wandte sich in die Richtung aus der ihm ein frischer, nach gemähtem Rasen, Holz und Wasser duftender Wind entgegen schlug.

Langsam schälten sich die Umrisse uralter knorriger Eichen aus der dunstigen Nacht. Das schwache Licht des Mondes tauchte die Umgebung in ein unwirkliches Licht und schien jeden Stein, Strauch oder Baum ein Eigenleben zu geben. Je mehr sich Jack der dunklen Silhouette des alten Parks näherte umso mehr konnte er spüren dass der Sommer noch nicht ganz gewonnen hatte. Er gab noch kühle, immer schattige Stellen an denen die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne gescheitert waren. Hinter seinem Rücken verblassten langsam die kalten Lichter des stillgelegten Industriegebietes.  
Fröstelnd zog Jack den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke nach oben und vergrub die Hände in seinen Taschen. Vielleicht hätte er sich einfach ein Taxi nehmen sollen? Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Füßen als er vom Schatten der Bäume verschlugen wurde und in den Wald eintauchte.

Der gewundene Weg schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Unzählige Male war ihn Jack Connor schon entlang gejoggt. Aber heute Nacht war irgendetwas anders. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht, als ob er damit das ungute Gefühl, dass sich in seinen Gedanken breit machte, vertreiben könnte. „Gott, ich müsste doch bald durch sein. Am kleinen Fischteich vorbei – dann sind es nur noch 10 Minuten und die gute alte Zivilisation hat dich wieder"– sagte er zu sich.  
Und tatsächlich konnte er einen Augenblick später die glitzernde Oberfläche des kleinen Sees sehen. Die aufsteigenden, wabernden Dunstschleier schlichen unaufhaltsam dem Weg entgegen und griffen wie eisige Finger nach ihm.  
Jack hatte den Eindruck als hätte die Erde aufgehört zu atmen. Der leise Schall seiner Schritte auf dem kiesigen Pfad war das einzige Geräusch in dieser schweigsamen Nacht.  
Schmerzend verkrampfte sich sein Herz – der Schall ….  
das waren nicht seine Schritte!!! Schlagartig wendete er sich und prüfte suchend die Umgebung. Wurde er verfolgt? Jack konnte nichts sehen.  
Aber er hatte doch jemanden gehört.  
„Du bist ein Vollidiot – das nächste Mal trinkst du etwas das du kennst". Der Alkohol schien ihm die Sinne zu vernebeln. Entschlossen ging er weiter.  
„Jack – nimm mich mit" --  
ungläubig drehte sich der Mann wieder um … da hatte doch jemand seinen Namen geflüstert! Konzentriert beobachtete er ein weiteres Mal die Umgebung. Im Zwielicht des Waldes war es unmöglich etwas zu erkennen. Plötzlich schien sich seine gesamte Umgebung zu verändern. Im Licht und Schattenspiel des blassen Mondes verzerrten sich die rissigen Stämme der alten Eichen zu seltsamen koboldartigen Geschöpfen, die langsam und wiegend zu tanzen anfingen. Spöttisch verzerrte Gesichter starrten auf ihn herab und die Schatten des Waldes nahmen bedrohliche Ausmaße an.

Jack Conner spürte wie sich seine Kehle langsam zuschnürte. Blankes Entsetzten hatte seinen Körper gepackt. „Nichts wie weg hier" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Jack wendete sich wieder in Richtung Straße, deren Geräusche schon ganz leise vor ihm zu hören waren. Er fing an zu laufen und spürte in seinem Nacken einen eisigen Atem, der von den unsichtbaren Schritten auszugehen schien.  
„Du träumst … es ist niemand da … reiß dich zusammen. Man wie alt bist den du eigentlich!" Jack zweifelte an seinen Sinnen.  
Keuchend mit riesigen Schritten rannte er panisch auf den Waldrand zu.  
Tanzend auf und ab hüpfend, erschienen die erleuchten Fenster der ersten Häuserreihen vor ihm in der Ferne. Schon konnte er die vom Asphalt erhitzte Stadtluft riechen. „Gott sei dank" – schoss es Jack durch den Kopf.

JACK! ------- Ein heiserer Schrei war ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.  
Plötzlich riss es ihm die Beine weg.  
Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen – dann wurde es still.

Die hektischen Geräusche der nahen Stadt fanden langsam ihren Weg zurück in sein Bewusstsein. Zögernd bewegte Jack Connor seine Beine. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Was war passiert? War er gestolpert und hatte sich den Kopf angeschlagen?  
Er musste Ohnmächtig gewesen sein. Seine Gelenke schmerzten von der Kälte die im feuchten Boden lauerte. Mit beiden Händen stütze er sich ab und zwang sich auf die Knie. Jack hatte das Gefühl Bleiplatten in seinen Jackentaschen zu haben. Kopfschüttelnd rieb er sich die Hände um die winzigen Kieselsteinchen die sich in seine Handflächen gedrückt hatten, abzustreifen. Stöhnend unter der Last seines eigenen Körpers richtete sich der Mann auf und warf einen misstrauischen Blick über seine Schulter. Fast unschuldig schwieg der Wald hinter ihm.  
„Jack, Jack, Jack" flüsterte er zu sich selbst … „Alter, du stolperst über deine eigenen Beine!" Grinsend schüttelte er seinen Kopf bevor er den Heimweg vorsetzte.

Müde schleppte sich Jack die letzten Stufen zu seiner Wohnungstür hinauf.  
Seine Schritte hallten dumpf auf dem blanken Steinboden des renovierungsbedürftigen Korridors. Suchend griff er in seine Taschen um den Wohnungsschlüssel hervor zu holen. Das Schloss klickte leise als er den Schlüssel drehte und öffnete die Tür. Erleichtert lehnte sich Jack an die Wand nachdem er eingetreten war und das Sicherheitsschloss eingerastet hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl einen schweren Trekkingrucksack auf den Schultern zu tragen.  
„Was für ein Tag" sagte er kopfschüttelnd und öffnete eine Flasche Bier die er aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte, bevor er es sich auf seiner Couch bequem machte. „Morgen früh werde ich sie fragen wie lange sie mich noch verarschen möchte". Wenige Minuten später schlossen sich seine schwer gewordenen Augenlider. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage die ihn überkommende Müdigkeit abzuwenden.  
Unbeirrt und stumm verrichtete der Fernseher flimmernd seinen Dienst

*** *** ***

„Sam!  
Sam ---- jetzt beeil dich ich habe Hunger" fordernd blickte Dean in Richtung Bad und hörte wie das Wasser abgestellt wurde. Eine Sekunde später schob sich Sams Fransenkopf durch die einen Spalt weit geöffnet Tür. Seine nassen Haarsträhnen klebten ihm auf der Stirn und ließen unzählige glitzernde Wassertropfen, gleich Perlenketten über sein Gesicht gleiten. Ein Tropfen hatte sich an seiner Nasenspitze festgesetzt und bebte bei jedem Atemzug. Es schien so, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden los zu lassen.  
„Alter" entgegnete Sam „wenn du nicht den ganzen Morgen das Bad blockiert hättest wäre ich auch schon fertig". Dean blickte ungeduldig über seine Schulter und sah seinen jüngeren Bruder vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Also schrei hier nicht rum sondern pack schon mal die Sachen ein." Nachdem Sam gesprochen hatte verschwand sein Kopf wieder hinter der Tür um in der nächsten Sekunde noch einmal hervor zu schnellen: „Und schmeiß deine stinkenden Socken nicht wieder zwischen meine frischen Hemden!"  
Mit einem dumpfen Schlag fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Dean hörte wie das Wasser wieder aufgedreht wurde. Tief Luft holend murmelte er zu sich – „ich habe keine stinkenden Socken." Bei diesen Worten konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dean öffnete die beiden großen Sporttaschen, die auf einem der Betten lagen und kramte ziemlich orientierungslos zwischen den verstreuten Bekleidungsstücken um sie unwillkürlich in eine der Taschen zu werfen.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen die beiden Jäger das herunter gekommene Motel. Als Sam die Beifahrertür des nachtschwarzen Impalas öffnete fragte er beiläufig: „Wo soll es eigentlich hingehen?" „Zum nächsten Diner der unseren Weg kreuzt – ich habe einen Bärenhunger" antwortete der Ältere. Dean hatte die Stirn in Falten gezogen. Die Sonne zeigte sich auch heute wieder von ihrer besten Seite und blendete ihn.  
Sam zog unbeeindruckt seinen Kopf ein und schwang sich in den verstaubten Wagen. Fast synchron schlossen sich die Türen des Fahrzeuges mit einem dumpfen Schlag, nach dem die Jungs eingestiegen waren. Unentschlossen wippte der Impala einige Male hin und her bevor er mit quietschenden Reifen den kleinen Parkstreifen des Motels verließ.

*** *** ***

Lustlos und unendlich müde schleppte sich Jack, das Gesicht hinter einer Sonnenbrille versteckt, vom nahe gelegen Parkplatz zum kleinen Drive in Restaurant. Er hatte es über das Wochenende kaum geschafft sein Auto zu holen. Den Rest des Wochenendes hatte er komplett verschlafen. Jeder Schritt den er tat, verlangte ihm Überwindung ab. Jack hatte das Gefühl unter dem Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers zu ersticken. Seine Beine wollten ihm nicht mehr gehorchen und drohten bei jedem Meter, den er ging, ihren Dienst zu verweigern. Mühsam presste er sich durch die Pendeltür des Ladens.  
„He Jacky – wo warst du gestern? Du hattest Dienst!" Lilys fröhliche Stimme schien wie Nadeln in seinen Ohren zu stechen. „Ich war krank" murmelte er.  
„Wo warst du denn am Freitag? Wir hatten uns doch verabredet." fragte Jack gleichgültig. Eigentlich interessierte ihn die Antwort der jungen Frau nicht wirklich. Jack war einfach zu müde um sich aufzuregen. „Tut mir leid" schuldbewusst suchte Lily nach einer Antwort und senkte ihren Blick nach unten.  
Als er sich an ihr vorbei schob um in die Küche zu gelangen, hielt sie ihn an der Schulter zurück. „Der Boss ist ziemlich sauer auf dich"  
Unerwartet nahm sie ihm die Sonnenbrille vom Gesicht. „Oh man – du siehst wirklich schrecklich aus" flüsterte Lily. Besorgt sah sie Jack an. Seine Augen waren matt und dunkle Ränder zeichneten sich unter ihnen ab. „Ich muss mir was eingefangen haben" erwiderte Jack und nahm ihr die Brille aus der Hand um sie wieder aufzusetzen. Das helle Neonlicht tat seinen Augen weh. „Lässt du mich jetzt durch?" Bereitwillig räumte Lily den Weg.

Als Jack in der Küche verschwunden war ging Lily zielstrebig auf den Tisch zu an dem soeben Gäste Platz genommen hatten.

„Was darf es denn sein?" ihre fröhliche Art zauberte augenblicklich ein freundliches Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mannes in der braunen Lederjacke. „Ich hätte gern einen Cheeseburger und einmal Ham and Egg". Verzückt musterte Dean die junge Frau. Lilys strahlend blaugraue Augen schauten ihn an. Verlegen strich sie sich die goldblonde lockige Strähne, die sich wohl heute Morgen geweigert hatte in ihren langen wuscheligen Zopf gezwängt zu werden, aus ihrer Stirn. Ein strahlendes Lächeln verzauberte ihr Gesicht. Dabei schienen die blassen Sommersprossen auf ihrer Stupsnase fröhlich zu hüpfen.  
Ein Räuspern von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches ließ sie aufschrecken. „Entschuldigung ?" Lily wendete sich Sam zu, der gerade wieder seine Hand vom Mund nahm und sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Ich hätte gern Eierkuchen mit Ahornsirup und einen Kaffee schwarz – Bitte!" sagte er und versuchte dabei möglichst ernst zu bleiben, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang. „Zwei Kaffee schwarz - Bitte" Dean sprach mit dem charmantesten Ton den er treffen konnte. Lily nickte verlegen und wendete sich, um zum Tresen zurück zu kehren. Dabei wurde sie verfolgt von Deans begeisterten Blicken.  
„DEAN !" flötete Sam mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Seine Stimme erschien ein wenig vorwurfsvoll als er seinen Bruder auf den Boden der Tatsache zurückholte.

Die Gerüche und Geräusche der Küche trieben Jack heute in den Wahnsinn. Er stand am Barbecue-Grill und betrachtete angewidert die brutzelnden Hackfleischscheiben. Das spärliche Frühstück dass er heute Morgen zu sich genommen hatte drängte aus ihm heraus. Er hielt sich seine rechte Hand vor den Mund. Mit der Linken winkte er hastig den Küchenboy zu sich und gab ihm zu verstehen einen Moment auf seine Hamburger aufzupassen. Der blonde Student wischte sich seine nassen Hände am Vorbinder trocken. Erfreut über die willkommene Abwechslung nahm der den Platz am Grill ein, während Jack Connor mit hastigen Schritten die Küche verließ.  
Nach einigen Minuten kam er zurück. Argwöhnisch betrachtete der blonde Lockenkopf seinen sonst so gewissenhaften Koch, der jetzt leichenblass aus der Toilette kam. Bereitwillig überließ er ihm wieder den Platz am Grill und widmete sich der eintönigen Arbeit als Tellerwäscher und Kartoffelschäler zu.

Ein plötzlich stechender Schmerz fuhr durch Jacks Lunge. Er schmeckte salzigen Schaum in seinem Mund und hatte das Gefühl sein Brustkorb würde sich zu einem engen Schlauch zusammenziehen um sein Herz zu zerquetschen. Mit einem verzweifelten, gurgelnden Schrei rang er nach Luft. Seine Hände suchten nach hastig Halt. Zischend verbrannten Jack´s Handflächen auf den glühenden Gitterrosten des Grills. Er hörte noch das Zerbersten seiner Rippen bevor seine Beine unter der Last seines Körpers brachen und er im röchelnd sein Leben aushauchte.

Ein greller Schrei …  
… hatte Dean und Sam von ihren Sitzen hochgerissen. Entsetzt blickten sie in die Richtung aus der dieser Schrei gekommen war.

Explosionsartig flogen die Flügel der Pendeltür auseinander. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stürzte der Küchenboy getrieben von panischer Angst aus der Küche. Fassungslos klammerte er sich mit einer Hand an den Tresen. Mit der Anderen versuchte er Lily wild gestikulierend irgendetwas zu mitzuteilen. Aber das blanke Entsetzten ließen keinen einzigen verständlichen Laut über seine Lippen kommen. Unerwartet wandte sich der Junge zum Ausgang um aus dem Gastraum zu flüchten. Plötzlich geriet er ins Stolpern und taumelte mit rudernden Armen direkt auf Sam zu, der ihn in letzter Sekunde auffangen konnte. Die Wucht des Aufpralls riss den jüngeren Winchester fast um. Mit irrem Blick sah der Blonde Sam an, befreite sich aus seinem Griff und verschwand wie vom Teufel gehetzt, wortlos aus der Tür. Überrascht blickten ihm die Brüder nach.

Zögernd trat Lily an die große Pendeltür zur Küche.  
„Jack?" unsicher rief sie den Namen. „He, Jack ist alles in Ordnung?" Widerwillig drückte sie die Tür auf und warf einen ängstlichen Blick in den weiß gefliesten Raum.

Ihr Verstand weigerte sich augenblicklich die Bilder, die ihre Augen sahen, zu akzeptieren. Lautlos glitt ihr der Colabecher aus der Hand und fiel zu Boden. Die Welt verschwamm und ohnmächtig folgte ihr Körper mit einem dumpfen Schlag dem Plastikbecher, der bereits auf dem Boden kreiste. Die Eiswürfel glitten, tanzend über den Fliesenboden.

Ein beißender Geruch wehte den Jägern aus der Küche entgegen ...

****** Fortsetzung folgt ******


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Es dauerte nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und das Jahrelange harte, erbarmungslose Training sowie der angeborene Instinkt des Jägers übernahmen die Kontrolle über das Handeln der Winchesterbrüder.

Nur ein einziger, kurzer gegenseitiger Blick und sie hatten sich wortlos verständigt. Während Sam entschlossen um die Theke rannte, entschied sich Dean für den direkteren Weg. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz schwang er seinen Körper kraftvoll und geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze über den Tresen um auf der anderen Seite sicher auf seinen Beinen zu landen.

Sam ergriff ein einfaches Küchenmesser das er aus dem Augenwinkel erspäht hatte und stand aufmerksam vor der immer noch leicht hin und her schwingenden Tür. Der plötzliche Adrenalin-Schub stand ihm förmlich im Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Lunge atmete heftig und trieb den Brustkorb sichtbar auf und ab. Das Herz pumpte auf Hochtouren um Sams angespannten Körper, der sich rasant auf einen Kampf vorbereitete, mit ausreichendem Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Das Messer zum Schlag bereit sah er schweigend zu Dean herunter, der sich über Lily gebeugt hatte, um sich kurz zu vergewissern, dass sie keine Verletzungen hatte. Durch ein fast unmerkliches Nicken signalisierte ihm der Ältere, dass die junge Frau in Ordnung war. Entschlossen richtete er sich auf um sich, gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder, dem zu stellen was hinter dieser Tür lauerte.

Die Jäger standen, jeder mit dem Rücken an einem der Pendeltürflügel. Ihre Gesichter waren angespannt und konzentriert. Wieder übernahm der Ältere wortlos das Kommando und auf einen kurzen Augenwink hin stürmten sie die Küche. Mit einem explosiven Tritt bahnten sie sich den Weg durch die Küchentür. Krachend rissen die Scharniere unter der geballten Kraft und ließen beiden Hälften der Tür zu Boden stürzen.

Ein beißender, schwarzer Qualm erfüllte sofort ihre Lungen und machte jeden Atemzug zur Tortur. Schützend hielten sich Dean und Sam die Arme vor ihre Gesichter und kniffen die Augen zusammen um die brennenden Tränen zurück zu halten. Dean hatte sich mit wenigen Schritten zu einem kleinen Fenster durchgekämpft. Mit seinem rechten Ellenbogen schlug er die Scheibe ein. Nur langsam löste sich der Rauch durch den entstandenen Gegenzug auf und gab zögerlich den Blick in die Küche frei. Die Brüder verharrten in konzentrierter Abwehrhaltung ihre Arme zum Schutz der Gesichter erhoben - auf alles vorbereitet, sich Rücken an Rücken gegenseitigen Deckung gebend.

Nach wenigen Minuten wurde die Luft wieder einigermaßen erträglich und die Sicht klarer. Deans Blick flog vorbei an Regalen die überquollen mit Töpfen, Pfannen und Plastikdosen auf den Grill. Ein kurzes Aufstöhnen entwich ungewollt seinen Lippen. Sein Magen wollte sich umkrempeln. Mit zusammengepressten Augen wandte er seinen Blick angeekelt ab.

„Was ist Dean? – Bist du ok?" Sam konnte das Szenario nicht sehen. In seiner heiseren Stimme schwang Unsicherheit dabei bewegten sich kleine Fältchen sorgenvoll unter seinen wirren Haarfransen.

„Wie Schrecklich …" die mühsam hervor gepressten Worte seines Bruder veranlassten Sam sich zu drehen. Ein kurzer Blick über Deans Schulter, dann schob auch er sich bestürzt seinen Handrücken vor das Gesicht und ein leises Stöhnen huschte ebenfalls über seine Lippen. Der Jüngere schloss kurz die Augen um seinen Verstand die Chance zu geben den Anblick zu verarbeiten. Eine Sekunde später, nachdem der Schreck verflogen war, erfasste er mit gewohnter Professionalität die monströse Situation.

Ein zusammengebrochener, verdorrter Körper lag, halb auf dem Grill, vor ihnen. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte brutzelte auf den kleinen blauen Flammen und verursachte den beißenden, nach angebranntem Fleisch stinkenden Qualm. Die Beine des Mannes waren offensichtlich in den Kniegelenken gebrochen. Verkrampft umschlossen die Hände des Toten die glühenden Stäbe des Rostes. Das Feuer hatte bereits ihr Fleisch abgesenkt und legte die blanken Knochen frei. Die weiße Kochjacke des Mannes war verrußt und teilweise verbrannt. Am mehreren Stellen entblößte sie einen bräunlich verfärbten Körper der mit einigen merkwürdigen violetten Flecken übersät war.

„Gott …!" flüsterte Sam und wagte einen zaghaften Schritt in Richtung des Geschehens. Immer wieder hielt er seine Hand vor den Mund als müsste er befürchten jeden Augenblick seinen Mageninhalt auf den Fußboden zu ergießen.  
„Hast du so was schon mal gesehen?" Deans Frage rang Sam ein Kopfschütteln ab.  
„Ein Arbeitsunfall?" keuchte Sam hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
„Mit gebrochenen Knien?" presste Dean ungläubig seinen Kopf schüttelnd, heraus. Er trat ebenfalls einen Schritt näher und betrachtete aufmerksam den Toten. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich erstaunt in die Höhe. „Kann ein Körper so schnell verbrennen das er nach wenigen Minuten wie ein Stück Dörrfleisch aussieht?" fragte Dean zweifelnd.  
Sam war nun ganz an den Grill getreten und stieß mit seinem Messer unschlüssig gegen den leblosen Körper. Fast lautlos glitt dieser vom Grill um knisternd in sich zusammen fallend, auf dem Boden zu landen.  
„Als wäre er schon Jahre tot" Sams erstaunte Blicke erfassten Dean. Dieser hob ratlos seine Schultern als er zurückblickte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden entspannten sich jedoch Gesichter der Brüder. Die Erfahrung lehrte ihnen, dass sie heute zu spät waren. Wer oder was auch hier getobt hatte, es war weg.

„Wir können hier nichts mehr tun. Lass uns wenigstens dem Mädchen helfen" sagte Dean und wandte sich mit besorgtem Blick zu Lily, die immer noch bewusstlos am Boden lag. Er ging zu ihr zurück und sank auf seine Knie um vorsichtig ihren Kopf anzuheben. Sanft versuchte Dean sie anzusprechen und schaute dabei in ihr puppenhaftes Gesicht das völlig entspannt war. Vorsichtig strich er die widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus ihrer Stirn. „Gott – ich kenn nicht mal deinen Namen" dachte Dean und spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Der Anblick ihres schönen Gesichtes verzauberte ihn in nie gekanntem Ausmaß. Behutsam, als hätte der Jäger Angst sie zu zerbrechen, nahm er ihren Körper in seine Arme und hob sie vom kalten Boden.  
„Was hast du vor" frage Sam, dabei beobachtete er fasziniert und ungläubig das fremdartige Verhalten seines Bruders. „Ich werde sie auf die Bank legen" antworte Dean und wandte sich in die Richtung der Sitzbänke im Gastraum. Mit einem Ruck war er auf den Beinen. „Auf dem Steinboden holt sie sich noch den Tod!" Mit einem Gesicht das sich nicht zwischen Rechtfertigung und Verlegenheit entscheiden konnte, sah Dean seinen Bruder an.  
Verwirrt nickte Sam und ergriff sein Handy um die Nummer des Notrufes zu wählen.

Er rannte wie ein gehetztes Tier ohne ein Ziel erreichen zu können. Die Menschen auf der Straße flogen wie graue Schatten an ihm vorbei. Einige von ihnen hatte Ron bei seiner panischen Flucht umgerissen. Aber der Küchenjunge nahm es nicht wahr. Menschen, Autos, Reklameschilder einfach sämtliches Leben das an diesem Morgen in dieser Stadt wimmelte, verwandelte sich in ein Gemisch aus farbig pulsierenden Klecksen und weit herkommenden, unwirklich klingenden Geräuschen. Ron konnte nicht schnell genug laufen um den schrecklichen Bildern in seinem Kopf tobten, zu entkommen.  
Irgendwann sackte er in einer unbelebten engen Nebenstraße erschöpft zusammen. Sein Herz raste wild gegen seine Rippen und er rang keuchend nach Luft. Ron fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Seite. Sein Hals brannte wie Feuer durch die hastig eingeatmete trockene und staubige Stadtluft. Mit aufgerissen Augen starrte er ins Leere und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit seinen Händen durch die blonden lockigen Haare um diese marternde Angst zu vertreiben. Das Erlebte erdrückte schwer seinen Verstand. Ron hatte das Gefühl unter dieser unerträglichen Last zu zerbrechen.  
Mit einem gequälten, heiseren Schrei versuchte sich sein Körper vergeblich von der Erinnerung zu befreien, bevor der junge Mann verstummte und apathisch hin und her pendelnd den Zugang zur Realität verlor

*** *** ***

Angezogen durch die blitzenden Lichter des Krankenwagens und die Anwesenheit der Polizei hatte sich mittlerweile eine Unmenge von Schaulustigen vor dem kleinen Drive in Restaurant versammelt. Polizisten sperrten mit gelbem Signalband den Tatort ab. Sie waren sichtlich überfordert damit die neugierige Meute in Schach zu halten.

Die Winchester´s standen etwas abseits vom hektischen Treiben und beantworteten die Fragen eines Beamten.  
„Nein – leider haben wir nicht gesehen wie es passiert ist" sagte Sam mit einem bedauerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten als er auf den Polizisten herab blickte. „Wir haben nur den Schrei gehört und dann kam dieser Junge aus der Küche gestürzt" fügte er hinzu.

„Welcher Junge" fragte der Beamte interessiert. Sam hob seine Augenbrauen und holte Luft um zu Antworten.

„Keine Ahnung – er war nicht über 20 und recht zierlich - wir kennen ihn nicht" übernahm Dean das Gespräch. „Er kam aus der Küche und hat meinen kleinen Bruder fast über den Haufen gerannt" die Ironie in seinen Worten war unüberhörbar, dabei sah Dean spöttisch zu Sam herauf. Dieser biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah seufzend, mit verdrehten Augen entnervt in die Höhe.

Der Police Officer konnte sich Angesichts von Sam´s Größe ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. „Nun meine Herren, bitte bleiben Sie in der Stadt und wenn ihnen noch etwas einfällt dann rufen Sie mich an" sagte er und schob Dean seine Visitenkarte zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu Tatort ging.  
„Machen wir" rief der Ältere dem Officer nach. Dabei schielte dabei auf das Visitenkärtchen in seiner Hand „Officer Miller"

Kaum hatte sich der Beamte entfernt, verpasste Dean seinem Bruder einen kräftigen Stoß in die Seite. „Bist ein bisschen aus der Form was?" lachend wandte er seinen Blick in Richtung Boden und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Alter" Sam holte tief Luft. Das konnte er unmöglich auf sich sitzen lassen. „Der Typ war schwerer als er aussah und als er stolperte hat er noch mal ordentlich einen Zahn zugelegt!" vorwurfsvoll hoben sich seine schmalen Augenbrauen. Dean erhob ungläubig nickend den Kopf. Ein schelmisches Funkeln in seinen Augen ließ den Jüngeren innerlich brodeln.

Die Sanitäter fuhren Lily auf einer Trage vorbei. Sie war wieder bei Bewusstsein und ihr Gesicht schimmerte blass in der Sonne. Dean trat einen Schritt in diese Richtung um einen der beiden Rettungshelfer an der Schulter zu ergreifen. „Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er leise.

„Sie hat einen leichten Schock ist aber in Ordnung. Wir werden sie eine Nacht zur Beobachtung in der Klinik behalten" Dean nickte erleichtert. Er beugte sich etwas herunter zu Lily und fragte leise „ist wirklich alles OK?" Die Frau lächelte und Dean konnte auf ihren Lippen das Wort „Danke" ablesen. Als sie in den Wagen gehoben wurde, hob Dean seine Hand um ihr, bevor sich die Türen des Krankenwagens schlossen, zum Abschied kurz zu winken.

Sam stand im Hintergrund, beide Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben beobachtete er fasziniert seinen Bruder. Ein verklärtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Sie heißt übrigens Lily" rief er Dean scheinheilig zu und pendelte dabei leicht mit seinen Oberkörper ohne dabei die Hände aus den Taschen zu nehmen.

Mit einen energischen Räuspern wendete sich Dean wieder an seinen Bruder „Ich glaube wir sollten das checken – das könnte was sein"  
Der Jüngere nickte – er sah dabei auf den Boden um sein heimliches Grinsen zu verbergen. Dabei fuhren seine schmalen Finger durch die langen Haare, die ständig seine Augen verdeckten um dann verlegen am Hinterkopf zu kratzen. Die Jäger entfernten sich aus der Ermittlungszone und schritten auf ihren Wagen zu.  
Am Impala angelangt konnte Dean die bohrenden Blicke seines Bruders nicht mehr ertragen. „Was ist?" Er schlug mit den Händen auf das Wagendach und schaute Sam genervt an.  
„Das frage ich dich!" Sam hatte ebenfalls die Arme auf das Dach gelegt und musterte Dean mit seinen blaugrauen Augen eindringlich. Als keine Antwort kam griff er nach der Klinke und schwang sich mit einem betonten Seufzen in das Auto.  
Nachdem die Brüder die Türen des Impalas geschlossen hatten konnte sich Sam einfach nicht mehr zurück halten. „Du magst sie …" platzte es aus ihm heraus. Sein Rücken drückte sich erwartungsvoll gegen den Ledersitz. Mit herausfordernden Augen sah Sam zu Dean herüber.  
Dieser kramte scheinbar uninteressiert im Handschuhfach nach einer Kassette und murmelte vor sich hin.  
Ist das so offensichtlich? Dachte sich Dean und spürte wie eine leichte Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Sie ließ bestimmt sein Gesicht erröten.  
„Wen?" fragte er knapp.  
„Lily …! – Komm schon Dean… Ich sehe doch wie du sie ansiehst." Ein heimliches Grinsen breitete sich erneut in Sams Gesicht aus als seine Augen erwartungsvoll den großen Bruder fixierten.  
Dean holte tief Luft und schob eine Kassette in den Schlitz des Radios. Dann drehte er, mit einem Hüsteln hinter vorgehaltener Hand, den Zündschlüssel und trat das Gaspedal durch. Im Auto dröhnte AC/DC als er das Lenkrad scharf einschlug und den Rückwärtsgang einlegte. „Ich kann dich nicht verstehen die Musik ist zu laut" schrie er seinem Bruder entgegen.  
Sam wandte sich mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung lachend ab, schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah auf die Straße wo sich so viele neugierigen Menschen versammelt hatten.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen schoss der Impala rückwärts aus der Parklücke blies ein paar blaugraue Wölkchen in die Luft und bog in die nächstgelegene Straße ein.

*** *** ***

Die Luft im Motelzimmer war stickig heiß. Obwohl die Klimaanlage seit Stunden unüberhörbar laut summte gelang es ihr nicht die Temperatur auf erträgliche Werte zu senken. Die zugezogenen zerschlissenen Vorhänge ließen nur ein spärliches Licht in den Raum fallen. Eine alte vergilbte Blumentapete kräuselte sich an einigen Stellen von den Wänden und hinterließ kahle unansehnliche Stellen auf dem grauen Putz. Man hatte wohl versucht mit notdürftig zusammen gewürfelten Möbelstücken jene Stellen zu verstecken. Dieses Motel hatte seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich genau wie sein Besitzer.

Sam saß in leicht gekrümmter Haltung seit Stunden an dem kleinen dunkelbraunen Tisch und starrte auf seinen flimmernden Laptop. Dabei huschten seine Finger immer wieder flink über die Tastatur und erzeugten ein leises Klicken das vergebens versuchte den nervenden Ton der Klimaanlage zu unterbrechen. Sein Hemd lag auf einem der beiden Betten fein säuberlich zusammen gefaltet.  
Die schwüle Hitze hatte sein Shirt zu einer feuchten Kompresse werden lassen, die auf seiner Haut klebte. Die Konturen seiner Muskeln erzeugten bei jeder Bewegung unterschiedlich Schatten auf dem sonst eintönigen blaugrauen Stoff. Sam kniff seine brennenden Augen zusammen und legte stöhnend den brummenden Kopf in seine Hände. Das unbequeme Sitzen hatte längst seine Rückenmuskulatur verkrampft und sein Körper ermahnte schmerzend eine Auszeit.  
Mit einem langen Gähnen streckte Sam sich nach hinten und hob die Arme in die Höhe um die Hände über seinen Kopf zusammen zu falten. Als er sich wieder nach von beugte, strich seine rechte Hand durch die langen verschwitzen Haare die ständig in seinen Augen hingen. Aber die widerspenstigen Fransen weigerten sich gegen den Versuch gebändigt zu werden und fielen augenblicklich wieder in ihr geordnetes Chaos auf seiner Stirn zurück.

Entmutigt und müde schlug Sam das Cover seines Laptops zu. Er hatte jedes Archiv durchforstet, war jedem noch so wagen Hinweis nachgegangen. Alles ohne Erfolg. Es gab Nichts das Vergleichbar war mit dem was die Brüder heute Morgen erlebt hatten. Kein einziger ähnlich verwirrender Arbeitsunfall hatte sich weiter in dieser Stadt ereignet.  
Ein verzweifelter Anruf bei Bobby hatte auch nichts gebracht außer der freudigen Gewissheit dass es ihm gut ging und der vagen Hoffnung der alte Jäger würde sich melden sobald er bei seinen Recherchen etwas heraus finden würde.

Ruckartig schnellte Sam von seinem Stuhl in die Höhe. Mit seinen Handflächen schlug er zornig rechts und links neben seinen Laptop auf die Tischplatte, die sich augenblicklich mit einem Knarren beschwerte. Er wendete sich ab und ging in die Mitte der Zimmers um ratlos an die Decke zu starren. Die Silhouette des jungen Jägers zeichnete sich im schwachen Licht der Fenster ab. Gegen die alten, kleinen Möbel wirkte er wie ein Riese.

Ein kühles Bier zu Entspannung wäre jetzt eine gute Idee.  
Sam ging zum Kühlschrank um ihn zu öffnen. Nachdem er eine Pappschachtel mit seltsam anmutendem Inhalt bei Seite geschoben hatte, ergriff er eine der Flaschen die als einziges den erleuchteten Innenraum des Gerätes ausfüllten.  
Seufzend ließ sich Sam auf sein Bett fallen und wurde im gleichen Moment von der Kuhle die sich spontan in der Matratze bildete fast in die Tiefe gerissen. Mit rudernden Armen und Beinen fing er sein Gewicht wieder auf und öffnete kopfschüttelnd die Flasche. Der kühle Schluck tat ihm gut, vermochte aber nicht das Pochen hinter seinen Augen zu mildern.  
Vielleicht hatte ja Dean mehr Erfolg als ich, dachte er und stellte die Flasche neben seinen Fuß auf den durchgetretenen Bettläufer.

Ein stechender Schmerz zwang ihn augenblicklich mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf zu stützen. Flammen schienen ihm die Augen aus den Höhlen zu brennen. Stöhnend beugte Sam sich nach von, verzweifelt bemüht eine Körperhaltung zu finden die diese Schmerzen aufhob. Das Stechen kehrte zurück und schwoll periodisch zu kaum noch ertragbarer Intensität an. Die Kontrolle verlierend sank Sam vom Bettrand gleitend, auf seine Knie, den tobenden Kopf immer noch krampfhaft in seinen Händen vergraben. Keuchend vor Schmerzen kniff er die Augen zu und schlug mit der Stirn vor seinen Knien auf den Boden. Vor seinen Augen tanzten alptraumhafte Bilder die sich auflösten und wieder neu zusammensetzten. Sie wurden abwechselnd zerrissen von Dunkelheit und grellen schmerzenden Lichtern. Klagende Laute erfüllten seine Ohren und ein Gefühl ohnmächtiger Angst griff nach seinem wild schlagenden Herzen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen riss Sam seinen Kopf vom Boden und bäumte sich heiser schreiend auf. Als er mit einem dumpfen Schlag rücklings auf dem Boden landete irrten seine Augen weit geöffnet durch das Zimmer.

Aber die Bilder die Sam sah kamen nicht aus diesem Raum …

**** Fortsetzung folgt ****


	3. Chapter 3

*

Kapitel 3

Leise klickte das Schloss der Tür als Dean den Schlüssel drehte und sich leise in das Motelzimmer schob.  
„He Sam – es gibt Neuigkeiten" sagte er mit erfreutem Gesicht und blickte sich suchend im schattigen Raum um.  
„Sam? – wo steckst du?" Rasch stellte er die braune Papiertüte mit dem soeben eingekauften Fastfood auf eine kleine Kommode neben dem Eingang. Dean konnte Sam nirgends sehen, vernahm aber unvermittelt ein schwerfälliges Keuchen. Mit einigen Schritten war er um die Betten gehastet und beugte sich erschrocken über einen verkrampften Körper.

„Gott was ist denn passiert?" fragend blickte Dean zu seinem Bruder herunter, der schwer atmend am Boden lag. Sofort packte er ihn am Ausschnitt seines Shirts und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich heran.

Noch halb benommen durch die Tortur der Vision schwankte Sams Kopf unsicher auf seinen Schultern hin und her. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und durch seine zusammengepressten Lippen quetsche sich mühsam ein leises Stöhnen. Seine Atmung war hastig. Schweiß ließ seine Haut matt glänzen und hatte nun auch die allerletzten trockenen Stellen seines Shirts erobert.

Suchend eilten Deans Blicke über den Körper seines Bruders und seine Hände tasteten vorsichtig über seinen Rücken. Als er sicher war das der Jüngere keine Verletzungen erlitten hatte, schüttelte er ihn kräftig um ihn der Benommenheit zu entreißen.

„Sam – he! … Komm zu dir!" Fordernd schaute Dean in Sams Gesicht das langsam wieder klarer zu werden schien. Sam versuchte jetzt mit seinen Händen Halt an den Schultern des Älteren zu finden und krallte sich mit den Fingern an seiner Jacke fest.  
„Dean?" fragte er heiser und hob langsam den Kopf. Sein Mund war schmerzverzerrt, seine Haut schien zu glühen.  
Erleichtert huschte ein Lächeln über Deans Gesicht und seine Hand ergriff die Schulter des Jüngeren.  
„He Sammy – ja ich bin's" antwortete er sofort und schnippte mit seinen Fingern vor Sams Gesicht herum um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern. Als das nicht zu bringen schien, zog Dean Sam ganz nah zu sich heran. „Bist du OK?" sprach er mitten in sein Gesicht. Abermals schüttelte er ihn heftig an der Schulter.

„Hör auf mich so zu schütteln" wehrte sich Sam knurrend „mir platzt gleich der Kopf."  
„Komm Kleiner – steh auf" Dean zerrte seinen Bruder nach oben um ihn auf den Bettrand zu setzen. Immer noch taumelig auf den Beinen folgte Sam mühselig in gebückter Haltung Deans Bemühungen und richtete sich auf. Als er schließlich erschöpft auf dem Bett Platz gefunden hatte, rieb er sich mit den Handballen die Augen und blinzelte Dean durch seine wirren Haarfransen an.

„Meine Güte" raunte Dean vorwurfsvoll „kann man dich denn nicht mal ein paar Stunden allein lassen?" Er blickte besorgt in die Augen seines Bruders. „Hattest du wieder eine dieser … Visionen?"

Sam nickte betroffen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seine Augen schmerzten noch und das Hämmern in seinem Kopf ließ nur sehr langsam nach. Stöhnend stütze er seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie um seinen Armen die Last des Kopfes abzunehmen.

„Was hast du gesehen?" bohrend kam Deans Frage. Er hatte sich neben Sam aufs Bett gesetzt und schaute erwartungsvoll herüber.  
„Ich weiß nicht" keuchte Sam immer noch atemlos… „einen Mann – er kniete vor einem leblosen Körper."  
„Kanntest du ihn" fragt Dean, er hatte seine Hände auf dem Schoß verschränkt. Die Daumen kreisten ungeduldig um sich selbst.  
„Ich weiß nicht" presste Sam hervor. „Es war irgendwie … anders! … Anders als sonst"  
Sein Gesicht verbarg sich immer noch in seinen Händen die jetzt zudrückten als versuchte er gerade die letzten Erinnerungen aus seinem Gehirn zu quetschen.  
„Er hat schrecklich gelitten" leise kamen die Worte über Sams bebende Lippen.  
Dean sah Sam erstaunt an. „Gelitten? – War er verletzt?" Sam schüttelte seinen Kopf „Nein – ich glaube nicht"  
„Wie kommst du dann darauf" völlig verwundert hob Dean seine Augenbrauen.  
Sam sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an: „Ich konnte seine Qualen fühlen. Dean - ich kannte sie!"  
Verwirrt schüttelte der Ältere seinen Kopf. „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?"  
„Was weiß ich" zischte Sam wütend über sein Unvermögen die Bilder und Empfindungen die er durchlebt hatte, zu interpretieren.  
Er erhob sich und schritt zornig im Zimmer auf und ab. „Es hat Blüten geschneit…" flüsterte Sam verwundert in den Raum.  
Deans Gesicht wurde immer erstaunter. Er war auf dem Bett sitzen geblieben und schaute verunsichert auf Sam, der kurz davor war zu explodieren. Immer wieder raufte er sich die Haare und blickte verzweifelt an die Decke als erhoffe er sich dort eine Antwort. Schließlich wandte er sich entnervt an Dean: „Man -, ich habe keine Ahnung - Dean. Ich gehe erst mal duschen – ich brauch einen klaren Kopf" Sam wendet sich ruckartig ab, riss sich das Shirt vom Körper um es wütend in den Raum zu schleudern. Dann verschwand er, die Tür hinter sich zuschmetternd im Bad.

„Iss was" mit einer Hand schob Dean eine der Pappschalen in Sams Richtung. Mit der anderen pulte er genüsslich in der undefinierbaren Masse der zweiten Schachtel und stopfte sich das Zeug in den Mund.  
Angewidert zuckte Sam vor der entgegenkommenden Schachtel zurück. „Dean! … das kann man doch nicht essen! Weißt du überhaupt was das ist?" Sam zog seine Stirn in Falten, beugte sich etwas nach vorn und beobachtete misstrauisch den bunten Inhalt als hätte er Angst ihm könnte daraus etwas entgegen springen.  
„Du hast also was herausgefunden?" fragte er schließlich, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Ja, stell dir vor – ich war noch mal auf der Polizeistation." Während Dean sprach drohte ihm das Essen wieder aus dem Mund zu fallen.  
„Der Inspektor sagte mir dass sie in einer Nebenstraße einen verwirrten jungen Mann aufgriffen haben. Seine Beschreibung passt auf unseren vermissten Küchenjungen."  
Sam beobachtete angeekelt und fasziniert zugleich wie einige Nudeln zwischen den Lippen seines Bruders lebendig zu werden schienen.  
„Was starrst du mich denn so an?" Deans Frage riss Sam aus seinen Gedanken.  
Mit einem Räuspern zeigte er auf seine Lippen: „Du hast da was am Mund"

Nachdem sich Dean über die Lippen gewischt hatte berichtete er weiter: „Er ist in der hiesigen Nervenklinik. Ich denke wir sollten ihn dort morgen mal besuchen." Entschlossen angelte sich Dean nun auch die zweite Pappschachtel, die sein Bruder unberührt ließ, um sich begeistert über den Inhalt her zu machen.

„Ja das sollten wir" Sam wendete seinen Blick nach oben. „Wie geht es Lily?" fragte er beiläufig.  
„Alles bestens, sie wird morgen entlassen" platzte es aus Dean heraus noch bevor ihm überhaupt bewusst geworden war dass Sam ihn überrumpelt hatte.

Feixend sah Sam ihn an. „Du hast sie also im Krankenhaus besucht. Weißt du auch schon wo sie wohnt?"  
Geschlagen sah Dean von seinem Essen auf: „Ja – ich habe sie besucht. Und – Ja ich weiß wo sie wohnt."  
Vorwurfsvoll blickte er auf Sam. „Und bevor du mich noch weiter nervst, Sammy – Ja, ich mag sie."

Der Jüngere holte tief Luft und musterte Dean eindringlich. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln eroberte sein Gesicht. Es war ihm schon immer leicht gefallen seinen älteren Bruder zu überlisten.  
„Man du bist echt fies" antwortete Dean zerknirscht.

Ein dumpfes Grollen erfüllte plötzlich den Raum. Erstaunt sah Dean seinen Bruder an. „Was war denn das?"  
„Das - war mein Magen" antwortete Sam und seine Augen fixierten die mittlerweile leeren Pappschachteln auf dem Tisch. Vorwurfsvoll breitete er seine Arme aus und holte tief Luft.

„Zu spät…!" Dean sah seinen Bruder mit einem Dackelblick an und zuckte unschuldig mit seinen Schultern bevor er die leeren Kartons vom Tisch schnippte.

*** *** ***

Kaum waren sie durch die große Drehtür des historisch anmutenden Gebäudes nach innen gelang, wehte ihnen der intensive Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln entgegen. Ihre Schritte wurden gedämpft durch das weiche Linoleum unter ihren Schuhen. Der rege Menschenstrom verriet dass Besuchszeit war. Schwestern in raschelnden weißen Kitteln begleiteten Patienten nach draußen in den sonnenüberfluteten Park. Eine Frau vom Service rollte gerade einen Transporttisch mit diversen Tellern und Tassen in ein Nebenzimmer.  
Dean und Sam gingen ohne Umweg direkt auf den Empfang zu.

„Guten Morgen, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte die Schwester an der Rezeption ohne ihren Blick vom Formular zu wenden, dass sie gerade ausfüllte.  
Dean setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf: „Guten Tag, FBI mein Namen Marlowe und mein Partner hier heißt Mason. Wir ermitteln in dem Fall des Gestern aufgefundenen verwirrten, jungen Mannes." Dabei schob er ein buntes ID-Schildchen mit seinem Foto über den Tresen und forderte mit einem Nicken Sam auf es ihm gleich zu tun.

Die Schwester erhob ihren Kopf und schielte neugierig über die kleine schwarze Brille, die über ihrer Nase zu schweben schien. „Hat er was angestellt?" fragte sie verwundert. „Woher haben Sie überhaupt die Information dass wir einen solchen Patienten haben?"  
Sie legte ihren Kugelschreiber beiseite und stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf den Schreibtisch um sich zu erheben.

„Nun" entgegnete Dean „wir sprachen gestern mit Detektiv Miller. Er hat uns gesagt dass unsere gesuchte Person möglicherweise einer Ihrer Patienten ist."  
Der schwarze Lockenkopf der Schwester schob sich, halb gefolgt von ihrem korpulenten Körper, über die braune Arbeitsplatte des hohen Tresens. Misstrauisch fixierte sie zunächst die Karten der beiden Männer bevor sie anschließend die Krawattenträger selbst in Augenschein nahm.  
Nachdem sie sich von der Richtigkeit überzeugt hatte setzte sie sich zurück an auf ihren Stuhl und begann mit hektischen Fingern etwas in ihren Computer zu tippen.  
Sekunden später antworte sie „Geschlossene … Station 4, Zimmer 63. Aber glauben sie mir Detektivs sie werden nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen. Er ist völlig weggetreten."

Die Jäger bedankten sich mit einem Lächeln und schlenderten gelassen den langen hellen Korridor in Richtung Fahrstuhl entlang. „Melden sie sich bitte bei der Stationsschwester" rief ihnen die üppige Dame noch zu. Dabei beugte sich ihr Lockenkopf abermals über den Tresen um ihnen nach zu sehen.

Mit einem leisen Klingeln kündigte der Fahrstuhl die gewünschte Station an. Summend öffnete sich die Tür. Hier oben war nichts mehr spürbar vom hektischen Treiben im Empfangsbereich. Sams Blick schweifte suchend über die Türschilder an den geschlossenen Zimmern. Er wies mit dem Finger in die Richtung in der Zimmer 63 zu erwarten war.

Rasch gingen die Jäger durch den langen menschenleeren Korridor. Die Stille wurde beinahe beängstigend. Fast am Ende des Ganges schien eine Tür offen zu stehen. Die Brüder blickten sich nickend an. Etwas riet ihnen plötzlich zu äußerster Vorsicht. Dean griff unter sein Jackett wo er seine 45 ziger versteckt hatte. Sie verlangsamten ihr Tempo und drückten ihre Körper dicht an die Wand als sie sich dem Zimmer näherten.

Dean betrat als erster den Raum. Sofort sah er die Krankenschwester mit ihrem Gesicht nach unten am Boden liegen. Der Medizinwagen war anscheinend umgerissen worden und die verschiedenen Medikamente lagen verstreut am Boden. Einzelne Tabletten knirschten unter seinen Schuhen als er darüber hinweg lief. Das einzige Krankenbett im sonst kahlen Zimmer stand verborgen hinter einem weißen Leinenvorhang. Im Zimmer war es beunruhigend still.

Sam war einen Augenblick später seinem Bruder gefolgt und sofort der Schwester zu Hilfe geeilt die sich nun leise stöhnend versuchte zu bewegen. Er half ihr auf die Beine während Dean sich vorsichtig weiter dem Bett näherte.

Verdutzt blickte das Mädchen zu Sam rauf. Sie versuchte ihren zerzausten Zopf zu ordnen. „Was ist passiert? Haben sie sich verletzt?" bei dieser Frage blickte Sam besorgt auf die junge Frau die betreten ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Ich muss gestolpert sein" antwortete sie verwirrt und strich sich ihre Hände am gestärkten Schwesternkleid ab. Als sie sich wenden wollte verzog sich ihr Gesicht schmerzerfüllt.  
„Ist wirklich alles OK?" Sam hatte sie vorsichtshalber am Arm fest gehalten um zu verhindern das sie erneut ins straucheln geriet.  
„Ist OK - danke" hauchte sie verlegen. Dabei stieg ihr eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. „Ich habe mir wohl an der Schulter wehgetan!"  
„Wie heißen Sie?" fragte Sam mit gesenkter Stimme.  
„Mein Name ist Amelia." sie rieb sich an der linken Schulter und drehte sich fragend zu Dean herüber. „Wer sind Sie und was machen Sie beide eigentlich hier?"  
Die blaugrauen Augen des Jüngsten hatten sich auf das Gesicht des Mädchens gelegt: „Amelia. – Mein Name ist Sam." antwortete er und versuchte dabei möglichst beruhigend auf sie ein zu wirken.  
Mit einem Räuspern unterbrach ihn Dean und zückte wieder seine Karte. „Wir wollten eigentlich ein paar Worte mit ihren Patienten reden." Dabei wanderten seine Augen wieder in Richtung Bett. Dean näherte sich ihm weiter mit vorsichtigen Schritten.  
Erstaunt hoben sich Amelias schmale Augenbrauen. „Warum so geheimnisvoll?" flüsterte sie.  
Dean zuckte mit seinen Schultern – „Nur so ein Gefühl" sagte er und dabei streiften seine Augen kurz Sam.  
Langsam näherten sich seine Finger dem Saum an der Seite des Vorhanges. Ein Ruck - klirrende sausten die Führungsringe des Vorhanges über die Aluminiumstange.

Entsetzt weiteten sich Amelia´s Augen und ihr Schrei erfüllte das Zimmer.  
Sam riss sie augenblicklich zu sich herum und presste ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Körper. Seine Arme umschlangen sie fest um zu verhindern das sie sich nochmals umdrehte und so den Anblick ein zweites Mal ertragen müsste.

Ein Laut des Entsetzten ausstoßend wendete sich Dean vom Ron ab. Er beugte sich nach vorn und hielt sich die Faust vor den Mund um sein Würgen zu unterdrücken.

Vorwurfsvoll schaute Sam seinen Bruder an. In seinen Armen wimmerte zitternd Amelia. Sam konnte spüren wie ihr Körper schwerer wurde. Sie drohte jede Sekunde zusammen zu brechen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und erhobenen Augenbrauen gab er Dean durch sein Kopfnicken unmissverständlich zu verstehen das es an der Zeit war das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Leise knarrend bewegte sich der rostige Fenstergriff und löste so die Verriegelung. Durch einen leichten Stoß sprang das Fenster auf. Ein großer Schatten glitt geschmeidig durch die Fensteröffnung hinein und glitt lautlos und geschmeidig zu Boden. Im folgte ein Zweiter … und ein Fluchen.

„Dean! Pass doch auf wo du hintrittst" zischte Sam in die Dunkelheit und rieb sich den Fuß.  
Zwei helle Lichtkegel zerrissen umherirrend die Schwärze des Raumes. „Mach mal das Licht an" flüsterte Dean seinem Bruder ironisch zu. „Klar gern – wenn du mir sagst wo der Schalter ist" konterte der Jüngere spitz.

Nach wenigen Sekunden flimmerten kurz die kalten Lichter der Leuchtstoffröhren auf um anschließend den Raum in ein unnatürlich helles Licht zu tauchen. Die weißen Fliesen auf dem Boden und an den Wänden verstärkten die Wirkung erheblich. Auf dem Boden standen einige große gelbe Plastikbehälter mit der Aufschrift Pathologie.

Die Jäger blinzelten gegen das bissige Licht und sahen sich orientierend im Raum um. Es war kühl und in der Luft schwebte der Geruch von Thymol und Phenol.

„Auf in den Kampf" sagte Dean und ging entschlossen auf die Wand mit den Kühlschränken zu. Beherzt zog er am Klappgriff der ersten Luke um sie zu öffnen.

„Dean…!" Sam hatte sich neben den Obduktionstisch gestellt und machte sich gerade an der großen 12 äugigen OP Lampe über einem verdeckten Körper zu schaffen um sie zu positionieren. „Vielleicht sollten wir es hier zuerst versuchen" flötete er seinem großen Burger entgegen.

„Ah !" Dean drehte sich abrupt und ging auf seinen Bruder zu. Er stellte sich neben Sam und sah ihn herausfordernd mit seinen grünen Augen an. „Frauen und Kinder zuerst" sprach er und räusperte sich in die Faust.  
„Wieso ich?" Sam hatte die Stirn in Falten gezogen und sah seinen Bruder vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Weil ich heute schon gekotzt habe" entgegnete ihm Dean und wies mit seinen Augen auf den bewegungslosen Körper unter dem Tuch. „Los mach schon Sammy."

Sam zog unschlüssig seinen Oberkörper etwas zurück, ergriff mit zwei spitzen Fingern unwillig das weiße Tuch und schlug es zurück.  
Ein Ton des Ekels quetschte sich aus Sams Mund. Er wandte angewidert seinen Blick ab und schluckte heftig um die Übelkeit, die sich augenblicklich als riesiger Kloß in seinem Hals breit machte herunter zu würgen. „Der sieht ja auch wieder so aus als wäre er längst überfällig" murmelte er mit kratziger Stimme.  
„Ja" erwiderte Dean aus sicherer Distance auf den Toten schielend. „Nur das dieser hier nicht auf einem Grill lag und folglich auch nicht hätte verbrennen oder vertrocknen können!"  
„Was meinst du könnte das hier verursacht haben?" er blickte Sam fragend an.  
Ratlos schob Sam seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Spontane Selbstverbrennung vielleicht?"  
Glaub ich nicht entgegnete Dean. „Dazu ist er zu gut erhalten. Da bleibt immer nur ein wenig Asche übrig"  
„Eine extrem hungrige Shtriga vielleicht?" Sam hob etwas verwirrt seine Augenbrauen.

Die Jäger blickten unschlüssig auf den verdorrten braunen Körper. Er hatte so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Küchenjungen. Er wirkte wie eine Wüstenmumie. Das Fleisch schien komplett verschwunden, nur die Haut spannte noch über den Knochen. Das Gesicht war eingefallen, die Augen starrten zerschrumpelt wie Rosinen aus den tiefen Höhlen. Der Mund war weit aufgerissen als hätte er nach dem letzten verzweifelten Schrei nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt sich schließen zu können.

„Was ist denn das?" Dean wies mit fragenden Augen auf die kleinen violetten Punkte an der Schulter des Toten. „So was hatte doch der Andere auch!" seine Blicke erfassten Sam dessen Fältchen sich grübelnd auf seiner Stirn bewegten.  
„Mhh … sieht fast aus wie der Abdruck von Fingern!" antworte er und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „Dreh ihn mal um!" forderte er Dean auf. Dieser sah ungläubig zurück. „Na mach schon Dean- ich habe schließlich die Decke weggezogen." Sam sah seinen Bruder mit einem Blick an der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Schnaufend nahm sich der Ältere ein Paar der Gummihandschuhe die in den Plastikbehältern lagen. Mit angehaltenem Atem und zusammengepressten Augen packte er den Körper und drehte ihn vorsichtig zu Seite.  
Sam hatte sich herunter gebeugt um den Rücken genauer betrachten zu können. Fast stieß er mit seiner Nase gegen den toten Körper. Über seine Lippen kamen Laute des Erstaunens und der Bestätigung.  
„Jetzt mach schon" ächzte Dean schwerfällig schnaufend. „Der zerbröselt mir zwischen den Fingern!"

Sam hatte sich wieder abgewandt und nickte Dean zustimmend zu. Sofort ließ der Ältere den Körper los, der sich knirschend in seine Ausgangsposition zurück bewegte.

„Na? – mein kleiner Kriminalinspektor? Was hast du herausgefunden?" keuchte Dean und zog seine Handschuhe aus.  
Sam machte eine abwertende Handbewegung als er sagte: „Jeweils rechts und links auf den Schultern Hämatome die nach Fingerabdrücken aussehen und auf dem Rücken an beiden Seiten der Wirbelsäule zwei kleine Eintrittswunden. Sieht aber nicht nach Einschusslöchern aus."

Dean hob beeindruckt die Augenbrauen. „Nicht schlecht Herr Oberstudienrat" er blickte zurück auf den Toten „Was sagt uns das?"  
„Wahrscheinlich gar nichts" antworte Sam entmutigend. Er zeigte noch mal auf den verdörrten Oberkörper und sagte „Diese dunklen Flecken deuten auf Rippenbrüche hin."

„Hatte der erste Tote nicht gebrochene Beine?" murmelte Dean.  
Sam nickte bestätigend. „Komm lass uns gehen."  
Er schlug Dean freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ich brauche frische Luft"

*** *** ***

Amelia hatte sich nach dem schrecklichen Vorfall in der Klinik den Rest des Tages frei genommen. Der furchtbare Anblick des Toten hatte ihr wohl mehr zugesetzt als sie sich zunächst eingestehen wollte. Als sie die Tür zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung hinter sich geschlossen hatte fiel sie erschöpft auf die Couch.  
Sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht erklären wie sie eigentlich gestürzt war. Glücklicherweise schien sie sich nicht verletzt zu haben. Das der Rücken ein wenig schmerzte und ihre Knie noch etwas zitterten war dem Stress zu zuschreiben.

Sie war froh darüber den beiden jungen Männern begegnet zu sein. Auch wenn sie nicht glauben mochte dass Sie vom FBI waren. Im Grunde genommen war es ihr auch egal. Es war gut dass sie da gewesen waren denn allein hätte sie die Situation völlig überfordert.

Müde schloss sie für einige Sekunden ihre Augen. Aber auch die Sonne die freundlich durch ihre Fenster flutet war nicht im Stande, das erdrückende Gefühl auf ihrer Brust zu vertreiben.

Von Unruhe getrieben stand sie wieder auf und ging zur Garderobe um ihre Handtasche zu holen. Zurück im Wohnzimmer setzte sich Amelia erneut und kramte im endlosen Durcheinander des Tascheninhaltes. Mit einem Lächeln hielt sie schließlich die kleine Visitenkarte, die ihr Sam gegeben hatte zwischen den Fingern. Unentschlossen legte sie das Kärtchen auf den Beistelltisch neben ihr Telefon.  
Der Typ war echt süß gestand sie sich im Nachhinein ein. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln schielte sie wieder zum Kärtchen auf dem Tisch. Nervös tippten ihre Finger auf der Tischplatte.  
Ihr könnt mir ja viel erzählen – aber FBI? Niemals. Vielleicht ruf ich ihn morgen an. Dachte sie, dann nickte sie ein.

Als Amelia wieder aufwachte war es bereits spät abends. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen und trotzdem das Gefühl einen 4 stündigen Marathon hinter sich zu haben. Ihr Nacken war völlig verspannt und hinter den Augen schienen Presslufthämmer am Werk zu sein. Mit einem Seufzer erhob sie sich um in der Küche einen Tee aufzugießen. Während der Wasserkessel leise vor sich hin summte ging sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte ja immer noch diesen Schwesternkittel an. Ein Blick in den Spiegel erschreckte sie. „Gott Amelia, du siehst heute wieder aus wie 30" sagte sie zu sich selbst, seufzte und begann das Schwesternkleid zu öffnen. Raschelnd rutschte es über ihre schmalen Hüften nach unten. Sie öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank, schnappte sich kurzer Hand ein Longshirt und ließ es über ihren Kopf gleiten.  
Barfuss schlich sie über das kühle Parkett zurück zur Küche. Der Wasserkessel wies jetzt kreischend darauf hin dass der Tee gebrüht werden konnte. Amelia fühlte sich unwohl und beobachtet als sie das sprudelnde Wasser in die Tasse goss.

Ihre Wohnung kam ihr fremd und unwirklich vor. Die Bilder an der Wand schienen sich zu verzerren und die Einrichtung begann ineinander zu verschmelzen.  
Verängstigt stand sie in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer die warme Tasse fest umklammert blickte auf eine Umgebung die sich in einem alptraumhaften Nebel auf zu lösen schien.

Das Schlimmste aber war diese Stimme - die beständig und schwer atmend in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Amelia – nimm mich mit …"

**** Fortsetzung folgt ****


	4. Chapter 4

*

Kapitel 4

Sein Verstand weigerte sich die sichere, wärmende und abschirmende Rast aufzugeben. Viel zu selten durfte sich sein Körper entspannen und seiner Seele den Wunsch erfüllen längst verdrängten Träumen und Gedanken nach zu hängen.

Wieder ertönte dieses Summen - das lästige Geräusch eines Handys das vibrierend über den Nachttisch glitt!

Nur widerwillig befreite sich sein erwachendes Bewusstsein aus der friedlichen, sanften Umarmung eines traumlosen Schlafes, spannte seine Muskeln an und schickte Gefühle und Gedanken in seinen Kopf zurück, die ihn an seine reale Welt erinnerten. Eine Welt, die für die meisten Menschen unvorstellbar war.

Summend zischte sein Handy das von all dem unbeeindruckt darauf bestand angehört zu werden.

Schwerfällig wendete Sam seinen Körper und tastete mit der Hand suchend über den kleinen, wackeligen Nachttisch um wenigsten den Schalter der Lampe zu finden. Das Handy schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen immer wieder seinen Fingern zu entgleiten und dabei schadenfroh zu hopsen. Endlich ergoss sich das schwache gelbe Licht der Nachtischlampe im Raum.

Sein Oberkörper hob sich etwas und nun bekam Sam das widerspenstige Handy zu fassen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Nummer der Anzeige sagte ihm nichts. Zu sehr war sein Verstand noch in Watte eingepackt. Er ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und hielt das Handy an sein Ohr.  
„Hallo wer ist da?" fragte Sam immer noch etwas verschlafen.

Seine Augen weiten sich schlagartig. Der heftige Adrenalinstoss der durch seinen Körper peitschte, zerfetzte augenblicklich jede schwache Erinnerung an Ruhe oder Geborgenheit. Die plötzliche Anspannung seiner Muskeln ließ Sam´s Körper blitzschnell in die Höhe schnellen. Sein Herzschlag bescheunigte sich und pumpte Blut bis in die letzten Winkel.

„Bleib wo du bist – bleib ruhig wir sind gleich bei dir!"  
Sam´s Lungen schienen mehr Luft einzuatmen als sie aufnehmen konnten. Sein Brustkorb weitete sich bis zum Zerbersten um gleich wieder zusammen zu fallen – alles in einem Tempo das dem jungen Jäger selbst fast schwindlig wurde.

„Dean!" seine heisere Stimme unterbrach abrupt das leise gleichmäßige Atmen seines Bruders.  
„Dean – steh auf … wir müssen los!" Sam war aufgesprungen. Seine Hände schüttelten Dean ruppig aus dem Schlaf.

„Was ist denn? Wie spät ist es?" murrend öffnete Dean die Augen langsam. Sein zerzauster Kopf tauchte unter der Bettdecke auf als er mit seiner abwehrenden Hand versuchte, sich den wohl verdienten Schlaf zu bewahren.  
Aber Sam ließ nicht locker. Als Dean ihn endlich ansah wusste er: das Anliegen seines Bruders duldete keinen Aufschub. Noch immer weich in den Knien rieb sich Dean den Schlaf aus den Augen und richtete sich auf. Er sah Sam fragend an. „Was ist passiert?" die Angst die er augenblicklich in den Augen seines Bruders erkennen konnte griff ansteckend nun auch nach ihm.

„Es ist Amelia! Sie ist in Gefahr!" keuchte Sam.

Der Satz riss endgültig den weichen Schleier des Schlummers von Deans Gedanken. „Wo ist sie?" während dieser Frage war Dean aufgesprungen und eilte zur Tasche um hastig Bekleidungsstücke heraus zu zerren.

„Sie ist zuhause. Sie sagt sie werde bedrängt" antwortete Sam aufgeregt und war hektisch in seine Jeans gestiegen. Seine Finger schlossen den letzten Knopf am Bund. Er ergriff sein Hemd um es über das weiße Shirt zu werfen dass auf seinem Körper spannte.

„Bedrängt? Was meint sie damit" Dean blickte verwirrt zu Sam herauf. Er zog sich ein Shirt über den Kopf und schlüpfte auf einem Bein hüpfend in seine Jeans.

„Ich weiß nicht – Aber es klang ernst – sehr ernst!" Sam schloss die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine ungeordneten Haare. Für einen Abstecher ins Bad fehlte ihm die Zeit.

Als Dean sich die Lederjacke überwarf fragte er: „Was nehmen wir für Waffen mit?"

Sam ergriff ebenfalls seine Jacke und hastete an Dean vorbei zur Tür. „Alle!" antworte er gehetzt.

„Geht das nicht schneller?" Sams Finger trommelten wild auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Er starrte immer wieder auf die Uhr und hatte das Gefühl die Zeit würde rückwärts laufen.

„Tut mir leid Sam aber das hier ist kein Rettungswagen. Ich muss mich wenigstens etwas an die Verkehrsregeln halten" sagte Dean nervös, den Blick konzentriert auf die Fahrbahn gerichtet.  
Krampfhaft hielt er das Lenkrad fest während er das Gaspedal des Impalas bis zum Anschlag durchtrat.  
Grollend bewegte sich der schwarze Wagen der Jäger durch die nächtlichen Straßen der Stadt.  
Die bunten Reklameschilder an den Geschäften wurden durch die Geschwindigkeit zu langen dünnen, sich ineinander verschlingen Fäden eines vorbei rauschenden Regenbogens.

„Rechts, rechts … rechts" schrie Sam mit hoher Stimme und zeigte mit seinem Finger zum Straßenrand. Dean riss hart das Lenkrad herum. Der Wagen hüpfte noch einmal kurz über die Bordsteinkante um dann ruckartig stehen zu bleiben.  
Hastig öffneten die Brüder die Türen. Während Dean seine große Waffentasche mit allen erdenklichen Hilfsmitteln aus dem Kofferraum bestückte, schritt Sam ohne zu Zögern auf eine der weißen Eingangstüren des langen Backsteinreihenhauses zu. In einem der unteren Fenster brannte ein schwaches Licht.  
Der Hochgewachsene lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand neben der Eingangstür. Die Hand an der abgesägten Shotgun, verborgen unter seiner Jacke.

Als Dean mit angespanntem Gesicht neben ihm auftauchte, nickte ihm Sam kurz zu und tastete vorsichtig nach der Türklinke.  
Geräuschlos öffnete sich die Tür und gab die Sicht auf einen kleinen gemütlich eingerichteten Korridor frei. Er wurde schwach erleuchtet durch das Licht das aus einer halb geöffnete Tür auf den Boden fiel.

„Amelia?" heiser flüsterte Sam den Namen des Mädchens als er sich vorsichtig durch die Eingangstür schob. „Amelia – wo stecken Sie?" Er war mittlerweile komplett eingetreten und musterte angestrengt den leeren Raum. Die Stille war erdrückend.

Plötzlich erklang hinter Sam das summende Geräusch des Infrarot-Scanners. Dean hatte ihn eingeschaltet nachdem auch er den Korridor betreten hatte. Die grellen Lichtfäden zerschnitten augenblicklich die schattige Umgebung als sie durch den Eingang sausten. Aufmerksam folgten Deans Blicke den bunten Streifen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln blickte er zu Sam „Nichts" flüsterte er.

Langsam und leise arbeiteten sich die Jäger voran als sie plötzlich einen gequälten Laut vernahmen. Er kam aus der geöffneten Tür des Wohnzimmers.

*** ***

„Nein, nein, nein, nein …!" entsetzt entwichen Sam die Worte als er Amelia erblickte. Die Luft schien ihm weg zu bleiben. Ein unbändiges Gefühl vermischt aus Angst, Wut und Hilflosigkeit machte sich brennend wie flüssiges Feuer in seinem Körper breit. Für einen Moment war die Spannung in Sam so groß dass sie drohte seinen Verstand zu sprengen. „Wir sind zu spät" schoss es durch seine Gedanken.

Amelia lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden – die Beine angezogen hatte sie ihren Oberkörper gebeugt und die Hände abschirmend um ihren Kopf geschlagen. Ein hastiger Atem entwich pfeifend ihrem leicht geöffneten Mund. Mühselig wendete sie ihr Gesicht und starrte Sam mit verzweifelt bettelndem Blick wortlos an.

Sofort war Sam bei ihr auf den Knien und hob behutsam ihren Kopf. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er fassungslos. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr behutsam die braunen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann streiften seine Blicke konzentriert durch den Raum.

„Es …. bringt …. mich ….um!" röchelnd presste Amelia die Worte heraus. Ihre Lungen füllten sich allmählich mit blutiger Flüssigkeit.

„Was?" verzweifelt schrie Sam sie an.  
Er hatte Mühe das hübsche Mädchen von gestern Morgen wieder zu erkennen. Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen, die Augen glanzlos, die Haut grau und kalt. Sie schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein.

Mit einem Blick, der fähig war zu töten, sah der Jüngere zu Dean und seine harte, weisende Kopfbewegung schickte den Älteren los das Haus zu durchsuchen. Wortlos nickend verschwand Dean bewaffnet mit einem Gewehr aus der Tür.

Ratlos irrten Sam´s Blicke durch den Raum. Er konnte nichts sehen oder hören. Wieder sah er mit einem beschwörenden Blick auf Amelia, deren Gesicht sich schmerzhaft verzog. Unzählige Fragen wollte sich aus ihm heraus pressen – aber er war unfähig sie in Worte zu formulieren.  
Panisch vor Angst drückte er ihren Körper an sich. Sams Arme umschlagen das Mädchen in dem verzweifelten Versuch sie vor etwas zu schützen das er selbst nicht einmal wahrnehmen konnte. Er spürte ihren fliegenden Atem an seiner Schulter und ihre gequälten Laute schlugen wie Hiebe auf sein Herz ein.  
Er fühlte sich so schwach.

Außer Atem erschien Dean wieder im Zimmer. „Es ist niemand hier" keuchte er. „Ich habe alles überprüft Sam" verzweifelt hob er die Schultern an. „Hier sind nur wir."

„Das kann nicht sein" schrie Sam wütend zurück. Er fühlte wie sich seine Gedanken nahe an der Grenze zur Raserei befanden. „Irgendetwas tötet sie gerade!" Tränen überfluteten seine blaugrauen Augen. „Wir müssen was tun!" Verzweifelt drückte er Amelia noch fester an seine Brust. Den Blick hatte Sam flehend auf seinen Bruder gerichtet.

Mit erstarrtem Gesicht sah der Ältere auf Sam, der auf den Knien liegend das Mädchen hielt – fest entschlossen sie um keinen Preis der Welt zu opfern.  
Bitte, Bitte – flehte er zu sich selbst - nicht schon wieder.  
Die Verzweiflung seines jüngeren Bruder schnitt sich reißend durch seinen Körper. Wenn er nur eine Ahnung hätte was zu tun sei.  
Seine Tasche in der Hand näherte sich Dean. Die Ratlosigkeit war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Misstrauisch begutachtete er bei jedem Schritt die Umgebung. „Was meint sie nur?" flüsterte er rau.

Plötzlich schreckte ein Piepsen die Jäger auf. Sofort warf Dean seine Tasche auf den Boden. Hecktisch wühlte er in ihrem Inhalt bis er den EMF – Messer in der Hand hielt. Die Anzeige schlug leicht aus und verursachte den leisen Warnton.  
Mit ausgestrecktem Arm folgte Dean der Spur des EMF´s durch den Raum. Sorgfältig ließ er das kleine Gerät an den Fenstern, Möbeln und Wänden entlang gleiten und beobachtete die Anzeige.

Über Sam Gesicht huschte eine Spur der Hoffnung.

Mit entsetzten Augen sah Dean zu seinem Bruder herab und wandte den EMF-Messer in dessen Richtung. Panik breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Dean glaubte seinen Sinnen nicht mehr. „Der Geist … ist … sie …!" brach es erschüttert aus ihm heraus.

„Das kann nicht sein" keuchte Sam. Tränen erstickten seine Stimme. Kritisch fixierte Sam seinen Bruder. Dann ließ er Amelia langsam in seinen Armen herunter gleiten um wieder ihr Gesicht sehen zu können.

Dean hatte sich nun ebenfalls in die Hocke begeben und schaute beunruhigt auf das Mädchen. Als er mit dem Messgerät ihren Körper entlang fuhr verstärkte sich der Piepston zur eindringlichen Warnung. Sein Blick traf Sams Augen die ihn ungläubig ansahen.

Amelia´s Atmung wurde stärker und ihr Brustkorb begann sich hektisch zu heben und zu senken. Sam spürte die Vibration ihres schmalen Körpers. Sie veränderte sich rasend schnell. Ihr Fleisch schien sich auf zu lösen. Immer schneller und schneller wurde sie von einem unsichtbaren Etwas verzehrt, bis nur noch die Knochen blass unter ihrer Haut durchschienen.  
Flehend nagelten sich ihre Blicke auf Sams Augen als sie ihren Mund öffnete:  
„Amelia … nimm … mich …mit" --- mit letzter Kraft hauchte sie dem Jäger die hoffnungslosen Worte ins Gesicht.

Verzweifelt biss sich Sam auf die Lippen. Seine Tränen flossen auf ihr Gesicht wo sie augenblicklich zischend verdampften. Sein Herz raste vor ohnmächtiger Wut. Sams Blick schoss zur Decke herauf.  
„Wer … bist … du!!" Heiser schreiend voller unbändigen Zorns stieß die Frage aus seiner Kehle.

Stöhnend bäumte sich Amelia in Sams Armen auf. Ein Knirschen erfüllte den Raum und Sam spürte wie die Rippen des Mädchens zerbrachen bevor sie leblos in sich zusammen sackte.  
Ihr Kopf sank zur Seite und ein schmaler Faden hellroten schaumigen Blutes glitt langsam zusammen mit dem letzten Atemzug aus ihrem Mund.

Unfähig seinen Körper zu beherrschen ließ Sam die Arme sinken und Amelia glitt leicht wie eine Feder zu Boden. Mit einem eisigen, gefühlslosen Blick suchten seine Augen Dean.  
Sein Bruder hatte sich abwendet und kämpfte aussichtslos mit vorgehaltener Hand gegen das Entsetzten das sich brennend aus seinem Magen wühlte. Als er Sam´s Blick bohrend in seinem Rücken spürte wendet er sich fassungslos. In den nassen Augen des Jüngeren konnte er die Frage lesen die unausgesprochen blieb:

WARUM?

*** ***

Schweigend knieten die Brüder nebeneinander und sahen auf den leblosen Körper der ihnen spottend verdeutlichte wie aussichtslos ihr Bemühen gewesen war. Dean bemerkte das verborgene Zucken in Sam`s gebeugtem Körper. Der Jüngere hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die unsichtbaren schmerzenden Tränen über Amelia´s Tod schüttelten ihn.

Sam fühlte sich leer und ausgebrannt wie der Rest des Mädchens das vor ihm lag. Ihr Leben war ihm wie Sand durch die Finger geglitten und er hatte nicht verhindern können dass sie vor seinen Augen starb.  
Es war alles so sinnlos.  
Tief im Inneren fühlte er sich genau so tot wie Amelia.

*** ***

Sam wünschte sich er könnte los lassen - all diesem Schrecken entfliehen – selbst wenn er sich dafür in den kalten Griff immer währender Dunkelheit flüchten müsste.  
Eine eisige Kälte stieg in ihm auf. Er ignorierte sie – bis er bemerkte, dass sich diese Kälte wirklich bewegte und ein Gewicht hatte.  
Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren kam nicht von der Folter die seine Seele eben ertragen musste. Dieses Rauschen war ein Atmen – und es flüsterte seinen Namen.

„Sam … nimm … mich … mit!"

Sam spürte wie etwas Schweres langsam und unbeirrbar seinen linken Arm herauf kroch. Mit stählernen Fingern drohte es seine Haut zu durchbohren.  
Sein Sinne geschärft, konzentrierte er sich auf die Stille. Sam hielt den Atem an und zwang sich zur Ruhe bis sein Herz fast aufhörte zu schlagen.  
Den Körper aufs Äußerste angespannt bewegte er erstarrt, nur seine Augen in die Richtung seiner linken Schulter. Mit der rechten Hand suchte er schließlich tastend nach der Shotgun, die irgendwo neben ihm liegen musste.

Als die Sicherung der Waffe kaum wahrnehmbar klickte, sah Dean überrascht zu seinem Bruder. Sam gab ihn mit einem winzigen Nicken zu verstehen, das er gleich schießen würde.  
Erstaunt weiteten sich die Augen des Älteren. Dean beobachtete suchend den Raum und obwohl er nichts sehen oder hören konnte, war er sicher, dass Sam einen guten Grund für sein Verhalten haben musste.

Sam war sein Bruder – und sein Partner. Es gab niemanden auf der Welt den er mehr vertraute.

Der laute Knall der Shutgun zerriss die Stille nachdem Sam die Waffe mit einem überraschenden Ruck über seine Schulter geschwungen hatte. Es folgte das Fauchen eines Tieres, diesmal konnten es die Brüder deutlich hören.  
Nachdem der blaue, beißende Qualm verzogen war, sah Dean dass einige der scharfen Steinsalzkristalle Sams linke Schulter gestreift hatte. Aus anscheinend mehreren Schnittwunden drückten sich langsam kleine rote Flüsse durch sein zerrissenes Hemd.

Sam spürte den Schmerz nicht. Zu sehr blockierte das Adrenalin in seinem pulsierenden Blut die Warnsignale seines Körpers.

Die Brüder standen längst auf ihren Beinen und lauschten angespannt in die Stille. Suchende Blicke eilten durch das Zimmer, jeder Faser ihres Körpers war bereit zum Gegenschlag.  
Ein unsichtbarer Stoß erwischte Sam unerwartet hart im Rücken. Er stürzte mit einem Schrei nach vorn, rollte sich über seiner Schultern ab und blieb rücklings auf dem Boden liegen. Sam konnte den dumpfen Druck auf seinem Oberkörper spüren, mit dem sich ein schwerer Körper auf seine Brust legte um ihn den Atem zu nehmen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzverzerrt und der Last.

„Dean! – den Camcorder … hol den Camcorder!" keuchte Sam während er mit einem gezielten Schlag seines Ellenbogens versuchte sich von dem zu befreien, das seine Rippen zerbersten lassen wollte. Mit einem Satz war er wieder auf den Beinen und drehte sich noch immer atemlos, die Arme zu Schutz erhoben langsam suchend um die eigene Achse. Seine Augen formten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und fixierten angespannt die Umgebung.  
Einige Male gelang es Sam den Angreifer mit gezielten Fausthieben und geschickten Ausweichmanövern von sich fern zu halten. In Sekundenschnelle hatte er begriffen, dass ihm seine Augen hier nichts nützten. Er reagierte auf den Windzug den das Geschöpf mit seiner Geschwindigkeit verursachte.

Verdutzt hatte Dean einen Moment lang dem seltsam anmutenden Kampf seines Bruders gegen ein Nichts zugesehen bevor er an die Tasche gestürzt war um das Gerät zu holen. Hecktisch klappe der das Verdeck auf und schaltete den Camcorder ein. In der nächsten Sekunde ergriff er mit der anderen Hand die Shotgun.  
In einem sanften Blau gab das elektronische Auge unbeeindruckt die Umgebung wieder. Dean konnte nichts erkennen.

Mit einem Aufschrei stürze Sam zu Boden. Er hatte das Gefühl den Schlag einer Eisenstange in seine linke Kniekehle bekommen zu haben. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen hielt er sich stöhnend das Bein.  
Dean sah den Schatten der augenblicklich über Sam erschien, durch die Kamera. Ohne zu Zögern drückte er ab. Pfeifend sausten die Salzkristalle durch die Luft und zerrissen das Gebilde.

Einen Augenblick später spürte Dean einen brennenden Hieb an seiner rechten Seite. Der Schlag kam mit solcher Wucht dass es ihn von den Beinen riss. Hart schlug er rücklings auf dem Boden auf und spürte wie sich eine Reihe scharfer Zähne in sein Fleisch bohrte. Überwältigt vom Schmerz schrie er heiser auf. Ein enormes Gewicht legte sich auf ihn und raubte ihm die Luft. Dean hörte wie seine Rippen knirschten. Ächzend schloss er seine Augen und sah Sterne explodieren. Verzweifelt stemmte er seine Hände gegen den unsichtbaren Angreifer der auf seiner Brust immer schwerer wurde. Keuchend streckte er seinen Kopf nach hinten und rang nach Sauerstoff. Aber die Last auf seinem Körper ließ seiner Lunge keinen Platz.

Sam hatte sich aufgerappelt und zielte mit der Waffe kurz oberhalb von Deans Körper in den Raum. Die Salzladung fegte das erdrückende Gewicht von Dean herunter. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und griff sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen leicht gebeugt, an die Seite wo sich langsam ein roter warmer Fleck im Stoff ausbreitete.

Wieder hörten die Jäger das Fauchen und sie formatierten sich entschlossen in der Mitte des Raumes, Rücken an Rücken den Angreifer erwartend.

Dann war es still.  
Angespannt harrten die Brüder aus – aber alles was sie hören konnten war das helle Läuten der Glocke des Milchwagens der soeben vor dem Haus einparkte.  
Vorsichtig näherte sich Sam dem Fenster und schob mit seinen Fingern zögerlich die verschlossenen Vorhänge etwas auseinander um auf die Straße zu sehen. Am Horizont zeigten sich die ersten goldenen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne.

„Es ist weg" keuchte Dean aus dem Hintergrund. Seine Haltung war gekrümmt. Er hatte seine Hände schützend auf die blutige brennende Stelle an seiner Seite gelegt. Sein Gesicht war schmerzerfüllt. „Wir müssen verschwinden" bittend drangen seine Worte zum Jüngeren herüber.

Sam nickte unmerklich. Er stand regungslos am Fenster und seine Augen starrten ausdruckslos ins Leere. „Las uns die Spuren verwischen"

*** Fortsetzung folgt ***


	5. Chapter 5

*

Kapitel 5

Als der Impala vor dem kleinen Motel einparkte pulsierte die Stadt bereits wieder unter den wärmenden Strahlen der Morgensonne. Erschöpft, verwundet und am Boden zerstört, verließen die Jäger den Wagen und schleppten ihre entkräfteten Körper in der Hoffnung etwas Ruhe zu finden zum Zimmer.  
Aber es war unmöglich das Erlebte durch Zuschlagen der Tür auszusperren.  
Schweigend standen sie im Raum - unfähig sich anzusehen.

Dean ließ ächzend die Waffentasche zu Boden sinken. Nachdem er seine Jacke ausgezogen hatte blickte er an sich herunter und betrachtete missbilligend den dunkelroten, klebrigen Fleck in seinem Shirt. Als er sich das verschmutzte Teil über den Kopf zog lösten sich die Stofffasern schmerzhaft vom angetrockneten Blut auf seiner Haut. Ein leises Schnaufen kam über seine Lippen während er den Biss in Augenschein nahm. „Da wird ja der weiße Hai vor Neid erblassen" sagte Dean mit einem bitteren Lächeln an Sam gewandt. Aber der klägliche Versuch eines Scherzes stieß auf taube Ohren.

Sam hatte am Tisch Platz genommen und starrte mit ausdruckslosen Augen auf die dunkelbraune Tischplatte. Seine Jacke hing über dem Stuhl. Aus seinem zerrissenen Hemd sickerte immer noch hellrotes Blut. Das Steinsalz ließ seine Wunden nicht zur Ruhe kommen und fraß sich unbeirrt weiter ins Fleisch.

„Du musst dir das auswaschen" Dean war an Sam heran getreten und versuchte mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig die zerrissenen Streifen von Sams`s Hemd auseinander zu ziehen um einen Blick auf die Verletzung zu bekommen. Sam entzog sich gereizt seinem Bruder und richtete schnaufend seinen Kopf nach oben.  
„Ich meine es ernst – Sam! Das wird sich entzünden." raunte Dean, der nicht bereit war die Lethargie seines Bruders zu akzeptieren.  
Emotionslos wandte Sam seinen Blick wieder nach unten. Seine abwehrende Körperhaltung signalisierte Dean, dass es besser war ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Seufzend verschwand der Ältere mit Verbandzeug im Bad. Man konnte hören wie der Wasserhahn aufgedreht wurde. Dem Rauschen des Wasser folgten mehre quälte Laute, die sich unweigerlich durch Deans Lippen quetschten als er sich die Wunde reinigte.

Sam`s Blicke glitten sich in Richtung Bad aus der ihm die schmerzlichen Laute entgegen flogen. Über sein Gesicht zog ein Hauch von Sorge. Sam wollte Dean helfen, denn er wusste dass sein Bruder keine Schuld an dem trug was passiert war.  
Als er aufstand kam Dean in leicht gekrümmter Haltung bereits wieder aus dem Bad. Er hatte ein frisches Handtuch auf seine Seite gepresst und sah mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zum Jüngeren herüber.

Wortlos gab Sam ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich die Verletzung ansehen wollte. Dean folgte dem Wunsch und entfernte vorsichtig das Handtuch.  
Deutlich war ein Kieferabdruck an seiner Seite zu erkennen. Die Ähnlichkeit mit einem menschlichen Gebiss war unübersehbar - nur viel Größer. An einigen Stellen schien der Druck so groß gewesen zu sein, dass die Zähne die Haut durchtrennt und sich ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten. Das verursachte die Blutungen. Den größten Teil machten aber Quetschungen aus, die sich langsam von rot in blau und schließlich in violett verfärbten.

Sam ergriff wortlos die Whiskyflasche auf dem Nachtisch und sein Bruder sah mit fest verschlossenen Augen weg als Sam den flüssigen Inhalt über die Wunde goss. Der Alkohol lief in feurig brennenden Rinnsalen über Deans Verletzung.  
Keuchend spie er etliche Flüche in den Raum bevor er sich aufs Bett setzte um einen Augenblick hastig atmend zu verschnaufen.

Nach wenigen Minuten nahm sich Dean ein frisches Shirt um es anzuziehen. Der Stoff saugte augenblicklich die glitzernden Schweißperlen, die sich durch Schmerzen, Anstrengungen und die Hitze im Zimmer auf seiner Haut gebildet hatten, auf.  
Entschlossen ging er auf Sam zu, der sich nun seinerseits dem Hemd bereits entledigt und seine Wunde gereinigt hatte.  
Ergeben hockte er am Tisch. Den Kopf gesenkt und mit seinen Fingern die Tischkante umklammernd, duldete Sam endlich das Dean die Schnitte begutachtete. Als der Whisky brennend die letzten Verschmutzungen aus seiner Wunde ätzte, riss Sam stöhnend seinen Körper nach hinten und seine Finger krallten sich verkrampft in das spröde Holz …

„Das läuft uns hier komplett aus dem Ruder" schimpfte Sam ins Telefon während er wie ein Tiger im Käfig, gereizt im Zimmer auf und ab lief. Er strich sich nervös mit den Händen durch die Haare.  
Dean saß auf dem Bett. Hin und wieder sah er auf und verfolgte mit seinen Augen aufmerksam den Bruder. Vor seinen Füßen lag ausgebreitet der Inhalt seiner Waffentasche den er gewohnheitsmäßig regelmäßig kontrollierte.

„Bobby! Wir haben keine Ahnung mit wem oder was wir es hier zu tun haben. Es gab bereits drei Tote und wir sind nicht einen Schritt weiter!" Entnervt ließ Sam seine Blicke nach oben gleiten und blieb abrupt stehen um den Worten die aus dem Hörer an sein Ohr drangen zu lauschen. „Nein – nein …Ich …" sein Satz wurde unterbrochen. Sam sah vorwurfsvoll seinen Bruder an. „Ja wir haben geschossen … irgendwas hat es bewirkt – aber nicht genug."

„Was meint Bobby?" fragte Dean den Hochgewachsenen, weiterhin eine Pistole in seiner Hand mit einem kleinen ölgetränktem Läppchen bearbeitend.

„Er weiß auch nichts" mit einem Seufzer antworte Sam.

Aufgebracht richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gespräch aus dem Handy. „Ja – es hat uns angegriffen – ich habe es gehört. … Nein …Was???"  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen blickte Sam erneut auf Dean, sichtlich genervt das Bobby ihn nicht ausreden ließ.  
„Beruhige dich Bobby – wir sind ok …. nur ein paar Kratzer" seufzte Sam. „Wie? …. nimm mich mit!" Sams freie Hand fuhr in seine Hosentasche als er erneut begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern. Dabei nickte er ab und zu. „Es muss eine Art Geist sein. Das Steinsalz hat es vertrieben – … Körperlos … nur … Camcorder." sprach Sam in sein Handy. „Ja wir fangen noch mal von vorn an. Ich werde die Sicherheitskameras des Krankenhauses überprüfen. Dean geht noch mal zu Lily – dort hat ja alles angefangen." Sam´s Blick streifte erneut seinen Bruder der ihm bestätigend zunickte.

„Das ist eine gute Idee – beeil dich!" Erleichtert klappte Sam das Handy zu und warf es auf sein Bett. „Bobby kommt uns zu Hilfe" wandte er sich wieder an Dean. „Er wird morgen früh hier sein" seufzte er und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Nervös vergrub Sam sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Hast du Lily schon angerufen?" fragte er zwischen seinen Händen hindurch.

Dean hob seinen Kopf und legte die Waffe zur Seite. „Ja – wir sind heute Abend verabredet"  
Sam ließ die Arme auf seine Oberschenkel sinken und sah Dean mit erhobenen Augenbrauen eindringlich an. „Bist du sicher dass es dir um unseren Fall geht?" dabei stieß er Luft pfeifend durch seine Zähne.

„Was hast denn du für eine Meinung von mir!" konterte der Ältere und packte die Pistole in die Tasche bevor er die anderen Waffen dazu legte. Dann stand er auf „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bad" mit einem verheißungsvollen Gesichtausdruck verschwand Dean hinter der Tür.

„Tu das" flüsterte Sam … „ich werde mich um die Sicherheitsbänder kümmern" er ließ sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen und starrte seufzend an die Decke.

Langsam rollte der Impala am Straßenrand aus und bekam ein schattiges Plätzchen unter einer der Linden die ihre gewaltigen Kronen über der ruhigen Nebenstraße ausbreiteten.  
Nachdem Dean den Wagen abgeschlossen hatte bewegte er sich zielstrebig auf das kleine sonnengelbe Haus zu das sich hinter dem weißen Holzzaun zu verstecken schien.  
Er öffnete die Gartenpforte und klingelte wenige Sekunden später an der Haustür. Dean sah sich ungeduldig noch einmal um. Die letzten hellen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages suchten ihren Weg durch das grüne Blätterdach und tauchten den kleinen Vorgarten in ein märchenhaftes glitzerndes Licht.

Als sich die Tür öffnete lachten ihn zwei strahlend braugraue Augen an. Während der letzten schmerzlichen Stunden hatte Dean fast vergessen wie dieser Glanz ihn vor zwei Tagen verzaubert hatte.

„Dean …!" ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dean wäre fast zusammengezuckt als Lily erfreut seinen Namen sagte. „Komm doch rein – ich freu mich, dass du gekommen bist" Ihre goldblonden Haare fielen weich um ihre Schultern.  
Dean spürte den prickelnden Ruck durch seinen Körper preschen den ihr Anblick bei ihm auslöste. „He Lily – schön das es dir gut geht" sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Was für ein blöder Satz - schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er sich durch die Tür schob. Im Flur schaute sich Dean etwas unsicher um bis Lily ihm durch einen Fingerzeig den Weg wies.  
„Hier entlang " sagte sie und zwinkerte mit ihren lebhaften Augen.

Lily folgte ihm als er voran ging. „Setz dich doch" sagte sie freundlich dabei zeigte sie auf die gemütlichen Polstermöbel die fast in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers standen. Aufgeregt strich sie sich mit ihren Händen über das leichte Sommerkleid das ihren zierlichen Körper bedeckte.  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sagte sie, unmerklich auf ihren Zehen hüpfend „ich hol uns was zu trinken" und verschwand in der nächsten Sekunde in der Küche.  
Brav setzte sich der Jäger auf das Sofa. Deans Augen musterten flink das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Über seine Lippen huschte ein Lächeln. „Nicht schlecht" murmelte er und neigte für einen Moment etwas seinen Kopf bevor er seine Arme gemütlich auf der Lehne ausbreitete.

„Was möchtest du trinken?" erklang es aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
„Vielleicht ein Bier?" rief Dean unsicher zurück und rutschte etwas auf dem Sofa nach vorn. Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
Lachend kam die Antwort „hätte ich mir auch denken können."  
Wenige Sekunden später erschien sie mit zwei kleinen grünen Flaschen wieder im Wohnzimmer. „Möchtest du ein Glas?" fragende graublaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn.  
„Ist schon OK" sagte Dean und ergriff beherzt die Flasche, nahm einen Schluck um sie dann auf den Tisch zu stellen. Lily tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel neben dem Sofa.  
Erwartungsvoll sah sie Dean an. Dabei hatte sie ihren Körper gespannt in seine Richtung gebeugt und die Hände auf dem Schoß verschränkt. Lilys Augen musterten neugierig den Jäger. „Nun Dean wie kann ich dir helfen?" ein Lächeln zog auf ihr Gesicht.

Dean räusperte sich in die Faust. „Es ist wegen der Geschichte mit eurem Koch" sagte er verlegen. Sein Blick heftete sich auf Lily. Über ihr Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten. „Das ist so schrecklich" murmelte sie und blickte traurig auf den Boden „und nun auch noch der Küchenjunge" flüsternd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Wie kann denn so etwas nur passieren" sie richtete sich auf und ihre Blicke schweiften ratlos umher.

„Es gab noch einen ähnlichen Fall gestern Nacht" sagte Dean und beugte sich nun seinerseits etwas in ihre Richtung. Seine Augen sahen sie eindringlich an. Er drückte die Finger in seine Oberschenkel.  
„Das ist unheimlich" erwiderte Lily. „Was habt ihr beide damit zu tun?"  
„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe Lily – so wie es aussieht haben diese seltsamen Dinge in dem Diner begonnen in dem du arbeitest." Dean hatte seine Stimme gesenkt. Er wollte Lily nicht verängstigen. „Wir versuchen das zu beenden."

Lily Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. „Wie?"  
„Nun zuerst solltest du mir sagen ob dir irgendetwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen ist." fuhr Dean fort.  
Lily drückte sich in die Sessellehne. Sie schien nachzudenken. Einige kleine Fältchen zeigten sich auf ihrer Stirn.  
„Jack hätte am Sonntag arbeiten sollen" begann sie zu berichten. „Aber er ist nicht erschienen. Ich dachte zu erst er sei beleidigt und hätte deswegen zu viel getrunken."  
„Beleidigt? Warum?" fragend sah Dean das Mädchen an.  
Lily rutschte verlegen auf ihrem Sessel hin und her. „Na ja wir hatten uns am Freitagabend verabredet" sie zögerte kurz „ich habe ihn versetzt." Betreten schaute sie zu Dean.  
Erstaunt hob der Jäger seine Augenbrauen - ein Blitz schoss durch seinen Körper. „Wart ihr zusammen?"  
„Nein" sie schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Er wollte wohl – aber ich hatte kein Interesse. Armer Jack – so etwas hat er nicht verdient." flüsterte Lily betroffen.  
Irgendwie erleichtert lehnte sich Dean ins Sofa zurück.  
„Wo war das?" fragte er. „Im Club - hinten im alten Gewerbegebiet beim Parkfriedhof" antwortete sie ratlos mit den Schultern zuckend. Mit ihren Finger strich sie sich die widerspenstigen Locken ihrer langen Haare aus der Stirn und musterte Dean schüchtern.

„Was habt ihr damit zu tun?" Während dieser Frage stand Lily doch auf um sich ein Glas zu holen. Warum interessiert ihr euch für so grausige Fälle? Seid ihr die Man in Black?" lachend ging sie in die Küche.  
Heimlich folgten ihr Dean`s Blicke und seine Finger pressten sich noch fester in seine Oberschenkel. Lächelnd senkte er den Kopf. „Nah dran" murmelte er.

Als Lily zurück kam stellte sie das Glas auf den Tisch ohne etwas einzuschenken. Sie setzte sich neben Dean aufs Sofa und sah ihn mit ihren verzaubernden Augen an. Eine leichte Röte schimmerte verführerisch auf ihren Wangen.  
Dean hatte das Gefühl als könnte sie in sein Innerstes blicken und sehen wie schnell sein Herz raste.

„Es war unheimlich nett von dir, dass du dich um mich gekümmert und mich besucht hast" hauchte sie verlegen und berührte schüchtern seine Hand.  
Erschrocken über sich selbst zuckte sie zurück. Dabei streifte ihr Arm Dean`s verletzte Seite. Ein kurzer heftiger Atemstoß entwich ihm und er kniff für einen Moment die Augen zu.

Lily hatte es sofort bemerkt und sah Dean unsicher an. „Was ist das – bist du verletzt?" Überrascht flogen ihre Augen über seinen Körper und fixierten die Stelle der Berührung. Neugierig ergriffen ihre Finger unaufgefordert das Shirt am unteren Saum und zogen es etwas hoch. Bestürzt holte sie tief Luft und sah den Jäger fragend an.  
„Das ist nichts" versuchte Dean sie abzuwehren. Aber Lily ließ sich nicht einfach abwehren. Sie musterte den Abdruck einige Sekunden lang – so dass es Dean fast peinlich wurde.  
„Das hat weh getan" flüsterte sie und fuhr mit ihren Fingern sanft über die mittlerweile blauschwarzen Flecken.

Ihre Augen glitten heimlich über seinen Körper. Vom ersten Augenblick an, als sie Dean im Diner gesehen hatte war sie gefesselt von diesem Mann. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er jetzt neben ihr saß. „Lass ihn um keinen Preis der Welt wieder gehen" schrie ihr pochendes Herz.

Dean stockte der Atem – sein Herz stolperte ihm fast auf seinen Schoß. Er hatte seinen Körper angespannt und presste die Lippen zusammen um seine Erregung im Zaum zu halten. Lily`s Berührung entfachte eine brennende, kaum zu kontrollierende Glut in ihm.

Als Dean ihre feuchten Lippen auf seinem Mund spürte war das unbändige Verlangen in ihm entfesselt.  
Seine Hände fuhren, nachdem sie die schmalen Träger des Kleides über ihre Schultern geschoben hatten, sanft auf ihren Armen entlang und legten sich um ihren Hals. Ihre langen Haare glitten weich durch seine Finger und als er sie begierig an sich zog gab sie seiner fordernden Zunge nach.

Sie zog sein Shirt nach oben und nur ganz kurz - um sich des lästigen Kleidungsstücks zu entledigen trennten sich ihre Lippen um anschließend noch heftiger aufeinander zu treffen.

Ihre Hände glitten forschend über seinen angespannten Körper, fuhren die muskulösen Arme hinauf, um sich in seinem Nacken zu treffen während er sie sanft aber bestimmend nach hinten drückte bis sie gänzlich den erregten Körper auf ihrer Haut spürte.

Ihr fliegender Atem pulsierte an seiner Schulter und jagte ihm heftige Wellen erhitzten Blutes durch seine Adern.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wortlos um hungrig ineinander zu versinken.

Hastig streifte er seine Jeans ab. Bedeckte ihren Hals und ihre Schulter mit stürmischen Küssen. Er glitt mit seinen Händen über ihre bebenden Hüften, stetig gefolgt von seinen Lippen sog er gierig den Duft ihrer weichen Haut ein.

Als sich ihre Beine fest um seinen Körper schlangen schloss sie die Augen - ihr Kopf presste sich in das weiche Polster. Leise entwich ein Laut des Glücks ihren Lippen als sie seinem Drängen nachgab und mit seinem Rhythmus verschmolz.

Die Welt löste sich langsam, in einem nebelhaften Nichts verschwindend, aus ihren Wahrnehmungen - bis sie aufhörte zu existieren. Die Geräusche die sie umgaben, wurden verdrängt vom Rauschen ihres Blutes das brennend ihren Willen brach.  
Nur das schwache Licht des Mondes schien schweigend durch die Fenster auf zwei fiebrige, atemlose Körper die eng umschlungen keuchend immer tiefer und tiefer stürzten – bis jeder ihrer Gedanken erbarmungslos von zuckender Leidenschaft verdrängt war.

**** Fortsetzung folgt ****


	6. Chapter 6

*

Kapitel 6

Sam saß in angespannter Haltung am kleinen dunkelbraunen Holztisch. Im halbdunklen Zimmer glimmte nur die altmodische Nachttischlampe auf einem der Schränkchen neben den Betten.  
Seine Augen konzentrierten sich auf die bewegten Bilder die unscharf über den Monitor seines Laptops flimmerten. Ab und zu griff Sam nach einem großen Pappbecher der neben dem Computer auf dem Tisch stand um sich mit Koffein wach zu halten.  
Der Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand klickte in regelmäßigen Abständen auf der Mouse um einzelne Standbilder zu betrachten während die Zeiger einer alten Uhr an der Zimmerwand unaufhaltsam tickend dem Ende des Tages entgegen hüpften.

Ein gelegentliches Seufzen kam über die Lippen des Jüngsten wenn er versuchte sich mit den Händen die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen zu reiben - denn das stundenlange Starren auf den leeren Korridor des Krankenhauses fiel ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer.  
Ein Blick auf die digitale Anzeige der Kamera unten rechts im Bild verriet ihm, dass bald die Aufnahmen der Ereignisse folgen würden die ihn und seinen Bruder veranlasst hatten das Krankenhaus schleunigst zu verlassen um unangenehmen Fragen der Polizei aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sam versuchte wieder durch ein Strecken die schläfrige Kraftlosigkeit aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben. Sein Oberkörper drückte sich weit nach hinten gegen die knarrende Rücklehne des alten Stuhles und seine Hände verschränkten sich hinter dem Kopf. Als sich ein offenes Gähnen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, quetschten sich Sams Beine ausladend unter dem winzigen Tisch hervor.  
Plötzlich erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung. Die blaugrauen Augen des sanften Riesens hefteten sich gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

Zuerst erschien Amelia im Korridor. Sie konnte also nur wenige Minuten vor ihnen das Krankenzimmer betreten haben.

Als Sam ihre schmale Silhouette erblickte hielt er den Atem an. Er hatte das Gefühl ein Brenneisen würde mit glühenden Buchstaben ihren Namen auf seine Seele drücken. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war ihm als könne er wieder ihren vor Angst zitternden Körper in seinen Armen spüren. Kurz verkrampften sich Sams Finger an den zerschlissenen Kanten des alten Holztisches und seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment gequält. Zischend entwich der nächste Atemzug seiner Nase während er die Zähne zusammenbiss was an seiner zuckenden Kaumuskulatur deutlich zu sehen war.

Der Jüngste beobachtete wie sie Zimmer 63 betrat. Das elektronische Auge konnte ihr nicht weiter folgen …  
Wenige Sekunden später sah er sich selbst in Begleitung seines Bruders den gleichen Weg gehen. Er konnte sehen wie auch sie im Krankenzimmer verschwanden.

Er war ein seltsames Gefühl die Vergangenheit so noch einmal zu erleben – mit dem schrecklichen Wissen das er jetzt hatte.  
Nur wenige Minuten vergingen bis die beiden Jäger den Raum wieder hektisch verließen. Diesmal mit einem entsetzten Blick.  
Sam war erstaunt, denn in der Realität war ihm diese Zeit viel länger erschienen. Amelia, die sichtlich angeschlagen war, lehnte sich stützend an seinem Körper als sie unter dem schwarzen Auge der Kamera hindurch glitten.

Aufgerüttelt fuhr Sam mit dem Mauszeiger zurück und betrachtete nun konzentriert die Einzelbilder die mit jedem Klick einen winzigen Augenblick der Vergangenheit vor seinen Augen einfroren.  
Er konnte einen schwachen Schatten sehen der offensichtlich über Amelias Schultern schwebte. Er war sehr zerfetzt und ließ keine eindeutigen Konturen erkennen. Sicher aber war, dass zwei seiner Auswüchse auf ihren Schultern zu haften schienen.  
Was ist das? fragend blickte Sam auf seinen Laptop. Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten und er schob sein Gesicht näher an den Monitor als er den Bildausschnitt vergrößerte. Sams Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen und seine Pupillen fixierten das unscharfe, blaugraue Standbild. Er war sich jetzt sicher dass dieser Schatten mit ihrer Schulter verschmolz.

Fingerabdrücke! Schoss es Sam durch den Kopf.  
Alle Opfer hatten diese Abdrücke auf ihren Schultern.

Sam lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch um nachzudenken. Erregt streifen seine schmalen Finger die braunen Haarfransen aus seinen Augen. Dann erhob er sich um zum Fenster zu gehen. Frische Luft würde ihm jetzt gut tun. Der kühle Atemzug der Nacht verfing sich in den ungebändigten Strähnen auf seinem Gesicht und streichelte mit sanften Fingern über seine Haut als er das Fenster öffnete.

Ein kurzer Blick zur Uhr versicherte ihm, dass Dean vor morgen früh nicht zurückkehren würde. Für einen Augenblick huschte ein wissendes Lächeln über Sams Lippen als er nickend seinen Blick nach unten senkte und leise seufzte.  
Sekunden später hatten die Ereignisse um diesen rätselhaften Geist seine Gedanken wieder in Besitz genommen um als wirres Knäuel zusammenhangloser Fakten seinen Verstand zu quälen.

Sam stand einfach nur da und blickte hinaus in die Nacht. Er hatte die Hände wie so oft in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Die Schultern leicht nach hinten gedrückt zeichnete sich die Silhouette seines hochgewachsenen, durchtrainierten Körpers deutlich vor dem erleuchteten Fenster ab.

Was schleppte Amilia da vor ihrem Tod mit sich herum?

*** *** ***

Die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne auf seinem Gesicht drangen langsam in sein Bewusstsein ein und weckten ihn. Nur widerwillig wollte er diesen geborgen Zustand aufgeben.  
Kurz bevor er seine Augen öffnete huschte ein glückliches Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Eine zurückkehrende Erinnerung schickte eine Armee kribbelnder kleiner Stöße durch seine Adern und der warme weiche Körper der sich in seine Arme schmiegte bezeugte dass er nicht geträumt hatte.

Dean öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte kurz in die Sonne bevor sich sein Blick auf Lily wandte, die leise atmend ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust gebettet hatte.  
Vorsichtig um sie nicht zu wecken strich er mit dem Zeigefinger abermals diese widerspenstigen Locken von ihrer Stirn. Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht. Lilys Kopf hob und senkte sich mit jedem seiner Atemzüge.  
Am liebsten wäre Dean nie mehr aufgestanden. Er fuhr sanft mit seiner Handfläche über ihre schmalen Schultern und ließ seine Finger anschließend zärtlich durch ihr weiches Haar gleiten. Für einen winzigen Augenblick verloren sich seine Gedanken im längst verdrängtem Wunsch nach einem Zuhause.

Dann schloss er seine Lider und versuchte sich seufzend aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien.  
„Du bist schon wach?" flüsterte Lily hauchzart in den Raum.  
„Ich muss gehen" antworte Dean so leise dass er seine Worte selber kaum verstehen konnte.

Als er seinen Körper anhob schnaufte er. Seine Verletzung die gestern Nacht durch den Rausch seiner Sinne zum Schweigen gebracht wurde, meldete sich nun um so heftiger zurück.

Ihre Hand ergriff seinen Arm um ihn auf zu halten. Fragend sah sie in diese glänzenden grünen Augen. „Kommst du zurück?"  
Auf Deans Gesicht zeigte sich ein Leuchten. „Immer" flüsterte er rauchig und gab Lilys Forderung nach um noch einmal in ihren Armen zu versinken.

Der letzte leidenschaftliche Kuss schmeckte nach Abschied.

*** ***

„Jetzt erzählt mir alles noch einmal von vorn" sagte Bobby und tippte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf dem Nachttisch herum. Er hatte auf einem der Betten Platz genommen und sah die Brüder aufmerksam an. Er wirkte müde. Die lange nächtliche Anreise steckte ihm noch in den Knochen.

Die jungen Jäger hatten sich rechts und links an den Tisch gesetzt auf dem sich die Reste ihres späten Frühstücks in Form von braunen Papiertüten und Pappbechern türmten.  
„Angefangen muss es wohl mit dem Koch im Diner haben" sagte Dean er sah dabei auf Sam der ihm bestätigend zunickte.  
„Wir hörten einen Schrei und dann kam der Junge aus der Küche gestürzt" antworte Sam. Er hatte es sich auf einem der kleinen Stühle bequem gemacht. Seine langen Beine ragten in das Zimmer.  
Dean versuchte hinter vorgehaltener Hand ein verkniffenes Grinsen zu verbergen. „Er hat unseren _Kleinen_ fast zu Boden gerissen als er ins Stolpern kam." bemerkte er schließlich sarkastisch.  
„Dean … ! musst du ständig darauf herumreiten …" Sams Stimme bekam einen nervigen Unterton als er die Augen rollend seinen Blick nach oben wandte.

Dean hatte seine Hand wieder vom Gesicht genommen. „Als wir in die Küche kamen war der Koch bereits tot. Er lag angekokelt auf dem Grill. Laut unseren Recherchen ist er der erste vertrocknete Tote" sagte Dean. Er schob seinen Oberkörper nach hinten bis die Rückenlehne des Stuhles zu knarren anfing. Erschrocken rückte er rasch wieder etwas nach von – misstrauisch über seine Schultern blickend.

Sam hatte das Treiben seines Bruders mit einem schadenfreudigen Lächeln beobachtet „Wir konnten ihn leider nicht richtig begutachten. Aber er hatte genau wie der Küchenjunge und Amelia diese Druckstellen auf seinen Schultern." antworte er, dabei zog sich seine Stirn in Falten.  
Sam beugte sich etwas in Bobbys Richtung als er den alten Jäger eindringlich ansah. Sein Fuß wippte ungeduldig am Boden. „Wir wurden von etwas Unsichtbaren angegriffen – nur durch die Kamera konnten wir beim Angriff eine Art Schatten sehen."  
Verheißungsvoll richtete Sam seinen Oberkörper wieder auf. „Genau diesen Schatten habe ich gestern Nacht auch auf dem Sicherheitsvideo des Krankenhauses entdeckt als er über Amilia schwebte."

„Ja – aber Sammy" fiel ihm Dean räuspernd ins Wort. „Bedenke unser EMF hat Amilia eindeutig als den Geist ausgewiesen."  
Sams Augen streiften den Älteren zornig. „Komm runter Dean! Das Mädchen war doch kein Geist!" ein Schatten legte sich auf Sams Gesicht. „Vielleicht war sie irgendwie besessen?" murmelte er nachdenklich und sein Gesicht wandte sich skeptisch an die Decke des Raumes um kurz zu verharren. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug hefteten sich seine Augen schließlich fragend auf den alten Jäger.

Bobby kratzte sich verlegen an seinem grauen Bart und blicke einige Momente Gedankenversunken in den Raum bevor er sich erneut an die Jungs wandte. „Was ist im Krankenhaus passiert? Konntet ihr was sehen?" bei der Frage kniff er seine Augen etwas zusammen um ihr mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. Bobbys Oberkörper lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Nichts – wir waren zu spät" antworte Dean. Er holte tief Luft und seine Finger spielten ratlos mit einer der Pappschachteln auf dem Tisch.  
„Wieder einmal" zischte Sam bitter dazwischen.  
Deans missmutiger Blick traf ihn augenblicklich.

„Amilia lag am Boden – offensichtlich war sie gestolpert" Sam war aufgestanden und hatte sich zur Wand gedreht. Er sprach die Worte seufzend gegen die vergilbte alte Blumentapete. Sein Brustkorb fing an sich stärker zu heben und zu senken.

„Gestolpert …" flüsterte der Alte und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf.

„Ja – zum Glück" sagte Dean. „Wenn ich mir überlege das sie die Vorhänge des Bettes weg gezogen hätte. Die Arme, sie hätte bei diesem Anblick ja einen Schock fürs Leben bekommen."

Sam wandte sich schlagartig von der Wand ab. Seine wütenden Augen trafen Dean. „Ja aber das ist egal, denn sie lebt nicht mehr…Dean!" fauchte er ihn an. Der Ältere zog Schultern zuckend seinen Kopf ein und biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen.

Bobby saß immer noch auf dem Bett. Seine Augen wanderten aufmerksam von einem Bruder zum Anderen. Er konnte die Spannung die sich langsam im Zimmer aufbaute förmlich spüren.

„Was war mit dem Küchenjungen? Los Jungs muss ich euch denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?" Bobby drängte sie ungeduldig.  
„Er war tot und er sah auch so aus als wäre das schon seit Jahren so." Deans Worte klangen sichtlich gereizt. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und kippelte nervös mit dem knirschenden Stuhl.

„Später waren wir in der Pathologie um ihn uns genauer anzusehen." sagte Sam während er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte und einmal tief durchatmete.  
„Wie seid ihr denn da rein gekommen?" fragte Bobby erstaunt.  
Die Brüder sahen sich kurz mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an bevor sie die Köpfe leicht neigten und spitzbübisch grinsten. Dann trafen ihre Blicke unschuldig auf Bobby.  
„Frag lieber nicht …" kam die Antwort in Stereo.

Sam hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn gebeugt und rieb sich die Augen während er seufzend weiter berichtete: „Der Tote hatte diese Flecken auf der Schulter – sein Körper war völlig ausgezehrt und offensichtlich waren seine Rippen gebrochen."

Bobby hob ahnend seinen Kopf. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht als wollte er etwas sagen.

„Als wir bei Amilia ankamen war sich noch am Leben" sprach Dean. Seine Augen beobachten aufmerksam Sam, der den Kopf in seine Hände gelegt hatte. „Wir konnten zuerst nichts finden. Dann zeigte der EMF Messer etwas an … Es war Amelia…"  
Dean ließ Sam nicht mehr aus den Augen. Er konnte die aufsteigende Erregung seines Bruders daran erkennen dass sich seine Atmung wieder rasant beschleunigte.

„Und dann" Bobbys Frage kam leise. Er hatte Deans warnende Geste verstanden und beobachtete ebenfalls den impulsiven Jüngeren.

„Sie starb einfach" antwortete Dean vorsichtig.

„Du meinst wir haben sie einfach sterben lassen" fuhr es unkontrolliert aus Sam heraus. Er hatte sich vom Stuhl gerissen und sein Körper baute sich heftig atmend zu Furcht einflößender Größe auf.  
Dean war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und er blickte seinen Bruder eindringlich an. Nun beschleunigte sich auch sein Puls. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Wir konnten nichts tun" versuchte er Sam zu besänftigen.  
„Wir hätten sie retten müssen" schrie ihn der Jüngere mit gequälter Stimme an. Verzweifelt suchten Sams feuchte Augen irgendein Ziel im Raum.

„Wie denn?" fragte Dean leise. Er ging einen zaghaften Schritt auf seinen bebenden Bruder zu und öffnete Hilfe suchend seine Arme. „Wie Sammy – wir hatten nichts …!" Mahnend blickte Dean den aufgebrachten Fransenkopf an.

„Jungs - Jungs - Jungs bleibt ruhig"  
Bobby war nun ebenfalls vom Bett aufgesprungen und unterbrach das Gespräch. Er hob beschwichtigend seine Arme als er sich auf die Brüder, die jeden Augenblick zu explodieren drohten, zu bewegte.  
Das Letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte war das die Beiden aufeinander losgingen.  
„Was ist danach passiert" fragte er und neigte etwas seinen Kopf. Er ließ die beiden Kampfhähne die sich immer noch schwer atmend mit aufgeblähter Brust gegenüberstanden nicht aus den Augen.

„Dann wurden wir angegriffen." antwortete Sam schließlich. Dabei blies er auffällig viel Luft aus seinen Lungen. Seine Anspannung ließ langsam wieder nach. Er wusste ja dass sein großer Bruder recht hatte. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich etwas von Deans Gefasstheit zu besitzen. Seine blaugrauen Augen streiften betreten den Älteren.

Dean Gesichtszüge entkrampften sich ebenfalls. Er ging zurück zu seinem Stuhl um wieder Platz zu nehmen. „Zuerst wurde Sam attackiert und anschließend ich. Wir konnten den Angreifer nicht sehen" sagte er und zwinkerte dabei versöhnlich dem Jüngsten kurz zu.

Sam wanderte immer noch etwas gereizt im Zimmer auf und ab. „Es hat meinen Namen gerufen" sagte er und sah zu Bobby, der erstaunt seine Augen aufriss.

„Was hat es genau gesagt?" wandte er sich an Sam. Dieser hielt einen Moment inne und antworte: „Es sagte: Sam nimm mich mit."  
Sam kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Seine Augen wanderten Hilfe suchend zu Dean der mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Der Mistkerl muss verdammt groß gewesen sein" sagte Dean „Er hat mich mit einem Schlag umgerissen und war verdammt schwer als er sich auf meine Brust drückte. Dieser Typ hat mir fast die Rippen gebrochen"

Sam nickte Bobby bestätigen zu. „Ging mir auch so" sagte er als er sich seufzend wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

In den Augen des alten Jägers funkelte ein Blitzen. „Was ist dann passiert" fragte Bobby. Er blickte erwartungsvoll auf die Brüder.

„Dann war er auf einmal weg" antwortete Sam. „Zum Glück" erwiderte Dean „der hätte uns fertig gemacht" fügte er noch hinzu während er auf seinen kleinen Bruder sah, der nickend seine Aussage bestätigte und seinen Kopf zu Boden neigte.

„Wie weg?" bohrte Bobby weiter nach.

„Was weiß ich denn – es war einfach weg. Vielleicht hat es die Sonne vertrieben" Sam blickte wieder Rat suchend an die Decke als er Bobby Frage beantwortete. Er breitete seine Arme aus um sie anschließend auf seine Oberschenkel sinken zu lassen.  
„Ja es war bereits morgens" fügte Dean hinzu. „Der Milchwagen kam schon"

Bobbys Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr meint so einen alten Milchwagen - wo der Fahrer noch mit einer Glocke seine Ankunft verkündet?"

Dean und Sam sahen sich erstaunt an. „Ja …" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Bobby ging jetzt im Zimmer auf und ab. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und seine Finger kraulten seinen Bart, dabei murmelte er irgendetwas vor sich hin. Die Brüder verfolgten ungeduldig die Bewegungen des Alten.

Ruckartig wendete er sich ihnen zu.  
„Sam?" frage er. „Der Küchenjunge riss dich um weil er stolperte?" erstaunt sah Sam zurück. „Hab ich doch schon gesagt…" seufzte er.  
„Es gehört schon ziemlich viel Gewicht dazu dich um zu reißen" fuhr Bobby schmunzelnd fort.  
Über Sams Gesicht huschte wieder dieser beleidigte Gesichtsausdruck. Gerade als er einwenden wollte unterbrach ihn Bobby. „Nein, nein, nein – ist schon gut. Ich glaube es dir." Bobby streckte Sam versöhnend seine Hände entgegen der ihn verdutzt ansah.

Mit gekräuselter Stirn sagte er schließlich „Die Krankenschwester … sie lag am Boden weil sie" – „gestolpert war …???" fielen die Brüder ihm ins Wort und sahen sich erstaunt an.

„Los sag schon Bobby – du weißt doch was" drängte Sam erwartungsvoll.

Der alte Jäger nickte besorgt: „Jungs! Ich weiß mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben …

*** Fortsetzung folgt ***


	7. Chapter 7

*

Kapitel 7

Die Kummerfalten auf Bobbys Stirn ließen die ohnehin angespannte Stimmung der Brüder nicht gerade abflauen. Mit etwas Derartigem hatte sie noch nie zu tun gehabt und diese Unsicherheit heftete sich an ihre Gefühle wie ein schwarzes Tuch. Sam schaute mit besorgtem Gesicht auf Bobby.  
Die rauf gezogenen Augenbrauen unterstrichen seinen fordernden Blick. Dean spielte scheinbar in sich versunken, grübelnd mit einer der Pappschachteln auf dem Tisch obwohl er keinen Augenblick den Alten aus den Augen ließ.

Bobby setzte sich seufzend zurück auf das Bett. Die alte Matratze gab sofort dem Gewicht des alten Jägers nach und zog ihn fast in die Tiefe. Schnaufend kämpfte er wild mit den Armen rudernd um sein Gleichgewicht und stellte dabei fest dass die stundenlange Fahrt seine Gelenke ziemlich beansprucht hatte.

Die Luft tief durch seine Nase einsaugend versuchte Bobby, nach dem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, einen geeigneten Einstieg zu finden. Die Brüder hatten den Eindruck als wisse der Alte nicht so recht wie er beginnen sollte.  
Auf Deans Stirn zeigte sich eine steile Falte der Besorgnis als er den Alten mit fast zusammen gekniffenen Augen beobachtete. Bobbys anscheinende Erklärungsnot beunruhigte ihn zusehends. Schließlich richtete er sich auf um mit geöffneten Armen Bobby zu drängen endlich dieses erdrückende Schweigen zu beenden.

„Also Jungs" begann der alte Jäger schnaufend. „Nach euren Informationen haben wir es hier aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit einem äußerst gefährlichen Druckgeist zu tun." Abrupt beendete er den Satz indem er die Lippen zusammenpresste.  
„Druckgeist" Sams schaute ihn ungläubig an.  
„Was zum Henker ist denn ein Druckgeist?" Dean richtete sich weiter auf – sorgsam darauf bedacht den alten Stuhl der ihn trug nicht wieder übermäßig zu strapazieren.

„Nachdem was ihr mir erzählt habt tippe ich mal auf einen Aufhocker" sagte Bobby, der selbstverständlich diese Reaktion erwartet hatte.

„Aufhocker? – hab ich noch nie was von gehört" fiel ihm Dean ins Wort. Gleichzeitig wandte er sich an Sam. „Steht was zum Thema in Johns Tagebuch?" fragte er den Jüngsten.  
Sam war aufgestanden und kramte im Schubfach seines Nachttisches. Er ergriff das Tagebuch und blätterte hektisch durch die eng beschriebenen Seiten. Seine Augen flogen über die Texte in der Hoffnung noch etwas zu entdecken, obwohl er die Zeilen Seite für Seite fast schon auswendig kannte.  
„Hier steht auch nichts drin" seufzte er nach dem er das Buch wieder geschlossen hatte.  
„Wie kommst du darauf" fragte er neugierig die Augen auf den Alten gebannt, dabei warf er das Buch achtlos auf eines der Betten.

Bobby holte erneut tief Luft um fort zu fahren. „Die Indizien verraten es mir. Obwohl ich noch nie von einem wirklichen Fall gehört habe" Bobby Stimme klang als könnte er seinen eigenen Worten nicht glauben.  
„Ein Aufhocker ist ein koboldähnliches Geschöpf. Typische Spukorte wie Bäche, Brücken, Seen, Wälder, Wegkreuzungen, Kirchhöfe und Mord- oder Richtstätten sind die übliche Stelle für eine Begegnung mit dem Aufhocker, die für den Wanderer körperliche und seelische Krankheiten zur Folge haben. Er springt Wanderern, die nachts noch unterwegs sind, auf die Schultern oder auf den Rücken. Dann ernährt er sich von der Lebensenergie des Opfers und wird außerdem mit der Zeit immer schwerer." Während Bobby berichtete schweifte sein Blick über die alte Blumentapete.

„Bis den Opfern nach einer gewissen Zeit durch die Last die Knochen brechen" stellte Dean kopfnickend fest. „Kein Wunder dass sie so ausgelaugt aussahen" fügte er hinzu und schaute bestätigend auf den alten Jäger.

Sam nahm seinen Laptop vom Bett und bewegte sich wieder zum Tisch. Mit einem Wisch schob er den Papiermüll bei Seite um sich etwas Platz zu verschaffen. Nachdem der Monitor flimmerte flogen seine Finger über die Tastatur. Mit Bobbys Tipp fiel es ihm leicht nach weiteren Informationen zu suchen.

„Ja eure Schilderungen stimmen mit meinen Informationen fast überein" erklärte Bobby: „Wenn die Opfer angesprungen werden geraten sie oft durch die Wucht des Aufpralls ins Stolpern"  
Seine Hände fuhren wieder kraulend durch seinen Bart während sich auf seiner Stirn Grübelfältchen zeigten. „Ich habe allerdings noch nie gelesen dass sie ihre Opfer töten. Sie verwirren die Sinne ihrer Opfer so dass sie wie in einem Alptraum gefangen sind" seine Stimme verriet deutlich seine Besorgnis.

„Möglicherweise ist dieser hier besonders hungrig" in Deans Augen war offensichtlich die Erklärungsnot für diesen merkwürdigen Umstand zu erkennen. Er hob ratlos etwas seine Schulter und fixierte Bobby.

Beide sahen nun auf Sam der fast mit dem Monitor seines Laptops zu verschmelzen schien. Seine schmalen Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammen geschoben. Unter ihnen folgten blaugraue Augen den wieselflinken Fingern, die auf der Tastatur tanzten.  
„Die modernen Sagen bestätigen deine Aussage Bobby" nuschelte der Jüngste in sein Laptop weiterhin die Tastatur und Mouse traktierend.  
Endlich erhob sich Sams brauner Wuschelkopf hinter seinem Monitor. Der triumphierende Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet, dass er fündig geworden war.

„Aber … ! "  
Sam holte bedeutungsvoll Luft und seine Stimme bekam wieder diesen neunmalklugen Singsang-Ton.  
„Die ältesten Berichte über Aufhocker sprechen eindeutig von aufhockenden Leichen und nicht von Kobolden.  
Im Gegensatz zum Nachzehrer, der sein Grab nicht verlassen musste, wenn er den Lebenden Schaden zufügen wollte, stiegen andere Untote ähnlich den Vampiren heraus und raubten den Menschen die Lebenskraft."  
Sams Augen wendeten sich wieder auf den Laptop. Er klickte weiter mit der Mouse um sich durch den Text zu scrollen.

Bobby und Dean blickten erwartungsvoll auf Sam.

„Jetzt kommt's"  
Sam erhob erneut seinen Kopf – seine Augen öffneten sich noch weiter und schoben die Brauen in die Höhe als er die Jäger ansah. Dabei lehnte er seinen Rücken erleichtert gegen die ächzende Lehne des Stuhles.

„Im Westen Deutschlands verschmilzt der Aufhocker mit dem Werwolf zum Stüpp, einem gefährlichen Unhold, der den Menschen anspringt und sich so lange herumtragen lässt, bis das Opfer an Entkräftung stirbt." Seine Hände schlugen freudig über diese Spur auf seine Oberschenkel.  
„Also kann die Heimsuchung doch tödlich enden". Sein letzter Satz hatte was von einem Lehrer.

Bobby sah Dean an der verächtlich seinen Kopf senkte.

Der Ältere fuhr sich mit den Fingern verärgert durch die dunkelblonden kurzen Stoppeln, holte tief Luft und erwiderte genervt „Was ist denn das für ein beschissener Geist! Eine Mischung aus Zombi, Vampyr und Werwolf mit einer Prise Succubus? „Wie kann man ihn töten?" entschlossen warf er die wichtigste Frage in den Raum. „Es ist einfach unglaublich" murrte er anschließend kopfschüttelnd. „Jetzt müssen wir uns auch noch mit deutschen Legenden rumplagen!"

Über Sam Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen. „Ja Bruderherz – Geister kennen wohl keine Grenzen! Vermutlich wurde er von Einwanderern importiert." Seufzend wandte er sich wieder den Informationen aus den Weiten des Internets zu und begann weiter zu lesen: „Der Aufhocker bleibt auf dem Wanderer sitzen, bis dieser durch das herauf brechende Licht, ein Gebet oder Glockenläuten von ihm erlöst wird."

„Die Glocke des Milchwagens" flüsterte Dean und sah Bobby an. Dieser nickte bestätigend.

„Heißt das jetzt dass er weg ist?"

Bobby wollte etwas sagen doch Sam fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Das glaube ich nicht - Dean!" seine Stimme klang leise „Die Glocke hat ihn nur verscheucht. Er wird wieder angreifen."

Dean stand von seinem Platz auf. Er sah seinen Bruder an: „Dann ist er noch in Amelias Wohnung?"  
„Und er wartet auf das nächste Opfer" vollendete Sam die Aussage seines Bruders.

„Steht da nun wie man dieses Ding erledigt oder nicht?" fragte Dean ungeduldig. Nach einer kurzen Besinnungspause wandte er sich etwas verlegen an Sam: „Kleiner – ich habe dir wohl unrecht getan" er lächelte den Jüngeren versöhnlich an. „Offensichtlich war der Küchenjunge doch schwere als er aussah."  
Sam öffnete seinen Mund – schließlich schluckte seinen Kommentar aber runter. Dann hob er abweisend seine Hand und wendete sich lächelnd wieder seiner Recherche zu. „Ist schon ok" murmelte er. Nach einer Weile trafen seine Augen fragend auf Bobby. „Hier steht nicht wie man ihn erledigt. Hast du eine Ahnung Bobby?"

Bobby blickte entmutigt an die Zimmerdecke.  
„Das genau ist unser Problem! Man kann ihn nur vertreiben aber nicht töten! Jungs ihr habt wahnsinniges Glück gehabt. Wenn der Mistkerl erst mal auf einem hockt … lässt er sich nicht mehr so einfach durch Glockenläuten vertreiben – dann ist er praktisch unverwundbar und kann sich sogar von Angriffen regenerieren. Sehr zum Schaden der armen Opfer"

Bobbys Gesicht sprach Bände. „solange wir nicht wissen wie wir ihn erledigen können, müsst ihr verhindern dass jemand diese Wohnung betritt."

„Wie sollen wir das anstellen? Das ist ein Tatort – also wird die Polizei längst da gewesen sein." Sams Reaktion war vorwurfsvoll.  
„Dann wird es unterdessen wieder jemanden erwischt haben!" stellt Dean ärgerlich fest.

*** *** ***

Dieser Fall war wirklich mehr als unheimlich. In seiner gesamten Dienstzeit war ihm etwas derartiges noch nicht untergekommen. Detektiv Mike Miller kniff die Augen zusammen und kräuselte die Stirn als das entgegenkommende aufgeblendete Licht ihm die Sicht auf die Fahrbahn nahm. Nach wenigen Sekunden war der nervende gleißende Strahl vorbeigesaust. Mit fast hypnotisierender Wirkung zogen die gelben Begrenzungsstreifen der Straße wieder gleichmäßig, reflektiert vom Licht der Scheinwerfer seines Autos an ihm vorbei.

Drei grausame Todesfälle in drei Tagen und noch immer keinen Anhaltspunkt wer der Täter war und wie die Leichen derart schrecklich zugerichtet werden konnten. Es schien fast als würde sich das Sterben ausbreiten wie eine Virusinfektion.  
Ein Seufzen kam über Millers Lippen als er einen Gang runter schaltete. Langsam nahm die Steigung der Straße zu was ihm sagte dass er bald am Ziel sein würde. „Noch eine Stunde" dachte er und wischte sich mit der Handfläche über sein Gesicht. Die aufkommende Dunkelheit schien seine Müdigkeit noch erheblich zu fördern.

Am liebsten hätte er den Fall jetzt nicht aus der Hand gegeben. Aber er hatte schon vor Wochen seinen längst überfälligen Urlaub eingereicht und sein Chef bestand nun darauf dass dieser auch eingehalten wurde. Wenn Mike ehrlich zu sich selbst war hatte er einige Tage Auszeit auch wirklich nötig. Mit Sicherheit würde ihm die frische Luft am See gut tun und ein freier Kopf war bei den Ermittlungsarbeiten ja auch von Vorteil.

Mike Miller war auf dem Weg in die Berge um einige freie Tage in einer Blockhütte und am See zu verbringen. Der Kofferraum seines Wagens war mit wenigen Lebensmittelvorräten, Bekleidungstücken sowie einer beeindruckenden Anglerausrüstung bestückt.

Das Knirschen unter den Rädern seins Autos verriet ihm das sich die asphaltierte Landstraße langsam in einen mehr oder weniger schmalen Pfad verwandelt hatte der sich in engen Kurven durch das Dickicht des alten Waldes bergauf schlängelte. Der Detektiv umklammerte fest das Lenkrad und sein Blick war konzentriert auf die Straße gerichtet deren Konturen mehr und mehr von wucherndem Grün verschlungen wurde. Ausladende Zweige klatschten immer öfter gegen die Windschutzscheibe des Wagens und glitten geräuschvoll an den Seiten entlang. Der unbefestigte Fahrbahnbelag ließ die Räder des Autos ins Rutschen kommen. Miller verlangsamte seine Fahrt unter dem dunklen Schatten der Bäume. Das gleichmäßige Tuckern des Motors zerschnitt die nächtliche Stille der Wildnis.

Endlich lichteten sich die Büsche rechts und links des Weges und zwischen den Stämmen der Baumriesen schimmerte, erhellt durch das Mondlicht, die Oberfläche des Sees bewegungslos wie ein gigantischer Spiegel. Nicht weit vom Ufer konnte Mike bereits die Umrisse der alten Blockhütte sehen. Fast lautlos glitt der Wagen langsam aus dem Schatten des Waldes und rollte gemächlich auf einer Wiese vor der Hütte aus.

Als Mike die Autotür öffnete schlug ihm ein anregender, frischer Duft von Wasser, Moos und Erde entgegen. Er holte tief Luft und seine Lungen füllten sich mit dem belebenden kühlen Atem des Waldes.

Entschlossen ging Miller zum Kofferraum und begann unverzüglich sein sparsames Gepäck ins Haus zu tragen. Der feuchte moosige Untergrund verschluckte vollends die Geräusche seiner Schritte.

Eine gute Stunde später saß er zufrieden in seinem Lieblinkssessel und sah Gedankenversunken in die kleinen knisternden Flammen des Kamins. Er genoss den würzig harzigen Geruch den die Wände der Blockhütte auch noch nach Jahrzehnten ausdünsteten.

Sein friedlicher Gesichtsausdruck wurde nur hin und wieder von einem Schatten verdunkelt. Es war immer dann wenn er an diese Mordserie dachte.  
Wieder hatte er dieses schreckliche Bild vor Augen. Eine junge Krankenschwester lag tot am Boden. Ihr Körper war fast mumifiziert als läge sie schon ewig unbemerkt in ihrer Wohnung und doch hatte er die Information dass diese Schwester noch am Vortag in der Klinik gearbeitet hatte. In der gleichen Klinik wie Opfer Nummer zwei – der Küchenjunge. Da musste es doch einen Zusammenhang geben.  
Im Wohnzimmer der Frau gab es deutliche Spuren eines heftigen Kampfes. Leider konnten die ermittelnden Beamten keinen einzigen verwertbaren Finger- oder Fußabdruck finden.  
Er selbst war einer der Ersten gewesen die den Tatort auf Grund eines anonymen Hinweises in Augenschein genommen hatten.

Kräftig streckte er seinen müden Körper und schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. Nach einem kurzen schmerzhaften Zucken huschte ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen. Er musste sich wohl doch etwas die Schulter verrenkt haben als er ungeschickt über die Schwelle der Wohnzimmertür des Opfers gestolpert war.

*** *** ***

Mürrisch warf Dean die Waffentasche in den Kofferraum des Impalas. „Und du meinst wirklich wir müssen jetzt rauf in die Berge zu dieser Blockhütte?"

„Ich habe alle Personen überprüft die bei den Ermittlungen dabei waren" antworte Sam genervt. „Alle sind heute Morgen wohl behalten auf Arbeit erschienen. Niemand klagte über Müdigkeit, Ohrensausen oder Rückenschmerzen Dean! Detektiv Miller ist der einzige den ich noch nicht überprüfen konnte da er laut Angaben seines Chefs für einige Tage zum Fischen gefahren ist."

„Vielleicht ist dieser Aufhocker ja auch verschwunden?" Deans Stimme klang nicht sehr überzeugt. Er sah über seine Schulter zu Bobby der hinter den beiden Jägern stand. „In Amelias Wohnung war er jedenfalls nicht mehr!" Bobby neigte seinen Kopf nach hinten und fixierte einen unsichtbaren Punkt am Himmel. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte Sam bereits wieder das Wort ergriffen.

„Dean! – Wir müssen der Sache nachgehen" seine Augen schauten ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß Sam" seufzte Dean und beugte sich in den Kofferraum um etwas zu suchen. Nach einer Weile erschien sein Kopf wieder. In der Hand hielt er einen matt glänzenden Gegenstand aus Messing mit einem Holzgriff. Seine Augen fixierten vorwurfsvoll den kleinen Bruder als er den Arm in die Höhe hob um ihn zu schwenken. Ein helles Läuten erfüllte die Ohren der Jäger.  
„Sam! Sag mir bitte nicht das du mit so etwas einen Geist jagen willst!" seine Brauen hoben sich als er den Bruder fast beleidigt ins Visier nam. „Wenn Dad das sehen könnte würde er uns zum Teufel jagen" sagte er abschließend und warf die Glocke wieder achtlos zurück.

Sam richtete seinen Blick nach oben. Seine Hände verschwanden in den Taschen seiner Jeans als er leicht mit seinem Oberkörper pendelte. „Dean wir haben nichts anderes um ihn ab zu schrecken" flötete er.

Bobby lauschte belustigt dem Gespräch der Jungs.  
„Sag doch auch mal was" fauchte Dean während sich sein Blick abermals über seine Schultern dem Bärtigen entgegen richtete. Aber der alte Jäger neigte nur etwas seinen Kopf. „Können wir nun endlich losfahren?" Fragte er schließlich.

„Sag mal Sammy – hast du eigentlich irgendeinen Plan wie wir dieses Ding fangen sollen?" Deans Augen wandten sich wieder fragend an den kleinen Bruder.  
„Keine Ahnung Dean! – Wir müssen versuchen ihn einzusperren." Ratlos blinzelten seine Augen durch die brauen Fransen auf seiner Stirn.

„Toller Plan! … Sammy … echt toller Plan! Dummerweise habe ich mein Protonenpäckchen gerade nicht dabei um diesen Mistkerl in die Kiste zu stecken!" Deans ironische Stimme ließ die beiden Anderen schmunzeln. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag schloss er den Kofferraum.

Wenige Sekunden später bog der nachtschwarze Impala zufrieden grollend auf die nächste Straße ein.

*** *** ***

„Detektiv Miller?" flüsterte Dean in den Raum als er sich durch die knarrende Holztür ins Innere der Hütte schob. Er blicke anschließend über seinen Rücken um seine beiden Begleiter aufzufordern ihm zu folgen. Langsam huschten die Silhouetten der Jäger durch die Tür.

Ihre Blicke schweiften durchs Zimmer. Es sah alles aufgeräumt aus. Eine Tragetasche stand unausgepackt auf einem kleinen Tisch. Außer dem leisen Ticken einer Pendeluhr und ihren eigenem leicht beschleunigten Atem umgab sie eine bedrückende Stille. Nichts deutete auf einen Kampf hin. Das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen.

Sam sah als erster die Haarbüschel an der hohen Lehne eines alten Polstersessels der zum Kamin gewandt war.

Entschlossen ging Dean in diese Richtung. Als er um den Sessel herum war presste sich der Atem stoßweise aus seinem Mund. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet was er sah. Mike Miller saß tot in seinem Sessel. Er war völlig verdorrt.

Bobby hatte augenblicklich damit begonnen sämtliche Fenster und die Eingangstür des Zweizimmerhäuschens mit Steinsalz zu versiegeln. Dean ließ den EMF-Messer über den Körper der Leiche gleiten. „Er hockt jedenfalls nicht mehr auf seinen Schultern" interpretierte er das Schweigen des Gerätes.  
Anschließend überprüfte er sorgfältig jeden Winkel des Raumes einschließlich der kleinen separaten Küche deren Tür offen stand.  
„Hier ist alles ok" flüsterte Dean leise. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten bewegte er sich auf Bobby und Sam zu.

Sam richtete seinen Blick warnend nach oben auf den Schlafboden der etwa einen Drittel des Raumes umspannte. Eine schmale, steile Holzleiter führte hinauf und Sam gab durch sein Nicken zu verstehen das er empor steigen wollte. Dean gab ihn das EMF und stimmte ihm zu.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte sich Sam Sprosse für Sprosse auf der knarrenden Leiter der Kante des Bodens. Sein Blick schweifte über die groben Holzdielen während er mit einer Hand den EMF-Messer langsam nachzog um den Raum der sich nun in Augenhöhe vor ihm ausbreitete zu scannen.  
Als der warnende Pfeifton ihn erreichte fegte bereits ein schneller unsichtbarer Körper fauchend über seine rechte Schulter. Sam verspürte einen reißenden Schmerz auf seiner Brust und schrie überrascht auf. Die Wucht des Aufpralls riss den Jüngsten von der Leiter und er stürzte fast drei Meter in die Tiefe.

Bobby und Dean konnten spüren wie der Unsichtbare mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit gehetzt vom Klang der Glocke, die der Alte heftig schüttelte, fast panisch durch den Raum fegte und dabei alles was sich ihm in den Weg stellte zu Boden riss. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schien es als hätte ein Wirbelsturm im Raum gewütet. Noch einmal hörten sie das Fauchen als die Küchentür krachend ins Schloss fiel.

„Er ist da drin" flüsterte Bobby keuchend Dean zugewandt, der bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Bruder war und sich neben ihn kniete. Sam lag stöhnend am Boden und kniff schmerzverzerrt die Augen zu. Seine Hand drückte sich verkrampft auf seine rechte Brust und Unmengen von Blut durchtränkten schon nach kürzester Zeit sein Hemd und quetschen sich durch seine Finger.

„Versiegele die Tür mit Steinsalz" schrie Dean Bobby heiser entgegen während er versuchte Sams Hand von der Wunde zu lösen. „Verdammt Sam lass los" flüsterte er hektisch. Seine Finger zogen an der verkrampften Hand des Jüngsten.  
Der Anblick des vielen Blutes ließ ihn panisch werden. „Sammy komm schon" sagte er heiser und zerrte an der Hand die einfach nicht nachgeben wollte. Sam öffnete seine Augen und Dean konnte erkennen dass sie ziellos durch den Raum irrten. Das war eine Folge des Sturzes.

Als Bobby das Steinsalz entlang der Küchentür gestreut hatte hastete er zu Dean. „Es ist eingesperrt" keuchte er.  
„Verdammt Bobby hilf mir" presste Dean hervor.  
Ihm war im Augenblick völlig egal wo sich dieser Geist herumtrieb und ob er eingesperrt war. Der Anblick des Blutes das zwischen den Fingern seines Bruder heraussprudelte versetzte ihn in Angst uns Schrecken.

Sam hatte die Beine angezogen und seine Hand verkrampfte sich durch die Benommenheit des Sturzes wie ein Schraubstock auf seiner Brust. Sein Körper bäumte sich stöhnend auf.  
„Sammy! … SAM! Verdammt lass doch endlich los" schrie ihn Dean verzweifelt an und zog mit aller Gewalt am Handgelenk des Bruders. Bobby sank auf die Knie um dem Älteren zu helfen. Die beiden Männer hatten Mühe den harten Griff des Jüngsten zu lösen.

Als Bobby endlich einen Blick auf die Verletzung werfen konnte entwich ihm nur ein Fluchen. Er sah Dean mit aufgerissen Augen an. „Das ist verdammt übel" keuchte er. „Dean dein Bruder braucht einen Arzt!" Der Bärtige schwang sich auf die Beine. „Warte hier ich hole Verbandzeug" sagte er hastig und verschwand aus der Tür.

Sam schien die Benommenheit des Aufpralls langsam zu überwinden und wurde ruhiger. Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben um sich die schmerzende Stelle selbst anzusehen.  
„Bleib liegen Sammy" flüsterte Dean und legte seine Hand mit sanftem Druck auf die Stirn seines Bruders um ihn daran zu hindern sich zu erheben. Stöhnend gab der Jüngere diesem Druck nach und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Sams Atmung war beschleunigt, sein Körper fing langsam an zu zittern „Ist es schlimm?" mühselig quetschte er die Frage durch seine verbissenen Zähne. Dabei irrten seine Augen verängstigt durch den Raum bevor sie sich hilfesuchend auf das Gesicht seines Bruders hefteten.

Dean sah auf die blutende Stelle die an den Prankenhieb eines Bären erinnerte. Vier Krallen hatten sich zentimetertief durch die Haut und das darunterliegende Fleisch gepflügt. Sie hinterließen klaffende, zerrissene Gräben die sich unentwegt mit Blut füllten das der Schwerkraft folgend über Sams Körper zu Boden floss.  
„Wir kriegen das wieder hin Kleiner" sagte Dean leise. Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Er wusste nicht ob es an der Hitze lag oder ob es Angstschweiß war. Mit aller Gewalt versuchte er das Zittern seines Körpers vor Sam zu verbergen. Vorsichtig presste er nun beide Hände auf die Wunde und spürte wie das Blut des Bruders warm durch seine Finger glitt.  
„Bobby wird das wieder zusammenflicken" versuchte er den schwer atmenden Jüngsten zu beruhigen. Mit panisch erstarrten Augen beobachtete Dean den Blutfleck, der sich auf den Dielen immer weiter ausbreitete.

***** Fortsetzung folgt *****

Aufhocker Quelle: Wikipedia


	8. Chapter 8

*

Kapitel 8

Angespannt starrte Dean auf die Fahrbahn. Die Lichtkegel des Impalas zerrissen die Dunkelheit vor ihm und erleuchteten die rutschige unbefestigte Straße. Üppiges Grün aus dem Wald wucherte über ihre Ränder und drängte sich in den Weg. Sein Blick wanderte auf den Innenspiegel der den hinteren Raum der schwach erleuchteten der Fahrerkabine abbildete. Er konnte den Kopf seines Bruder in der schattigen Umgebung unsicher auf seinen Schultern wanken sehen. Sams Stirn war feucht und Haarfransen klebten in seinem blassen Gesicht. Er lag halb auf dem Rücksitz den Körper in die Ecke gezwängt um Halt zu finden. Seine Beine hatte er auf der Rückbank angewinkelt.

Der Druckverband den Bobby angelegt hatte schien die Blutung gestoppt zu haben. Zumindest hatte sich der Blutfleck der noch vor wenigen Minuten die weiße Binde rot färbte seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr vergrößert.

Dean krallte seine Hände in das Lenkrad und fuhr so schnell wie es ging, sorgfältig darauf bedacht das Auto so ruhig wie möglich über den uneben Pfad zu manövrieren. Denn bei jedem Hopser den der Impala machte, ließ ihn ein Stöhnen aus dem Hintergrund zusammenfahren.

Dean presste die Lippen aufeinander und schaute wieder nach von. Die Nebelschwaden die ihnen vom feuchten Waldboden entgegen waberten machten es immer schwerer den Weg zu erkennen. Wieder ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel. „Sammy?" als er einen mühsamen Ton seines Bruder hörte war er etwas erleichtert. „Schlaf mir jetzt bloß nicht ein hörst du Sam?" fuhr er ihn an. Im gleichen Moment tat es ihm leid. Dean wollte nicht hart klingen. Aber sein Bruder durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall einschlafen.

„Ist gut Dean – ich pass auf ihn auf" murmelte Bobby der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. „Konzentriere dich auf die Straße sonst landen wir alle noch im Gebüsch". Bobby sah den Älteren an.

„Verdammt ist dieser Weg nicht bald zu Ende?" fluchte Dean. Sein Hände umklammerten noch fester das Lenkrad. Zwischen seinen Augen bildete sich eine steile Falte als er konzentriert nach vorn in die Dunkelheit blickte. Er holte tief Luft.  
„Was machen wir jetzt nur Bobby?" Dean flüsterte hilflos. Seine Augen streiften kurz den Blick des alten Jägers.

Über Bobbys Lippen kam ein Seufzen. Er wollte gar nicht hören was Dean zu sagen beabsichtigte. Aber Bobby wusste auch, dass Dean Recht hatte.

„Es ist keine Schusswunde …" Dean schluckte…  
Sein Blick glitt erneut in den Spiegel um nach Sam zu sehen.

Bobby holte tief Luft. „Dean …!" ---

Deans fragender Blick heftete sich auf das Gesicht des Alten.  
„Bobby …. Packst du das?" Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt. Seine Augen irrten für einen Moment beschwörend durch die Fahrgastzelle.  
Deans Stimme wurde noch leiser. „Bobby…!" verzweifelt holte er Luft und verfluchte sich innerlich. „Wenn wir ihn in die Klinik bringen, müssen wir Fragen beantworten dann wird es morgen früh an der Hütte von Beamten nur so wimmeln. Das ist als würden wir das Buffet für diesen verdammten Aufhocker eröffnen."

Bobby senkte seinen Kopf. Geräuschvoll atmete er aus.  
Dann traf sein Blick zornig auf Dean. Er sah wie ein glitzernder Tropfen über Deans Wange nach unten glitt bevor er sich schnell mit der Hand übers Gesicht wischte.

Fast unhörbar sprach Dean weiter: „Du hast dieses Ding da oben eingesperrt. Miller wird in den nächsten Tagen von niemanden vermisst werden. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren dass noch jemand stirbt. Außerdem gewinnen wir Zeit bis wir eine Lösung haben." Dean hatte seinen Blick wieder starr auf die Fahrbahn gerichtet - seine Kiefer zuckten unter der Anspannung.

Bobby warf einen kurzen Blick auf Sam der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er war in sich zusammen gesunken und sein Körper schwankte im Rhythmus des Wagens auf dem Rücksitz. Der Kopf taumelte dabei unsicher auf seinen Schultern.

Bobby war unfähig den Kloß der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte runter zu schlucken. „Er hat viel Blut verloren" flüsterte er, dabei wanderte sein Blick wieder zum Älteren. „Dean … wir reden hier nicht von zwei oder drei Stichen!" Er sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Dann wendete er sich ab und suchte verzweifelt irgendein Ziel in den vorbeifliegenden Büschen.

Es folgten Minuten ratlosen Schweigens.

„Ich kann das nicht." Seufzend unterbrach Bobby die Stille. „ …und Sam hält das nicht durch – keiner kann das durchhalten" bebend sprach er die Worte gegen die Glasscheibe.

Tief atmete Dean aus. Er nickte „Ist ok … Bobby."

„Nein! – Dean hat Recht!" Sams keuchende Stimme hatte die Jäger aufgeschreckt.

„Sam?" Dean sah wieder in den Rückspiegel. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und schluckte heftig. Sam hatte den Kopf gehoben - seine matten Augen blickten zu Bobby der sich ebenfalls dem Jüngeren zugewendet hatte. „Wir dürfen kein weiteres Leben mehr riskieren. Es sind genug gestorben." Kummerfalten zeichneten kleine Schatten auf seine Stirn. „Du machst es Bobby!" Sams Worte waren leise und stockend aber bestimmend.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Deans Stimme zitterte als er in den Rückspiegel sprach. Seine Hände verkrampften sich so sehr ins Lenkrad dass die Fingerkuppen blau anliefen. Er sah in das blasse, gezeichnete Gesicht seines Bruders. Seine schmalen Lippen hatte fast keine Farbe mehr. Mit einem Mal bereute Dean diese Möglichkeit überhaupt angesprochen zu haben.

Sam nickte leicht als seine Augen Bobby fixierten. Der Alte sah Sam hilfesuchend an, schloss nach einem Augenblick kopfschüttelnd die Augen und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden. Ein tiefer Atemzug stieß seufzend aus seinem Mund.

Der Wald hatte den Impala freigegeben. Das Auto folgte leise grollend der Fahrbahnmarkierung und trug die drei Männer durch die Nacht - in Richtung Motel.

*** *** ***

Seine Zähne bissen wieder in den von Speichel und Blut gedrängten Weichholzknebel auf dem sich schon unzählige tiefe Abdrücke befanden. Der heisere Schrei der sich aus seinem Hals quälte wurde durch das Stück Holz in seinem Mund blockiert und rollte gurgelnd an den Seiten vorbei – raus in den Raum. Sams schweißgebadeter Körper stemmte sich rebellierend gegen die Hände des Bruders, der mit aller Macht versuchte seine Schultern auf der Matratze zu halten.

Dean hatte die Augen verschlossen und biss sich auf die blutigen Lippen als er seinen zitternden Körper zwang den Druck auf die Arme zu erhöhen, damit Sam im Abwehraffekt nicht um sich schlug oder Bobbys Kräfte verzehrende Bemühungen, mit einem unkontrollierten Ruck, zu Nichte machte.  
Der Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn. Dean hatte sich schon vor Stunden dafür verflucht, diese unmenschliche Aktion eingegangen zu sein.  
Bobby hatte Recht gehabt. Es war eine nicht enden wollende Tortur. Wie konnte er das Sammy nur zumuten. Die Übelkeit, die sich pausenlos durch seinen Hals zu würgen versuchte, schluckte er runter. Kurz öffnete er die Augen und sah wieder das verhasste Bild. Er blickte mit erstarrtem Gesicht auf Bobby der halb auf Sam kniete und mit blutigen Fingern seine Wunden nähte.  
Gequält von diesem Anblick verschloss Dean erneut die Augen. Seine Lungen verlangten nach Sauerstoff bekamen aber nur schweißgetränkte nach Blut riechende Hitze als er heftig einatmete.  
Seine Handflächen drückten mit aller Gewalt gegen die rutschigen Schultern seines Bruders, dessen Körper beim verzweifelten Akt seiner reflexartigen Abwehr schier unglaubliche Kräfte entwickelte.

Erst als Bobby die Nadel beiseite legte um die beiden Enden des Fadens zu verknoten, sank Sams Körper kraftlos zurück. Der Knebel glitt ihm aus dem Mund als sein Kopf keuchend auf die Seite fiel. Jeder Luftstoß den seine heftig pumpende Lunge in den Raum presste vermischte sich mit heiserem Stöhnen. Sein Brustkorb wölbte sich Dean entgegen und fiel gleich wieder zusammen.  
Sam war schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage Worte zu formulieren. Seine geröteten, glasigen Augen irrten wahnsinnig von Schmerzen und vernebelt vom Alkohol durchs Zimmer und schienen selbst durch Dean hindurch zu sehen.

Deans Hände lösten sich von Sams Schultern und er ergriff den Knebel. „Sammy … Sammy … bitte!" --- sein Körper zuckte und seine Stimme erstickte in Tränen als er versuchte das Stück Holz wieder in Sams Mund zu befördern.  
Aber Sam weigerte sich – er presste seine Lippen zusammen und riss seinen Kopf hastig zur anderen Seite. Seine verkrampften Hände öffneten sich und die Sehnen der Finger zerrten sie auseinander. Sams Atem quälte sich jetzt rasend durch seine Nase.

„Bitte Sam" wimmerte Dean. Er konnte durch seine nassen Augen kaum noch etwas erkennen. „Es ist gleich vorbei … bitte – nur noch einmal" seine Finger folgten zitternd Sams flüchtender Kopfbewegung. Als es ihm endlich gelang das verhasste Stück Holz wieder zwischen die Zähne seines Bruders zu pressen, musste er hilflos zusehen wie Sam seine Augen panisch aufriss, sein Körper zu zittern begann und sich seine Atmung schlagartig wieder beschleunigte.

„Sch … Sch … ich bin bei dir – Sammy …" heiser flüsterte er die Worte dem Jüngsten entgegen und strich ihm sanft über die verschwitze Stirn. Deans Augen suchten flehend Bobbys Blick um ihn noch ein paar Sekunden Verschnaufpause für Sam abzuringen.

Bobby nickte müde …

„Sammy? … noch einmal …. Bitte …" flehte Dean ihn an und er wusste nicht wie oft er diese Worte in den vergangen Stunden schon gesagt hatte.  
Er hatte sich zu Sam herunter gebeugt und mit seinen Händen den Kopf des kleinen Bruders fixiert um ihn in die Augen zu sehen.  
Tränen liefen über Sams Wagen und vermischten sich mit kaltem Scheiß. Trübe Pupillen versuchten Dean zu fixieren als Sam verzweifelt fast unmerklich nickte.  
Dabei drängte sich seine Atmung pfeifend am Knebel vorbei in den sich seine Zähne wieder fest verbissen. Sam umklammerte mit seinen Fingern Halt suchend die Handgelenke seines großen Bruders und schloss wimmernd seine Augen.

Dean sah nickend zu Bobby herüber. Er schluckte trocken, dann biss auch er seine Zähne zusammen und richtete sich wieder auf um die Hebelwirkung seiner Arme zu verstärken.

Und wieder drückte Dean mit seinen Händen Sams Schultern gegen die Matratze…

Bobby sah kurz mit hasserfüllten Augen zu Dean auf.  
Sein Knie drückte sich fest gegen Sams Brustbein.  
Er holte tief Luft. Dann presste der Alte seine Lippen zusammen und zwang abermals die gebogene Nadel langsam durch das Fleisch.

Sam stöhnte auf und seine Zähne vergruben sich noch fester in das weiche Holz des Knebels das dem Druck knirschend nachgab und allmählich zu splittern begann. Sein sich aufbäumender Körper erforderte Deans gesamte Kraftreserven beim Versuch ihn zu halten. Als Sam seinen Kopf krampfartig nach hinten riss war sein Gesicht rot von der Anstrengung sein Schreien zu unterdrücken. Die Adern an Schläfen und Hals quollen unter der feucht schimmernden Haut hervor – sie schienen jeden Augenblick zu platzen. Sams Atmung geriet ins Stocken und setzte schließlich aus. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers erstarrte zu Stein.  
Verkrampfte Finger bohrten sich eisern in Deans Unterarme, an denen sich längst dunkle Abdrücke gebildet hatten.

Dean stöhnte als sich seine Finger immer härter in die feuchte Haut seines Bruders pressten um nicht zu rutschen. Verzweifelt riss er seinen Kopf nach oben und ein markerschütternder Schrei machte seiner gepeinigten Seele Luft.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – erfüllt mit unterdrückten, gurgelnden Schreien, bohrte sich die Nadel endlich durch die widerspenstige Haut auf der anderen Seite der Wunde.

Hastig schnitt Bobby mit fiebrigen Fingern den Faden ab und legte die Nadel in ein kleines mit Alkohol gefülltes Glas. Dann zog er die beiden gegenüberliegenden Enden zusammen. Langsam schloss sich das klaffende Fleisch. Mit konzentrierten Blick verknotete er die Fäden und tupfte abschließend mit einem kleinen Zellstofftuch vorsichtig das nachsickernde Blut von der Wunde.  
Seufzend richtete er sich auf und wischte sich stöhnend mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Bobby konnte gar nicht mehr erkennen was er da überhaupt machte.  
Die Wundränder waren durch die unzähligen Einstiche völlig geschwollen und Knoten versperrten ihm die Sicht.  
Bobbys Blick fiel auf Sam, der nach der Prozedur wieder kraftlos zurück gesunken war. Sein Gesicht war totenbleich. Die Lider flatterten vor seinen Augen als sich die blaugraue Iris in ihnen fiebrig nach oben rollte. Sein Kopf bewegte sich gehetzt hin und her dann fiel er zur Seite und zuckte unruhig. Der keuchende Atem der ihm entwich war rasend und flach. Ein schimmernder Film aus Schweiß überzog seinen ausgezehrten Körper.

Bobbys Blick flog auf die Flasche Whisky die auf dem Nachtisch stand und noch einen kleinen Rest beherbergte. Sein weisender Blick forderte Dean auf Sam diesen letzten Rest einzuflößen.

Dean nickte erschöpft. Er setzte sich neben Sam auf das Bett. Dann wendete mit beiden Händen vorsichtig den Kopf seines Bruders und hob ihn etwas an. Dean ließ seinen Arm sanft hinter Sams Nacken gleiten und versuchte diesen wackelnden Kopf irgendwie zu halten.  
„Komm Sammy – hier … " Sein Flüstern war rau und stockend. Mit zitternder Hand hatte er die Flasche ergriffen und führte sie an Sams Lippen.

Sam versuchte instinktiv Dean anzusehen – aber seine schweren Lider versperrten ihm die Sicht und sein Körper wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen.  
Angewidert wich sein Kopf zurück als ihm der verhasste Geruch aus der Flasche entgegen strömte. Schließlich öffneten sich Sams zitternde Lippen teilnahmslos.  
Als sich die bräunliche Flüssigkeit in Sams Mund ergoss begann er zu würgen und zu husten. Sam wandte sich reflexartig zur Seite. Sein Körper wehrte sich heftig gegen den Alkohol und kleine Portionen seines Mageninhaltes platschten schubweise auf den Boden.  
Der Schmerz des Brechkrampfes entriss Sam nur weiteres Stöhnen das Dean sofort veranlasste den sinnlosen Versuch abzubrechen. Die Flasche fiel zu Boden und Dean richtete den Jüngsten hastig auf um ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern.  
Ächzend glitt der kraftlose Körper unkontrolliert in seine Arme. Sams wankender Kopf fand Halt auf der Schulter seines großen Bruders.  
Eine Hand hatte Dean stützende in seinen Rücken gelegt und die andere versuchte den Kopf zu halten. Dean konnte spüren wie das warme Blut aus Sams Wunde sein Shirt durchtränkte und sich auf seine Haut klebte. Sams fliegender Atem stieß in sein Ohr und löste ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht in Dean aus, dass ihn fast zerriss.  
Der Ältere öffnete seinen Mund. Er wollte irgend etwas sagen … irgend etwas - dass Sam helfen oder trösten konnte - aber es war so schwer Worte zu finden. Sein Herz hämmerte heftig gegen die Brust seines kleinen Bruders als er ihn verzweifelt an seinen Körper drückte.

Irgendwo weit entfernt konnte Sam die Stimme seines Bruders noch flüstern hören und er spürte seine wärmende Anwesenheit. Aber die Worte die Dean sprach drangen nicht mehr zu Sam durch. Viel zu weit war sein Bewusstsein schon der Welt entrückt. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher als sich fallen lassen in den lindernden Schoß der Dunkelheit die ihn langsam umarmte und fort trug.  
Sam bemerkte nichts vom Zucken seines Bruders und den heißen Tränen die er über seinen Schultern vergoss. Ein lange unterdrückter Weinkrampf brach nun gnadenlos aus Deans Innerstem an die Oberfläche herauf und erschütterte seinen Körper.

Irgendwann spürte Dean Bobbys Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte und er konnte dem Blick des Alten nicht mehr ausweichen, der ihn mit erfrorenen Augen aufforderte, den quälenden Kampf noch einmal aufzunehmen.

Mit getrübten, tränennassen Augen zwang sich Dean, nachdem er Sam vorsichtig zurück gebettet hatte, auf die zitternden Beine. Ein letztes Mal griff er zum Weichholzknebel - und er wünschte sich dafür in die Hölle …

***** Fortsetzung folgt*****


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Das Tageslicht wurde seit Sams Verarzten bereits ein zweites Mal durch die aufkommende Dämmerung verdrängt. Die Sonne verabschiedete sich mit einem gleißenden Rot, das vom Horizont aus den staubigen Parkplatz des Motels einfärbte. Die Bäume warfen ihre langen Schatten auf seine graue, betonierte Fläche.  
Purpur schimmernde schmale Strahlen fielen durch die leicht geöffneten Vorhänge ins Zimmer und machten die winzigen Staubkörnchen sichtbar, die wie auf erleuchteten Bahnen durch die Luft tanzten.

Dean saß seit Stunden auf seinem kleinen Holzstuhl. Seine Gelenke waren steif durch die unbequeme Haltung und knackten bei jeder Bewegung. Er hatte die Hände auf die Oberschenkel gelegt. Hin und wieder sank sein Körper ruckartig in sich zusammen und versuchte den Schlaf zu erzwingen der längst überfällig war. Jedes Mal wenn Dean sich dann wieder hochgerissen hatte, griff er nach der Thermokanne auf dem Tisch um sich mit Kaffee zu puschen.

Ein tiefer Schlaf, der einer Bewusstlosigkeit ähnelte, hielt Sam seit fast zwei Tagen unerbittlich gefangen.  
Nachdem Bobby sich vom zermürbenden Kampf, Sam zu retten, durch einige Stunden Schlaf etwas erholt hatte, war er gegangen um Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Ihm war klar, dass Dean seinen Bruder in diesem Zustand keine Sekunde lang allein lassen würde. Er würde ehr verhungern als es zu riskieren nicht bei ihm zu sein wenn er zu sich käme.

Dean rieb sich mit den Handballen die glasigen Augen. Er streckte sich um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Dann erhob er sich ächzend und ging die paar Schritte zu Sam herüber.

Seine Augen schauten besorgt auf den Jüngeren. Aufmerksam beobachtete Dean Sams blasses Gesicht. Seit einigen Stunden hatte sich sein fiebriger Zustand gebessert.  
Sam atmete gleichmäßig und ruhig. Nur hin und wieder zuckten seine Augen nervös unter den Lidern. Dann konnte es passieren dass Sam plötzlich seinen Kopf herum riss, sein Körper sich verkrampfte und ein leises Stöhnen zwischen seinen Lippen nach Außen entfloh.  
Vielleicht erinnerte sich sein Körper an die unerträglichen Schmerzen die er ertragen hatte und verfing sich im quälenden Nachgeschmack des Erlebten.  
In solchen Augenblicken, schoss der Schrecken durch Deans Nervenbahnen und verwandelte sich hinter seinen Schläfen zu einem elektrisierenden Stich der ihn augenblicklich vom Stuhl riss.

Auf Sams Stirn und seinen Schultern bildeten sich immer noch Schweißperlen.  
Dean nahm ein kleines Handtuch das griffbereit auf dem Nachtschränkchen lag. Er befeuchtete es mit Wasser das in einer Schüssel ebenfalls dort stand. Dann beugte er sich zu Sam herunter und vorsichtig, nachdem er seine feuchte Haare aus der Stirn gewischt hatte tupfte er die winzigen Perlen von seiner Haut.

Bobby und Dean hatten nach Sams Tortur schlicht und ergreifend auf alles verzichtet was den Jüngeren auch nur eine Sekunde länger gequält hätte. Mit Mühe hatten sie es geschafft seinen ohnmächtigen Körper von der blutgetränkten Matratze seines Bettes in Deans sauberes Bett zu schaffen.  
An Stelle eines umständlichen über den Rücken verlaufenden Wundverbandes hatte Bobby die Nähte mit einigen Lagen Verbandtücher abgedeckt und mit Heftpflastern fixiert um ein Eindringen von Keimen zu verhindern. Sam hatte nicht einmal ein Shirt an. Es war auf diese Weise einfacher die Verletzung regelmäßig zu kontrollieren ohne dabei den angeschlagen Jüngsten durch überflüssiges umher bugsieren weiter zu malträtieren.

Schnell prüfte Dean mit seinem Handrücken die Temperatur auf Sams Stirn. Er schien kein Fieber zu haben. Auf dem ausgezehrten Gesicht des Älteren zeigte sich nach Stunden ein winziges zuversichtliches Lächeln. Nachdem er das Handtuch neben die Schüssel mit Wasser gelegt hatte richtete sich Dean wieder auf.

Abermals glitten seine Augen besorgt über den Bruder. Sams Atem erfüllte leise den Raum. Kaum sichtbar bewegte sich dabei sein Brustkorb. Sein Kopf war Dean zu gewendet und seine Arme lagen bewegungslos auf der dünnen Bettdecke die ihn vor Auskühlung schützen sollte. Sein Gesicht und seine Schultern schimmerten leicht im schwachen Licht.  
Sogar jetzt, so nahe dem Abgrund schien Sam sich Sorgen zu machen. Kleine Kummerfalten zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab.  
Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ratlos fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die kurzen zerzausten Haare.  
Sam machte sich immer Sorgen um die Menschen die ihn umgaben – bedauerlicherweise am wenigsten um sich selbst.  
Klar er war stur und hart im Nehmen – ein typischer Winschester eben.  
Aber diesmal hatte er seine Leidensfähigkeit eindeutig überschätzt. Die enorme Energie die sein Körper benötigte um die Wunden zu heilen, verzehrte sichtbar Sams letzte Reserven.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stieß Dean die Luft aus seinen Lungen.  
„Sammy …bitte wach auf" fast unhörbar flüsterte er die Worte flehend in den Raum. Sorgfältig kontrollierte Dean den dürftigen Verband und richtete die Bettdecke.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf wie zerbrechlich Sam trotz seiner enormen Größe wirkte.  
Seine schmalen Lippen und Augenbraunen gaben ihm etwas Filigranes, sehr Verletzliches. Im Halbdunkeln des Zimmers sah Sam aus wie eine Statur aus hauchdünnem weißem Porzellan.

*** *** ***

Entsetzliche grelle Schreie erfüllte das Zimmer. Wie im Wahn starrte Sam mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, um sich schlagend, in das Gesicht seines Bruders der verzweifelt versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Dean hatte die wild rudernden Arme des Jüngsten ergriffen um ihn daran zu hindern sich selbst zu verletzten.  
Sams Haut war fiebrig heiß und kalter Schweiß lief perlte unentwegt von seinem zitternden Körper auf das frische Laken.  
Mit einem Ruck hatte Dean den Verband von Sams Wunde gerissen und sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt.  
Die Kanten der Nahtstellen hatte sich schwarz verfärbt und dunkle krümelige Krusten türmten sich auf der durchnässten geschwollenen Wunde. Rote, glühendheiße Ausläufer breiten sich strahlenförmig auf der umgebenden Haut aus.  
Sams starre Pupillen waren so weit geöffnet, dass sie fast die gesamte Iris verdrängten. Sein Atem raste Dean entgegen und er spürte wie sich die Finger seines kleinen Bruders in seine Oberarme bohrten. Sam krampfte unter peitschenden Fieberschüben.  
Plötzlich überspannte sich der glühende Körper und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten. Dann sackte Sam zusammen und wurde still – viel zu still …

„Sammy? … SAM!"

Mit beiden Händen Sams Schultern fest umklammert, schüttelte ihn Dean heftig. Aber Sam reagierte nicht mehr.

Hastig tastete Dean nach der Schlagader am Hals.  
Er konnte nichts fühlen. … Er versuchte es noch einmal. Seine Finger glitten fahrig auf und ab – da pumpte nichts.  
Dean stockte der Atem - sein Herz verkrampft sich. Er fühlte sich als hätte ihm jemand die Beine unter seinem Körper weggerissen.

Als Dean sein Ohr auf Sams Brust legte hörte er nur Stille. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und konzentrierte sich aufs Äußerste. Seine Atmung verlangsamte sich bis das Herz fast stehen blieb. Dean lauschte angestrengt.  
Da war kein Laut – kein Herzschlag – kein Atemzug – keine winzige Bewegung - Nichts …

„SAM! … verdammt gib jetzt nicht auf!" in Deans rau gesprochen Worten vibrierte Panik.  
Wieder schüttelte Dean heftig seinen Bruder! – Keine Reaktion.

Mit einem verzweifelten Ruck hatte Dean den Oberkörper seines Bruders in die Höhe gerissen. Sams Kopf sank auf seine Brust und taumelte bei jeder Bewegung unnatürlich hin und her. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war emotionslos und beängstigend friedlich. Sam bewegte sich in Deans Händen wie eine Schlenkerpuppe. Entsetzt ließ Dean seinen Bruder zurück fallen. Seine Blicke irrten Hilfe suchend durch das schattige Zimmer und die Gedanken verknoteten sich zu einem Wirrwarr das unentwegt in seinem Kopf rauschte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment entsetzter Ratlosigkeit drückte Dean hastig den Handballen seiner Rechten auf Sams Brustbein. Mit der Linken verstärkte er die Kraftwirkung in dem er sie auf den Handrücken der anderen legte. Dann verlagerte er sein gesamtes Gewicht auf die Arme begann rhythmisch zu drücken.

Eins ... zwei …drei … vier …

„verdammt komm schon"

… sechs … sieben …

„Sam – du verdammter Mistkerl! ATME!"

… neun … zehn

„tu mir das nicht an! Ich schwöre dir ich schlag dich windelweich – komm Atme"

… elf … zwölf …

NICHTS …

Dean ergriff den Kopf des Jüngeren und streckte ihn nach hinten durch dann verschloss er Sams Mund indem er seinen Unterkiefer gegen den Oberkiefer drückte. Er holte tief Luft und presste den gesamten Inhalt seiner Lunge durch Sam Nase. Dabei klebten seine Augen angstgeweitet auf der Brust seines Bruders, die sich leicht anhob. Als Dean abließ um erneut ein zu atmen sank Sams Brust wieder. Er versuchte es noch einmal.  
Sam Körper reagierte mechanisch.  
Dean versuchte es wieder und wieder – bis ihm schwarz wurde vor Augen.

Erneut begann Dean mit der Druckmassage.

Eins … zwei … drei … vier …

„SAM – BITTE" ----- Dean schrie ihn an.  
„Verdammt – wer gibt dir das Recht aufzugeben! Atme! Das ist ein Befehl!" heiser keuchend spie Dean die Worte seinem Bruder entgegen.

Fünf … sechs … sieben …

Rasend vor Wut und Verzweiflung ballte Dean seine Hand zu Faust. Er holt aus und schlug mit aller Kraft auf Sams Brustbein das ächzend nachgab.

Einmal – zweimal – dreimal …

Der Körper seines Bruders schnippte durch die Wucht der Hiebe, bei jedem Schlag nach  
oben. Sams Gesicht blieb dabei kalt, emotionslos und unberührt.

In Deans Augen kämpften Verzweiflung und Hass um die Vorherrschaft. Erneut riss er seinen Arm in die Höhe und seine Faust sauste pfeifend durch die Luft dem regungslosen Körper seines Bruders entgegen.

Heiser kreischend erfüllte seine Stimme das stille Zimmer.

„DU" –  
es folgte ein Schlag  
„SOLLST"  
– ein weiterer Schlag  
„ATMEN!"  
- noch ein Schlag.

Dabei starrte Dean atemlos in das Gesicht seines Bruders. Sein Herz raste und Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Als er inne hielt um zu sehen was geschah, sank Sams Körper augenblicklich zurück: Kalt, Emotionslos und Unberührt …

Mit fassungslosen Augen sah Dean auf Sams leblosen Körper. Sein Gesicht hatte einen eigenartig friedlichen Ausdruck. Es sah fast aus als würde Sam lächeln.

Als Dean erkannte was geschehen war sank er zusammen. Er kniete am Bett und seine Stirn presste sich auf Sams Brust. Alles brach aus ihm heraus. Es war als würde sich sein Innerstes nach außen kehren – als würde seine Seele aus seinem Körper reißen und fliehen - nichts außer Leere zurück lassend.

„Sam! Lass mich nicht zurück!" wimmerte Dean. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und seine Arme sanken kraftlos zu Boden.  
„Sammy – bitte!" schluchzte er „Wir sind doch gerade erst wieder Brüder geworden"  
Dean konnte nichts mehr fühlen. Er spürte nur ein unendliches, eisiges Vakuum das in ihm aufstieg und ihn verschlang.

Sein Blick richtete sich nach oben und seine Augen suchten vergeblich ein Ziel.

„SAM" er schrie den Namen heiser hinaus – seine Hand hatte das kleine Jagdmesser gezogen, das er immer am Fußgelenk verbarg.

„SAMMY" schrie Dean erneut zornig in den schweigenden Raum.

Dann erhob er den Dolch und richtete die kleine zweischneidige silberne Klinge auf seine Brust. Dean wollte seinem Bruder folgen …

*** *** ***

„DEAN!" weit entfernt vernahm der Ältere Bobbys Stimme wie aus einem sich materialisierende Nebel. Sein Körper begann sich gegen seinen Willen eigenartig zu schütteln.

„Dean wach auf!" die Stimme wurde deutlicher.

Entsetzt riss der Ältere seine Augen auf. Mit einem tiefen Zug saugte er Luft in seine Lunge. Keuchend blickte er auf Bobby, der einen Kochlöffel in der Hand haltend neben ihm stand. Er hatte die Finger der anderen in Deans Schultern vergraben und schüttelte ihn heftig.  
„Du hast im Traum geschrien" sagte er erschrocken und seine Augen blickten besorgt auf Dean der ihn kreidebleich und völlig verschwitzt anstarrte.

„Ein Traum – ich habe geträumt… " Deans verkrampfte Finger lösten sich.

Noch vom Schrecken gejagt sprang Dean hastig auf seine Beine die sofort drohten ihm den Dienst zu verweigern. Schließlich stand er schlotternd vor Bobby und wischte sich übers Gesicht. Ihm war schwindlig und übel.

„Geträumt – "

Mehrmals kniff Dean seine Augen heftig zusammen. Sein hetzender Herzschlag verlangsamte sich zögerlich. Langsam befeuchtete sich wieder sein ausgetrockneter Mund aber das Schlucken stach noch wie Nadeln.

--- GETRÄUMT ---

Wie ein Stromschlag schoss es durch seine Gedanken.  
„Wie geht es Sammy?" Deans Blick schob sich angsterfüllt an der Schulter des Alten vorbei.

„Er schläft immer noch" antworte Bobby und seine Finger lösten sich von Deans Schulter.

„Das meinte ich nicht!" gehetzt sah er Bobby an. „Wie geht es ihm!" Deans Augen verlangen eine Antwort. Augenblicklich wollte er sich am Alten vorbei drängen.

„Es geht ihm gut" flüsterte Bobby und versuchte Dean an der Schulter zurück zu halten. Er hatte bemerkt auf welch wackligen Beinen der Ältere noch stand.

„Ich muss die Wunde kontrollieren" zischte Dean nervös. Langsam bekam er wieder die Kontrolle über seinen vor Panik fast gelähmten Körper. Er löste sich vom Griff des Alten.

Bobby wich Dean aus als dieser entschlossen an ihm vorbei strebte. Er sah ihm betrübt nach.  
„Dean! – Das habe ich vor 10 Minuten getan. Es ist alles in Ordnung! Beruhig dich" flüsterte er rau.

Aber der Ältere war schon am Bett seines Bruders. Angespannt betrachtete er den Verband. Er war blütenweiß. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinem Finger über Sams Haut die leicht bei seiner Berührung zuckte.  
Erst als er sich überzeugt hatte dass da keine entzündeten Stellen waren und keine Fieberwellen durch Sams Körper jagten entspannte sich sein Körper.  
Er sah auf Sam und beobachtete erleichtert wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte als er mit seinem leisen Atmen die Stille unterbrach.  
Tränen stiegen in Deans Augen.  
„Sammy! Bitte wach auf! Ich halte das nicht aus!" bebend kamen die Worte über Deans Lippen.

Er wendete sich zu Bobby.  
„Ich bin eingeschlafen" flüsterte Dean vorwurfsvoll und sah in Bobbys mitfühlende Augen.

Ein leises Stöhnen drang an die Ohren der beiden Jäger die dem Geräusch folgend ihre Blicke auf den Jüngeren hefteten.

Auf Sams Stirn kräuselte sich eine kleine Falte und seine Lider begannen zu flattern …

*** Fortsetzung folgt ***


	10. Chapter 10

*

Kapitel 10

Mit einem Satz war Dean am Bett seines kleinen Bruders angelangt und lag auf den Knien. Aufmerksam verfolgten seine Augen erste zögerliche Anzeichen eines Erwachens des Jüngeren. Sams Kiefer zuckten und ein weiteres leises Stöhnen bahnte sich einen Weg nach außen.  
Seine Lider flatterten noch unentschlossen vor den Augen. Offensichtlich fiel es ihm schwer die Kontrolle, nach dieser langen Zeit, über Körper und Geist zu gewinnen.  
Sam bewegte leicht seinen Kopf . Mühselig quetschte sich seine Zunge durch die verschlossenen Lippen um sie zu befeuchten. Er schluckte trocken. Dabei bewegte sich sein Adamsapfel deutlich. Die Hände ballten sich kurz zu zitternden, kraftlosen Fäusten um sich anschließend wieder zu entspannen.  
Schließlich öffnete Sam seinen Mund und mit einem tiefen Atemzug schien er Mut zu sammeln um seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Sammy?" Deans Stimme war rauchig und ungeduldig. Er beugte sich ganz nah über das Gesicht seines Bruders und registrierte mit Herzklopfen jede noch so winzige Bewegung. Dean hatte Sams Handgelenk ergriffen und seine Finger drückten sanft zu. „Sammy? – Ich bin hier – ich bin bei dir!"  
Der Kopf des Jüngeren wandte sich augenblicklich in die Richtung aus der die vertraute Stimme kam. Langsam öffnete Sam seine Augen und blinzelte lichtscheu in den Raum. Seine Pupillen irrten noch etwas vernebelt durch das Zimmer bevor sie schließlich mit einem warmen Glanz, auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders haften blieben. Sam zog seine Augenbrauen etwas zusammen und kaum sichtbar hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem stummen Lächeln dabei versuchte er angestrengt seinen Bruder zu fixieren.

„Mensch Kleiner" raunte Dean „du hast uns aber Sorgen bereitet."

Die kleinen Fältchen auf Sams Stirn gerieten in Bewegung. Er grübelte was sein Bruder gemeint hatte. Deans Stimme kam ihm irgendwie unendlich weit entfernt vor und Sam wusste nicht warum. In seinem Kopf war eine beruhigende, gähnende Leere. Sein Verstand benötigte eindeutig noch Zeit um sich aus der klebrigen Dunkelheit des zweitägigen tiefen Schlafes zu befreien. Sams Körper fühlte sich taub und matt an und widersetzte sich seinem Willen.

Aber als er Bobbys Gesicht schemenhaft über dem seines großen Bruder erkannte holte ihn seine Erinnerung in Bruchstücken grausam ein.  
Ein Anflug von Panik zeigte sich in seinen Augen. Sam biss sich auf die Lippen, ein kurzer heftiger Luftstoß entwich pfeifend seiner Lunge und für eine Sekunde spannte sich jeder seiner Muskeln reflexartig an – wie bei einem Tier das flüchten wollte.  
Sam erinnerte sich plötzlich an reißende Schmerzen, heisere Schreie, berstendes Holz in seinem Mund und an brutale Gewalt.

„He, he Samy – es ist alles ok" mit leisen Worten sprach Dean beruhigend auf seinen Bruder ein. Die Finger, die sein Handgelenk umgriffen hatten lösten sich und strichen sanft über Sams Wange. Dean hatte den Schrecken seines Bruders feinfühlig registriert. „Du hast es überstanden Kleiner". Er blickte in Sams Augen die ihn panisch flackernd anflehten. Dean ergriff mit beiden Händen Sams Kopf und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Sammy? Verstehst du mich?" Seine Hände zogen Sams Kopf behutsam noch näher an sich heran. … „Niemand tut dir mehr weh!"

Die Bedeutung der Worte breitete sich zähflüssig in Sams Gedanken aus.  
Erschöpft sank er zurück ins Kissen und nickte stumm. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen um die qualvollen Erinnerungen zu sortieren. Schließlich wandte sich Sam erneut seinem Bruder zu und schluckte abermals um dieses Brennen im Hals los zu werden. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft bevor die ersten Worte zaghaft ihren Weg zu seinem großen Bruder fanden.  
„He Dean" Sams zitterndes Flüstern klang kratzig als es stockend über seine ausgetrockneten Lippen kam. Er wusste wieder was passiert war.  
„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" der letzte Satz ersticke ihm fast im Hals. Sams Augen sahen den Älteren fragend an.

Am liebsten hätte Dean seinen Bruder an sich gerissen und umarmt.  
Aber er fürchtete sich.  
Zum Einem hatte Dean Angst seinem kleinen Bruder in seiner stürmischen Euphorie weh zu tun. Zum Anderem musste er sein Gesicht bewahren – so wie er es vom Vater gelernt hatte. Solche Gefühlen waren was für Schwächlinge.  
Und trotzdem: noch nie war ihm die Zeit so lang und schrecklich vorgekommen wie die verstrichenen Stunden in diesem Motelzimmer. Die ständige Angst Sam zu verlieren hatte ihn zermürbt. Er war unendlich froh Sams Stimme zu hören – auch wenn es nur ein kratziges Wispern war.

Dean kräuselte seine Stirn als er Sam ansah. Mit aller Macht konzentrierte er sich auf seine Stimme und zwang sich zur Ruhe, bevor er sich in die Faust räusperte, um in einem betont lässigem Ton zu antworten.  
„Man Sam – du hast fast zwei Tage gepennt. Es wird ja Zeit dass du mal die Augen auf machst. Oder dachtest du ich mache den ganzen Scheiß hier alleine!"

Sam sah Dean aufmerksam und still an. Über seine Mundwinkel huschte ein gequältes Lächeln … denn Dean kam nicht weiter mit seiner Predigt.  
Plötzlich stand dem Älteren das Wasser in den Augen und seine Stimme schlug Purzelbäume wie bei einem stimmbrüchigem Teenager.  
„Sammy – man ich bin so froh dass es dir wieder besser geht." Er strich dem Jüngeren mit zitternden Fingern behutsam die verschwitzten Haarfransen von der Stirn. „ Ich hatte eine Todesangst." Explosionsartig sprudelten die Emotionen unaufhaltsam aus Dean heraus. „Ich schwöre dir wenn du das noch einmal machst – dann hau ich dir Eine rein"  
Dean schluckte abrupt und blickte überglücklich in Sams sanfte blaugraue Augen, die sich für einen Moment erleichtert schlossen.  
Als Sam die Augen wieder öffnete sah er den Älteren mitfühlend an. „Mhhh …" raunte er - noch immer fiel dem Jüngeren das Formulieren von Worten schwer. Sams Kopf wurde bleiern und sank kraftlos in Deans Hände, die ihn behutsam zur Seite gleiten ließen. Sam nickte noch einmal kurz bevor er von Müdigkeit übermannt wieder seine Augen schloss.

*** *** ***

Nach und nach spürte Sam wie das Leben in seine Adern zurückkehrte – mit ihm bedauerlicherweise auch der Schmerz. Hinter seinen Augen hämmerten Schlagbohrer. Sein Hals kratzte vor Trockenheit und seine Kiefergelenke schienen sich pulverisiert zu haben. Als er seine rechte Hand zitternd zum Kinn führte, um diese schmerzenden Kiefer zu betasten, meldete sich sofort sein rechter Brustmuskel energisch mit einem reißenden Stich zu Wort, um deutlich zu machen, das die tiefen Risse noch der Schonung bedurften. Überwältigt vom plötzlichen Schmerz entwich Sam ein kurzer heiserer Schrei. Ächzend erfror seine Handbewegung und sein Arm fiel zurück auf die Bettdecke.

„He he – mach langsam Tiger." Dean hatte sich einen Stuhl genommen und wartete geduldig am Bett bis Sam richtig zu sich kam.

Der Jüngere wollte sich erheben. Seine Arme stützen sich auf das Bett und versuchten den Körper in die Höhe zu stemmen. Der ziehende Stich den die Anspannung seiner Brustmuskeln auslöste ließ Sam zusammenzucken. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und zwang sich zitternd, dem Schmerz trotzend nach oben - bis er unerwartete Hilfe bekam.

Dean hatte seine Finger in Sams Schulter vergraben und half ihn auf. „Immer mit der Ruhe Sammy - du must hier nichts beweisen." Er sah besorgt in das Gesicht des Jüngeren. Vor lauter Anstrengung hatten sich schon wieder Schweißperlen am Haaransatz gebildet und glitten nun in schmalen Rinnsalen an Sams Schläfen und Stirn herunter.  
Dean ergriff einen Plastikbecher: „Komm – trink erst mal einen Schluck." Er führte den Becher mit Wasser vorsichtig an Sams ausgetrocknete Lippen und der Kopf des Jüngeren bewegte sich gierig in diese Richtung.  
„Langsam, langsam" flüsterte Dean seinem Bruder zu, der hastig trank. Eine Hand hatte Dean stützend in Sams Rücken gelegt.

Das Wasser löschte das Brennen in Sams Hals. „Nimm dir Zeit Sammy" Dean befürchtete das Sam sich in seiner Gier noch verschlucken würde. Nachdem der Becher leer war wandte sich Sam keuchend an seinen Bruder. „Wo ist Bobby?" Dean hob verheißungsvoll seine Augenbrauen und sagte: „Er kocht uns was zu essen."  
Sam blickte erstaunt auf Dean. „Du brauchst was Richtiges Kleiner. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen." antwortete der Ältere und lächelte.  
Sam nickte und ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper als wollte er gleich aufspringen.  
„Was ist?" fragend sah Dean seinen Bruder an.  
„Ich muss ins Bad" flüsterte dieser dringlich.  
„Oh …" verlegen kratzte sich Dean am Hinterkopf. „Klar – warte ich helf dir" sofort griff er nach dem Jüngeren um ihn aus dem Bett zu helfen.  
„Lass das" zischte Sam „das krieg ich noch alleine hin!" Leicht errötend wehrte er Dean ab und schob seine Beine unter der Decke hervor. Als Sams Füße auf dem Boden standen und er nach unten sah, musste er fest stellen das dieses Bett über Nacht verdammt hoch geworden war. In seinem Kopf drehte sich plötzlich alles. Schnaufend blickte er an die Decke und schloss die Augen. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug stemmte er sein Gewicht auf die Beine und war dankbar, Deans helfende Hand an seinem Oberarm zu spüren.

„Geht's?" Sam nickte schwach auf Deans Frage hin und konzentrierte sich auf seine zitternden Knie. Dann zwang er sich gerade aus zu sehen, ignorierte den Schwindel und setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sam war erstaunt über sein eigenes Gewicht das ihn drohte zu Boden zu reißen.

Dean hatte seinen Bruder los gelassen, blieb aber bei jedem Schritt dicht hinter ihm - bereit Sam aufzufangen falls er stürzen sollte. Er hatte noch nicht sehr viel Vertrauen in den erschöpften Körper, der sich vor ihm mehr schwankend als gehend in Richtung Badezimmertür bewegte.

Endlich, nach einem unendlich lang erscheinenden Weg hatte Sam die Tür erreicht. Seine Hand legte sich erleichtert auf die Türklinke. Er wandte sich seinem Bruder zu der ihm offenbar folgen wollte: „Dean! Ich bin kein Baby. Ich kann das alleine!" beschämt knurrte er ihn an und seine Augenbrauen schoben sich vorwurfsvoll nach oben.

Dean zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und sah in Sams Gesicht. Es war rot vor Anstrengung und Schweißperlen rannen in Bächen von Sams Schläfen. Für den Älteren war es unübersehbar wie viel Energie jeder einzelne Schritt dem Jüngeren kostete und wie verkrampft Sam versuchte seine Schmerzen vor ihm zu verbergen. Aber gegen den dickköpfigen Stolz seines kleinen Bruders war kein Kraut gewachsen.

Dean schüttelte skeptisch seinen Kopf.  
„Du hast Recht Sammy – du bist kein Baby mehr … aber ein sturer Esel!" erwiderte er rau.

Sam nickte zufrieden und öffnete die Tür.

Widerwillig ließ es Dean zu dass Sam allein im Bad verschwand.

*** *** ***

Der unwiderstehliche Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee lag in der Luft. Sam hatte am Tisch Platz genommen und sah in Deans erwartungsvolle Augen.  
Dieser saß Sam gegenüber und konnte es kaum glauben dass sein kleiner Bruder am Tisch saß.  
Sam hatte mit beiden Händen den Kaffeebecher umfasst und schlürfte das schwarze belebende Getränk. Sein Blick glitt dabei immer wieder über Deans Gesicht das gezeichnet war von durchwachten Nächten. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Schatten und seine unrasierten Stoppeln gaben ihm ein schrecklich verwahrlostes Aussehen.

„Geht es dir gut?" die Frage die Sam seinem Bruder stellte war rhetorisch. Er wusste genau dass Dean wegen ihm kaum ein Auge zugemacht hatte. „Du solltest dich etwas hinlegen Dean – du siehst Müde aus." raunte Sam in seinen Kaffeebecher.  
Fassungslos schüttelte Dean seinen Kopf. „Man Sammy! Wichtig ist, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst. Jetzt hör bloß auf mit diesem Gequatsche"

Tadaaa … plötzlich schob sich ein Teller mit herrlich duftendem Fleisch, Gemüse und Bratkartoffeln direkt unter Sams Nase. Bobby war aus der Kochnische hervorgekommen und präsentierte stolz sein Werk.  
Mit einem Schmunzeln blickte ihm Sam ins Gesicht. Bobby sah so … ungewöhnlich gewöhnlich aus – mit einer Grillschürze vor seinem Bauch.  
„Guten Appetit Kleiner" Bobby zwinkerte Sam zu. „Es ist alles frisch zubereitet".  
Mit strahlenden Augen verfolgte Dean das Geschehen. Dann sagte er keinen Widerspruch duldend zu Sam „Los iss was. Du musst doch hungrig sein wie ein Löwe."  
Sam nickte und mit einem schmerzverzogenem Lächeln griff er zum Besteck. „Bobby – du solltest uns öfters begleiten" sagte er und machte sich über das Essen her.

„Man Jungs – mit euch habe ich mir ja was aufgehalst!" sagte Bobby grinsend, dann wendete er sich an Sam und seine Augen wurden feucht. „Es tut mir so leid Sammy – bitte verzeih mir!" Sam nickte nur während er sich, genüsslich kauend seinem Teller zu widmete.

Bobby war gegangen und brachte die anderen zwei Teller an den Tisch. „Euch Hitzköpfe kann man aber auch nicht allein lassen" nuschelte er, und schob einen Teller in Deans Richtung.

„Was ist mit dem Aufhocker?" fragte Sam den letzten Bissen kauend. Irgendwie konnte er sich an den Ausgang der Exkursion zum Blockhaus nicht mehr erinnern.

Dean sah ihn müde an. „Wir haben ihn eingesperrt"  
Sams Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Er existiert noch?"  
„Ja – er ist in der Blockhütte" antwortete Dean ohne ein zweites Mal seinen Kopf zu heben. „Bobby hat ihn in der Küche eingesperrt."

Bobby holte Luft. „Ich weiß nicht wie man ihn töten kann. Wir sollten versuchen ihn zu bannen."  
Die Brüder blickten den Alten fragend an.  
„Na ja – ich habe eine Fluchkiste gebaut" Bobby zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Momentan ist es das einzige was mir einfällt." sagte er.

„Dieser Aufhocker muss doch irgend einen Ursprung haben" sagte Sam. Sein Gesicht sah müde aus. Das frische Shirt begann schon wieder durch die Hitze im Zimmer auf seiner Haut zu kleben. Der Jüngste stand auf und ging zum Nachttisch um unter den prüfenden Blicken seines Bruders ein kleines Röhrchen mit Tabletten, aus der Schublade zu holen. Rasch warf er sich zwei davon in den Mund und spülte sie mit Wasser runter. Dean sah dass Sam noch unter ziemlichen Schmerzen litt und forderte ihn mit seinem Blick auf sich wieder zu setzten.

„Du hast Recht Sam." antwortete der Alte. „Wenn dieses Ding in Deutschland seinen Ursprung hat muss es eingeschleppt worden sein. Ich habe mir die Chroniken dieser Stadt kopiert und werde nachher die Einwanderungsunterlagen durcharbeiten."

„Wenn es so ist sollten wir schnellstens zur Hütte fahren und die Sache beenden bevor wieder jemanden was passiert." seufzte Sam nachdem er erneut Platz genommen hatte. Er lehnte sich schnaufend zurück um eine Körperhaltung zu finden die dieses nervende Reißen in seinem Brustmuskel aufhob.

Dean holte tief Luft und sah streng in die Augen seines Bruders. „DU! ... Wirst nirgendwo hinfahren Sam – in deinem Zustand bist du mehr als fette Beute für dieses Ding!" Dean schlug warnend mit den Handflächen auf den Tisch. „Wir haben Zeit. Niemand sucht Miller. Also atme mal entspannt durch großer Krieger!" Sein Blick wurde wieder versöhnlicher als er weiter sprach: „Sammy! ... Wir haben dich fast verloren. Ich möchte sowas nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Hörst du! Du solltest ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein." Mit feuchten Augen sah Dean seinen Bruder an.

Sam senkte seinen Blick. Er wusste dass Dean Recht hatte. So angeschlagen wie er war würde er mit Sicherheit mehr im Wege stehen als behilflich zu sein.

„Das ist einfach unglaublich mit euch!" Bobby hatte das Wort ergriffen und sein Blick tadelte die beiden Brüder. Sie wirkten hier im dämmrigen Zimmer wie ein doppeltes Häufchen Elend. „Wir sollten uns alle etwas ausruhen bevor wir uns den nächsten Schritt überlegen - denn tot nützen wir keinem etwas!" Er griff nach den Tellern um sie ab zu räumen. „Ihr werdet jetzt beide etwas schlafen!" sein Blick traf keinen Widerspruch duldend auf die Jäger, die seine Beharrlichkeit bereitwillig akzeptierten.

*** *** ***

Die Stille im Zimmer wurde durch ein gleichmäßiges leises Atmen unterbrochen. Bobby hatte sich nachdem er abgewaschen hatte an den Tisch gesetzt um die Chronik der Stadt zu lesen. Es fiel ihm schwer im schummrigen Licht den Buchstaben zu folgen.  
Er seufzte und sein Blick streifte durch das Zimmer. Dann stand er auf und war mit wenigen Schritten im schmalen Durchgangsstreifen der beiden Betten im Zimmer angelangt. Er beobachte mit einem bitteren Lächeln die jungen Winschesters, die rechts und links von ihm, leise schnaufend ins Land der Träume abgetaucht waren.  
Ein liebevolles Lächeln schlich über sein Gesicht als er sich einen Stuhl nahm und ihn zwischen den Betten platzierte. Erneut sah er auf die Jungs. Ihre ausgezehrten Körper hatten den nötigen Schlaf nicht lange abwehren können. Schwer wie Blei lagen sie auf den Kissen und wirkten so verletzlich.  
Bobby streckte sich auf seinem Stuhl und genoss den Frieden, der – und das wusste Bobby – nur für kurze Zeit hier Einzug gehalten hatte.

Das Schicksal hatte ihm eine eigene Familie verwehrt – und doch hatte er auf seinem schmerzreichen Weg als Jäger zwei Söhne gefunden die ihm ans Herz gewachsen waren.

Bobby würde ihnen beistehen – egal was kommen würde, denn er fühlte es: Familie hört nicht beim Blute auf.

**** Fortsetzung folgt ****

*


	11. Chapter 11

*

Kapitel 11

Sam öffnete seine Augen als er ein dumpfes Grollen vernahm. Die Dunkelheit im Zimmer verwehrte ihm die Sicht. Irritiert kniff er seine Lider zusammen. Das Geräusch verstummte und die nachfolgende Stille wurde unterbrochen durch die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von Dean und Bobby.

Sam konzentrierte sich auf die Töne der Nacht und erkannte die Ursache für das bedrohliche Geräusch. Ein Gewitter hatte es endlich geschafft der schwülen Hitze der letzten Tage den Garaus zu machen. Gleisendes Licht zu Boden sausender Blitze erhellte für Sekunden das schattige Zimmer und zeigte in ruckartigen Momentaufnahmen Bilder die seinen wiederkehrenden Visionen sehr ähnelten. Doch wusste Sam, das es sich hier nicht um eine der gefürchteten Visionen handelte, denn der stechenden Schmerz dem solche Ereignisse ihm zu fügten, blieb aus.  
Der Jäger wandte sein Gesicht in die Richtung aus der er das Atmen vernahm und sah die Silhouette von Bobby, der auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken war im zuckendem Licht der Blitze.

Leise stemmte sich Sam nach oben und schnaufte als sein Brustmuskel wieder gegen die Beanspruchung protestierte. Verwundert sah er auf den Alten. Sein Kopf war nach vorn gesunken und der graue Bart lag auf seiner Brust, die mit jedem Atemzug den Kopf sanft anhob.  
Fast in Zeitlupe schob der Jüngere seine Beine aus dem Bett und drückte sich in die Höhe. Sam wollte Dean, dessen vertraute Atemgeräusche er ebenfalls vernahm, nicht wecken.  
Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er durch das Zimmer und suchte nach seinem Laptop. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Sam spürte dass sich sein Körper noch nicht von seinen langsam heilenden Verletzungen erholt hatte.  
Der Schmerz der Ruhe erzwingen wollte strahlte ihm bei jeder Bewegung vom Brustmuskel bis in die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand. Aber das konnte ihn nicht zurück halten. Zu viele Gedanken an die schrecklichen Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage raubten Sam den Schlaf. Vier Menschen war bereits gestorben. Aber am meisten quälte ihn die Erinnerung an Amelia. Immer wieder sah er ihre flehenden Augen, die sie auf ihn gerichtet hatte und er spürte die Machtlosigkeit, die ihm wie ein Dolch ins Herz stach, als er zusehen musste wie das Mädchen in seinen Armen starb.

Sam hasste diesen seltsamen Aufhocker oder was immer er auch war und er wollte ihn um jeden Preis vernichten – nicht bannen sondern vernichten – endgültig.  
Leider ging das nicht ohne das Wissen wie man ihn tötet – also tat der Jüngere das was er am besten konnte. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und öffnete das Verdeck seines Laptops. Leise summend fuhr die Maschine hoch. Mit wenigen Klicken war Sam in den Tiefen des Webs eingetaucht – dem Aufhocker auf der Ferse.

Das Gewitter hatte nachgelassen und ein sanfter Regen trommelte leise auf die Dächer der vor dem Haus geparkten Autos. Frische kühle Luft, die aus einem der geöffneten Fenster in den Raum strömte erfüllte Sams Lunge. Fast begann er durch den Luftzug zu frösteln und rieb sich mit den Handflächen über die Oberarme.  
Das gebeugte Sitzen auf dem unbequemen kleinem Holzstuhl erforderte viel Kraft und die angespannte Haltung ließ den Schmerz in seinem Muskel ordentlich anschwellen. Nach einiger Zeit stand Sam gequält vom Stechen in seinem Fleisch auf und ging zum Nachttisch um die kleine Schublade zu öffnen. Seine Finger griffen nach dem Glasröhrchen. Missbilligend betrachtete er den kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Hand und schnaufte bevor er ihn öffnete.  
Dann warf er sich zwei der weißen Schmerztöter, die momentan zu seinen ständigen Begleitern geworden waren, in den Mund um sie mit Wasser runter zu spülen.  
Schon nach wenigen Minuten zeigten die Tabletten ihre Wirkung und betäubten die Nervenbahnen an den verknoteten Nahtstellen auf seiner Brust.  
Entspannt streckte Sam seine Beine unter dem Tisch aus und seine Augen verloren sich im Buchstabengewirr der vielen Fenster die seine Stichwortsuche auf den Monitor rief.

*** *** ***

„Man Sam – wie lange sitzt du denn schon da?" Deans verschlafene aber trotzdem vorwurfsvolle Stimme schreckte nicht nur Sam aus seinen Recherchen auf, sondern weckte auch Bobby, der sich nun ächzend reckte und sich dabei die Augen rieb.

Sam blickte mit einem verlegenem Lächeln durch seine wirren Haarfransen in Deans Richtung und zuckte unschuldig mit seinen Schultern. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen" sagte er. Beschwichtigend hob er seine Hände.

Dean räkelte sich - sein zerzauster Kopf tauchte unter der Bettdecke auf. Er blinzelte in die silbernen Strahlen der Morgensonne, die sich durch die leicht geöffneten Vorhänge in das Zimmer drängten. Schließlich schweifte sein Blick auf die hoch gewachsene Gestalt seines Bruders am Tisch.  
Mit müden Augen sah Dean auf den Jüngeren. Dann richtete er sich ächzend auf und streckte verschlafen seine Arme in die Höhe. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er gern noch einige Stunden weiter geschlafen hätte.  
Unwillig schwang sich Dean aus dem Bett und bemerkte erst jetzt Bobby der immer noch schlaftrunken auf seinem Stuhl saß und wohl einige Schwierigkeiten hatte seine müden Knochen zu bewegen. Erstaunt kräuselten sich einige Falten auf der Stirn des Älteren. „Dann werde ich wohl mal ins Bad gehen" schnaufte Dean und blickte amüsiert auf Bobby.

„Tu das" Sams Blick war schon wieder dem Monitor zugewandt und seine Finger sausten flink über die Tastatur.  
„Bobby? Hast du gestern noch was rausgefunden?" Die Stimme des Jüngeren klang monoton und verriet das er sich wieder in seine Lektüre vertieft hatte.

„Nicht viel" krächzte Bobby und erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Stuhl. „Es könnte sein dass der Aufhocker in dieser Gegend um 1600 aufgetaucht ist. Zu dieser Zeit gab es hier eine große Einwanderungswelle – besonders aus Europa - die einherging mit einigen seltsamen Todesfällen. Man vermutete damals das die Auszehrung der langen Überseefahrt für einige Siedler zu belastend gewesen sei und sie deshalb an Skorbut starben. Die einzelnen Namen habe ich aber noch nicht überprüft" fügte er etwas verlegen hinzu.

„Mhhhh …" Sam nickte. Dann hob er seinen Kopf um den alten Jäger anzusehen und reckte sich in gedankenversonnen ausgiebig. Bobby bemerkte wie Sam heftig zusammenfuhr als sich sein Brustmuskel mit reißenden Schmerzen beschwerte. Reflexartig dem Stechen der Nähte ausweichend presse der Jüngste ächzend seinen Rücken gegen die Lehne des Stuhles.

„Wie geht es dir Sam?" in den Augen des Alten zeigte sich Besorgnis. „Du solltest nichts überstürzen Sam. So eine Verletzung braucht seine Zeit um zu verheilen." Er war aufgestanden und bewegte sich auf den Jüngeren zu.  
„Geht so" schnaufte Sam und seine Hände legten sich auf die Oberschenkel. Er wandte seinen Blick aus dem Fenster um den fragenden Augen Bobbys auszuweichen.  
Der Alte hatte verstanden und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, dann ging er zur Tür. „Ich kann euch beide doch mal für eine Stunde allein lassen?"  
Als Sams Augen bei dieser Frage erstaunt auf den Alten Jäger trafen musste dieser schmunzeln. „Ich werde auch duschen gehen. Außerdem benötige ich noch einige Unterlagen aus meinem Zimmer" sagte Bobby dabei schob er sich durch die Tür und murmelte mehr zu sich selbst „ich hätte mir mein Zimmer eigentlich sparen können"

*** *** ***

Zwei Stunden später zwängten sich die drei Männer um den kleinen Tisch auf dem sich wieder braune Papiertüten mit bunter Werbung türmten.

„Man das ist nervig" knurrte Sam. „Warum sind wir nicht zum Diner gefahren" seine Hand ergriff einen Kaffeebecher. Über sein Gesicht glitt ein versöhnliches Lächeln als er Bobby ansah. „Na wenigstens ist der Kaffee gut" sagte Sam und zwinkerte Bobby zu. Dann wühlte er mit der anderen Hand unentschlossen zwischen den Frühstückstüten, die Dean zwischenzeitlich geholt hatte, um sich ein Donut zu greifen. Deutlich war dem Jüngeren die wachsende Unruhe, verursacht durch den Zwangsarrest anzumerken. „Ich möchte aber Eierkuchen mit Sirup." Mürrisch drehte Sam den Donut zwischen den Fingern und betrachtete das Teil.

„Wenn du wieder fit bist Sammy holen wir das nach. Im Moment ist mir das mit deinen Verletzungen zu Riskant." Deans Augen hefteten sich auf Sam und auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine vorwurfsvolle steile Falte bevor er weiter sprach: „Deine extravaganten Frühstückswünsche lassen sich so schlecht verpacken." Unbeeindruckt biss Dean genüsslich in sein Brötchen und stocherte mit einer Gabel im Rührei herum dass sich auf seinem Teller breit gemacht hatte. Sein Tonfall ließ Sam wissen dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde.

Sam tat so als hätte er Deans Antwort nicht gehört. „Was macht deine Fluchkistengeschichte?" wandte er sich schließlich an Bobby. „Die Fluchkiste ist nicht das Problem" antwortete der Alte. „Die habe ich fertig. Ich weiß leider nicht wie wir diesen Aufhocker da hinein bekommen."  
Bobby kraulte sich am Bart und blickte grübelnd in seinen Kaffeebecher. „Bisher habe ich immer nur Gegenstände gebannt. Aber wie man einen Geist oder was auch immer, dazu bewegt freiwillig in eine Fluchkiste zu steigen übersteigt mein Wissen …" Der Alte hob seinen Kopf und schaute ziemlich ratlos zu Sam.

Der Jüngere fing amüsiert an zu lächeln. Dean schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Na ja – vielleicht müssen wir das auch gar nicht" Sams Stimme klang geheimnisvoll.  
Dean und Bobby sahen sich erstaunt an und wandten sich schließlich Sam zu, der sich aufrichtete und ihren neugierigen Blicken mit einem Grinsen begegnete.

„Diese Aufhockergeschichte ist ziemlich verwirrend – das gebe ich zu" sagte er. „Es gibt je nach Region sehr unterschiedliche Varianten dieses Mythos."  
Sam legte den Donut der immer noch zwischen seinen Fingern kreiste, unberührt zurück und erhob sich um zum Bett zu gehen auf dem sein Laptop lag. Als er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte verstaute er den Computer auf seinem Schoß.

„Im Grunde genommen gehen sie aber alle auf eine Urform zurück" sagte Sam während er das Verdeck öffnete und sogleich damit begann die Tastatur zu malträtieren.

„Eine Urform?" knurrte Dean und schielte argwöhnisch nach Sam, der sich förmlich in den erstaunten Blicken seines Bruders sonnte.  
„Ja – und zwar auf den sogenannten Widerkehrer. Das hatte ich ja schon erwähnt." sprach der Jünger weiter. „Ich bin dieser Geschichte mal nachgegangen."

Dean fiel ihm ins Wort: „Widerkehrer sind doch Zombies" schnaufend rollte er die Augen.

Sam nahm die abwertenden Reaktion seines Bruder gelassen entgegen. „Gegen Widerkehrer oder Wiedergänger gibt es aber Maßnahmen!" Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich triumphierend nach oben.

Dean fragte mit vollen Mund. „Welche?"

Sams Blick wendete sich wieder dem Laptop zu und begann zu lesen: „Der Wiedergänger ist ein Untoter des südosteuropäischen und russischen Volksglaubens. Dies ist ein Verstorbener, welcher seinem Sarg entsteigt und wieder unter die Lebenden geht. Sein Erscheinen wird nahezu immer mit Unheil und Tod in Verbindung gebracht, und er verursacht daher Grauen."  
Sam hob kurz seinen Kopf. „Ab hier wird es Interessant!" kommentierte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen: „Oft hat der Wiedergänger noch etwas aus seinen Lebzeiten zu erledigen oder will Rache an seinem Mörder üben oder Ähnliches. Auch wenn der Tote zu sehr betrauert wird, hält ihn das vom endgültigen Übergang in das Jenseits ab."  
Verheißungsvoll sah Sam in Bobbys Gesicht. Dieser konnte dem Jüngeren nicht richtig folgen und blickte verwirrt zurück.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug richteten sich Sams Augen wieder auf den flimmernden Monitor.  
„In alten Gräbern finden sich noch heute Leichen, die gefesselt wurden, denen die Sehnen durchtrennt, die Gliedmaßen zertrümmert oder abgeschnitten und über Kreuz auf die Brust gelegt, die ins Herz gepfählt oder denen Kreuze oder mit Gras bewachsene Erdschollen in den Mund oder auf die Stirn gelegt wurden. Alle diese Bestattungsriten sollten das Wiederkehren des Toten verhindern und wurden auch gemeinsam und in Variation mit Knoblauch ausgeführt." Als Sam den Artikel vorgelesen hatte blickte er triumphierend auf Dean der ihm aufmerksam zugehört hatte.

„Ziemlich viel Zeug um einen einzelnen Untoten abzuhalten sich auf Lebende zu stürzen – findest du nicht Sammy? Ich hasse Zombies! Die machen nur Ärger!" Dean brabbelte noch einige unverständliche Worte vor sein Brötchen bevor er wieder hinein biss.

„Kein Zombie" entgegnete ihm Sam.

„Du meinst also wir suchen einen verärgerten Verstorbenen" schlussfolgerte Bobby dabei wandte er sich an Dean der sein Frühstück nun doch für einen Moment unterbrach.

Interessiert hob der Ältere seinen Kopf „So was wie einen rachsüchtigen Geist?" in Deans Augen zeigte sich ein Funkeln als er sich mit der Frage an Sam richtete, der ihm bestätigend zunickte.

Endlich eine Tatsache die greifbar war.  
Dean legte seine Handflächen auf den Tisch und sah zum Alten. „Na dann Bobby – es wird Zeit die Chroniken nach Namen und den dazugehörigen Familiendramen zu durchforsten."  
Er richtete sich auf und in seinem Gesicht war die wachsende Begeisterung für dieses Unterfangen deutlich zu sehen. „Das kann doch nun nicht so schwer sein. Einer hat bestimmt noch eine Rechnung offen. Und wenn wir herausgefunden haben wer es ist, buddeln wir den Typen aus und legen ihm seine zertrümmerten Gliedmaßen, von mir aus auch kreuzweise in sein Maul."

Über Deans Gesicht legte sich ein breites Grinsen. „Ich liebe Geister - die kann man wenigstens ins Jenseits befördern." Seine grünen Augen erfassten Sam: „Und ich bin froh das dieses Mistvieh nur deine Brust zerfetzt hat – Sammy - und nicht etwa dein neunmalkluges Fransenköpfchen." Er holte aus und ein aufmunternder Handschlag traf unerwartet die linke Schulter des Jüngeren der die Aktion sogleich mit einem schmerzverkniffenen Lächeln quittierte.

Ein Summen ließ die Jäger aufhorchen. „Meins ist es nicht" verteidigte sich Sam und sah zu seinem Bruder. Dean zuckte erstaunt mit den Schultern und stand auf um sein Handy zu ergreifen, das vibrierend über das Nachtschränkchen flitzte.

Als er auf das Display schaute und das Gespräch annahm, bekam sein Gesicht plötzlich sehr weiche Züge. „Es tut mir leid – ich war die letzten Tage verhindert" flüsterte er mit rauchiger Stimme ins Handy, dabei drehte er den beiden Anderen am Tisch, die ihn verdutzt ansahen, den Rücken zu.

„Wenn es ein neuer Job ist, Dean – sag ihn ab. Wir haben genug um die Ohren" Bobbys Augen hatten sich zu engen Schlitzen verkleinert als er Dean zurief. Mit leicht geneigtem Kopf verfolgte er interessiert das geheimnisvolle Treiben des Älteren.

Deans Augen streiften kurz den Bärtigen und ein leichtes verneinendes Schwenken seines Kopfes verriet das es ein privater Anruf war. „Ich weiß – tut mir leid" raunte Dean betroffen ins Telefon. „Mein Bruder war krank. Ich erkläre es dir nachher. Sagen wir in zwei Stunden? Ja - versprochen!"  
Deans Stimme wurde immer leiser während er in die entgegengesetzte Ecke des Zimmers ging. Dann flüsterte er noch etwas ins Telefon was Bobby und Sam aber nicht mehr verstehen konnten.  
Die beiden Jäger am Tisch sahen sich an und reagierten auf das ungewöhnliche Verhalten von Dean mit Schulterzucken.

Als Dean das Handy zurück legte kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und schaute verlegen räuspernd zum Tisch. „Es war …" –  
„Lily!" vervollständigte Sam den Satz. „Du hast ihr deine Telefonnummer gegeben" überrascht sah Sam auf seinen Bruder. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit. „Dean – was sind denn das für neue Seiten an dir?" Der Jüngere biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hob betont erstaunt seine Augenbrauen bevor er weiter flötete: „Kein One Night Stand? … Jetzt sag nicht das ist was Ernstes – sonst bekomme ich noch Angst vor dir!"

Als sich Dean zurück an den Tisch setzte musterte ihn Sam bissig und gab dabei, mit funkelnden Augen, den Schulterschlag, den er vor wenigen Minuten von Dean kassiert hatte, triumphierend zurück. „Ist schon OK Dean – das kann jedem passieren" sprach der Jüngere kichernd.

Bobby hatte sich zurückgelehnt und beobachtete die Brüder misstrauisch. „Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen?" Dean beantworte die Frage des Alten mit einem Räuspern in die Faust während Sam sich wieder auf die Unterlippe biss und mit einem weisen Grinsen an die Zimmerdecke schaute.

„So! Wie geht's nun weiter?" Dean kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf bevor er schnell mit der Frage die ihm peinlich werdende Stille unterbrach.

„Nun Bobby und ich werden wohl allein die Unterlagen nach deutschen Einwanderern mit unerledigten Aufgaben durchforsten müssen!" antwortete Sam und eine Falte kräuselte sich bedeutungsschwanger auf seiner Stirn. Dann entspannte sich sein Gesicht und er sah versöhnlich zu Dean. „Aber glaub bloß nicht du könntest dich ständig amüsieren während wir hier schuften" sagte er lächelnd.

*** Fortsetzung folgt ***

Widerkehrer / Aufhocker Quellen: Wikipedia / / das schwarze Netz

*** ***

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich einmal für die vielen netten Feedbacks von euch bedanken. Ich hatte gar nicht erwartet dass meine erste Geschichte bei euch so auf Zuspruch stößt. Ich werde versuchen die Qualität und Spannung weiter aufrecht zu erhalten und verspreche es gibt noch einige überraschende und schmerzliche Ereignisse.

Liebe Grüße Shadow

*** ***


	12. Chapter 12

*

Kapitel 13

Er konnte es nicht abwehren nicht aufhalten oder unterdrücken. Der stechende anschwellende Schmerz hinter seinen Augen hämmerte unentwegt Bilder in seinen Kopf. Bilder die schlagartig zwischen grellem Licht und schwarzer Finsternis auftauchten und keinen Sinn machten.  
Es war als würde ein gesamtes Leben vor seinen Augen zerspringen und die unzähligen Splitter die es hinterließ, schnitten sich mit messerscharfen Kanten durch seinen Verstand.

Sam spürte die Schmerzen und die Hoffnungslosigkeit eines Anderen, hörte entsetze Schreie von Menschen die er nicht kannte, vermischt mit eigenartiger Musik – wie aus einem alten Leierkasten. Aber Gesichter und Körper blieben hinter einer Wand aus langsam zu Boden sinkenden Blütenblättern, umrahmt von spöttisch leuchtenden, fröhlichen Farben verborgen. Sams wollte der Härte der Vision entfliehen, die mit eisernem Griff seine Muskeln erstarren ließ und keine Gnade kannte.

Für Bruchteile einer Sekunde blickte er auf die zuckende Gestalt eines Mannes und spürte die Tränen die er über dem leblosen Körper einer Frau vergoss, auf den eigenen Wangen.

Sams Herz war kaum noch in der Lage sein erhitztes Blut durch die vorgesehen Bahnen zu pumpen. Es schlug immer gehetzter und drohte zu Kollabieren.

Der Jüngere hörte zwischen all den schmerzenden Bildern, den verzweifelten Schrei dieses Mannes, durch eine wabernde, den Schall verschlingende Wand. Der Gequälte erschien im Sekundentakt und verschwand wieder. Sam versuchte sein Gesicht zu erkennen oder ihn zu berühren denn er konnte fühlen dass sie Beide etwas verband.  
Sam kannte seine Schmerzen und wusste das sie nicht von klaffenden, blutenden Wunden kamen – sondern aus den Tiefen einer leidenden Seele.

Aber das Schlimmste war dieses pfeifende Geräusch das von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter wurde und dabei fast seinen Schädel sprengte. Es drang in seine Ohren und schrie ihn seinem Kopf als wollte es ihm drohen - ihn davon abhalten den Sinn der Bilder versuchen zu verstehen.

In einem letzten Anflug von Kontrolle presste der Jüngere verzweifelt seine Hände auf die Ohren um den marternden, pfeifenden Gesang der sich blutig durch seinen Kopf wühlte, abzuwehren. „Aufhören, aufhören" mühselig quälte sich diese eine Bitte über seine verkrampfte Zunge.

Plötzlich zog sich das Pfeifen zurück und machte einer anderen Stimme Platz. Sams Körper schien durch den Raum zu schweben und begann sich seltsam zu schütteln.

„SAM! …. Sammy?" der Klang einer vertrauten Stimme kämpfte sich durch das Knäuel von Schmerz, Angst und Lärm in seinem Kopf. „Verdammt Sam – Komm zu dir!" langsam begriff der Jüngere und erkannte die Stimme seines Bruders, die ihn sofort anspornte, sich mit aller Macht der Vision zu widersetzten. Mit einem Stöhnen drängte er die Bilder und Blitze die seinen Verstand erschlugen zurück und konzentrierte sich auf Dean. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und seine Hände strebten suchend dieser vertrauten Stimme hinter dem Nebel entgegen.

Als es Sam schaffte die bleischweren Lider kurz zu heben, sah er verschwommen in zwei grüne Augen die ihn angstgeweitet aus einem todbleichen Gesicht anstarrten.

„Um Himmelswillen Sammy – was ist denn nur los mit dir?" Dean hatte sich zu seinem Bruder auf den Boden geworfen. Auf seinen Knien liegend, zog er den Jüngeren am Kragen seines Hemdes zu sich herauf und rüttelte ihn sanft.

Die Waffentasche lag am Boden und ihr Inhalt hatte sich im gesamten Zimmer verteilt.  
Hastig löste sich Deans rechte Hand vom Hemdkragen des Jüngeren und fuhr über das benommene verschwitzte Gesicht. Schwankend bewegte sich Sams Kopf und seine andauernd wieder zufallenden Augen verrieten Dean, dass sein Bewusstsein erneut ins Nichts abdrifteten wollte. Mit beiden Händen ergriff er Sams Kopf um ihn zu fixieren.  
„Sammy … hörst du mich?" auf Deans Gesicht hatte sich eine steile Sorgenfalte gebildet als er seine Brauen zusammen schob.

Die letzten Tage hatten seinem Bruder viel abverlangt – zu viel! Dazu kamen diese Visionen die eine Intensität annahmen als wollten sie Sam brechen.  
Als Dean erschrocken die klebrigen dunkelroten Rinnsale bemerkte die langsam auf Sams Hals zu trocknen begannen und in seinen Ohren ihren Ursprung hatten, vertiefte sich diese Falte und warf einen dunklen Schatten auf die Stirn des Älteren. Dean schluckte trocken.  
Eine Hand stützend in den Rücken seines Bruders gelegt heftete sich sein Blick erschüttert auf das blasse Gesicht des Jüngeren.  
Mit seinen Händen hielt er in diesem Augenblick das Wertvollste fest was er besaß. Er hatte es verloren geglaubt und durch den gemeinsamen Auftrag geboren aus einem gemeinsamen Schicksaal, wieder gefunden: seinen Bruder.

Dean wusste das Sam in den vergangen Tagen härter gekämpft und schlimmer gelitten hatte als er es, in seinem Stolz je zugeben würde.  
Blankes Entsetzten ergriff das Herz des Älteren und die sichere Gewissheit dass Sam am Ende seiner psychischen und physischen Belastungsfähigkeit angekommen war, lähmte es.  
Eine einzige, alles beherrschende Frage schnitt sich Angst einflößend durch Deans Gedanken: Würde seine Kraft für Beide reichen?

Sam versuchte zu sprechen – aber seine Zunge fühlte sich an wie ein fusseliger Tennisball. Seinem Mund entwich nur ein trockenes Krächzen. Die Finger vergruben sich im harten Leder der Jacke die Dean noch trug. Halt suchend glitt der Körper des Jüngeren schließlich seinem Bruder entgegen der ihn mit beiden Armen auffing. Als sich Sams dröhnender Kopf auf Deans Schulter legte, spürte der Ältere wie der rasende Herzschlag seines Bruders den eigenen mitriss. Die Panik die Sam immer noch nicht los lassen wollte schwappte auf Dean über und lehrte ihm das Fürchten.

„Ich bin bei dir." Deans Worte waren leise, als er versuchte Sam zu beruhigen. Er hatte ihn umschlungen und wiegte ihn tröstend, obwohl ihm selber der Boden unter den Füßen entglitt und die grenzenlose Angst er könnte den Kampf um Sam verlieren, einen gähnenden Abgrund vor ihm aufriss. „Ich bin bei dir Sammy … wir stehen das durch … egal was da nach dir greift … ich lasse nicht zu dass es siegt!"

Bobby war herangetreten und beugte sich zu den Brüdern herunter. Er sah Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen des Älteren der mit seinen Armen einem zitternden Körper Schutz bot und dabei selber den überwältigenden Ereignissen schutzlos ausgeliefert war.

Es schien als sei die Zeit eingefroren. Minuten gelähmten Schweigens vergingen. Dann konnte Dean spüren wie sich Sams Herzschlag und Atmung beruhigte und sein Zittern nach und nach verschwand. Nur ein verkniffenes Stöhnen entwich noch den Lippen des Jüngeren als er seinen Kopf hob und verwirrt in den Raum blinzelte. Sam versuchte sich aus der Umarmung seines Bruders zu lösen. Deans Arme gaben der sachten Forderung nach und sanken hilflos zu Boden.

„Dean?" Sam suchte den Blickkontakt des Älteren der seine Augen zum Boden geneigt hatte und den Anschein erweckte als würde er beten. Als sich seine Augen hoben sahen sie Sam fragend an.

„War das eine Vision?" frage Dean leise. Er schluckte den Klos der seine Stimme beben ließ nach unten. Auf Sams Stirn kräuselten sich Kummerfalten und in seinen feuchten Augen spiegelte sich das Gesicht seines Bruders. „Dean es tut mir so leid" Sam schluckte betroffen, dabei bat sein Gesichtsausdruck um Vergebung.

„Was?" Deans Augen öffneten sich erschrocken über die überraschenden Worte seines Bruders.  
„Zur Zeit bin ich dir aber wirklich nur ein Hindernis" sagte Sam und sein Blick senkte sich zum Boden.  
„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen" fast zornig raunzte Dean seinen Bruder an.  
Deprimiert zuckten Sams Schultern. Dann erhob er sich schweigend und Dean konnte erkennen wie schwer sich Sams Körper auf dem Stuhl niederließ. Seufzend erhob sich auch der Ältere um Sam gegenüber am Tisch Platz zu nehmen.  
„Was war das eben Sam?" unsicher blickte Dean in ein Gesicht das ihn bedrückt ansah.  
Langsam entwicht die Luft aus Sams Lungen als er sagte „Ich denke ein Vision!"  
„Erzähl keinen Quatsch!" konterte Dean. „Seit wann blutest du aus den Ohren wenn du eine Vision hast?"  
Bobby stand am Tisch, er hielt sich immer noch ächzend die Rippen und blickte aufmerksam auf die jungen Winschester.  
„Keine Ahnung Dean" Sams schnaufte verzweifelt. „Es war als wollte mich etwas daran hindern, diese Vision überhaupt zu haben." Ratlos blickte er auf Dean, dessen Augen sich mehr und mehr weiteten. Nach einer Sekunde Verwirrung schüttelte der Ältere seinen Kopf als wollte er die Aussage damit nichtig machen. „Was hast du gesehen?"  
Sams Augen wandten sich von Dean ab und blickten auf den Tisch. „Das Gleiche wie beim letzten mal." Fast unhörbar erfüllten Sams Worte vibrierend das Zimmer. „Ich steige nicht dahinter Dean!" verzweifelt schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Da war dieses Pfeifen oder Kreischen …" Sam schluckte. „Es war fast so als wollte mich der Ton von den Bildern dieser Vision fernhalten."

Dean bemerkte wie die ungewöhnliche Tatsache dem Jüngeren zu schaffen machte. Er wollte nicht weiter bohren und Sam nicht mit weiteren Fragen quälen. Tief Luft holend sagte er. „Sammy – deine Visionen waren noch nie besonders einleuchtend. Wir werden es herausfinden – ich verspreche es dir" tröstend legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Bruders der sichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sam vergrub sein Gesicht in den Handflächen um die salzigen Tropfen die sich aus seinen Augen drängten zu verbergen.

„Geht es dir wieder besser? Brauchst du etwas gegen die Schmerzen Sammy?" besorgt fragte Dean nach und sein Blick fiel auf die geschlossene Schublade des Nachtschränkchens mit den Schmerztabletten.  
Sam sah in seine Handflächen und schüttelte wortlos seinen Kopf. Dann verbarg er seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans. Er wollte nicht dass Dean sehen konnte das die Tränen, die in seinen Händen winzige Seen bildeten, blutig waren.

*** *** ***

Entschlossen warf Dean die Schrotflinte, nachdem er sie sorgfältig auf ihre Funktion überprüft hatte in die Waffentasche, die geöffnet neben ihm auf dem Bett lag.  
„Hast du alles dabei?" Sams Frage kam fast beiläufig als er sich vom Tisch erhob und das Buch zu schlug in das er eben noch vertieft war. Er sah den Älteren an. „Salz, Benzin dein Feuerzeug?"  
„Was soll das Sammy!" vorwurfsvoll schoss die Frage über Deans Lippen. „Ich bin kein Anfänger!"

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln glitt über Sams Lippen. Er kratzte sich mit der Linken wieder über die juckende Wunde auf seiner Brust, die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Dean zog seine Jacke an und ergriff die Waffentasche. „Na dann will ich mal." Entschlossen warf er sich die Tasche über seine Schulter. „Und du bist sicher dass es der alte Friedhof am Stadtpark ist?" seine Augen wandten sich noch einmal fragend an den Jüngeren, der bestätigend nickte. „Todsicher! Bobby hat meine Recherchen noch einmal überprüft." in Sams Stimme lag Überzeugung. „Das Grab liegt an der Ostmauser"  
Dean nickte zuversichtlich, dann ergriff er den Autoschlüssel und war auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Da will ich der Lady mal einen Besuch abstatten." sagte er mit rauchiger, ironischer Stimme.  
Sam warf sich seine Jacke über und folgte ihm.

„Was soll das werden?" Dean drehte sich zu seinem Bruder und seine Augen blickten fragend auf den Jüngeren der scheinheilig seine Schultern hob. „Na ich komme mit" kam erstaunt die Antwort.  
„Daraus wird nichts Sammy! Du bleibst hier ich möchte nicht dass dir was zustößt – du bist noch nicht wieder fit."  
Die Augen des Älteren musterten prüfend den Jüngeren, der seine Hände in den Taschen der Jeans vergraben hatte und gelangweilt nach oben sah. Sam hatte sich aufgerichtet, seine Schultern drückten sich leicht nach hinten und gaben ihm ein hünenhaftes Aussehen.

Dean war gleichermaßen erfreut wie überrascht, dass Sam sich so schnell von der blutigen Vision vor einigen Stunden erholt hatte. Auch seine genähten Wunden, die immer noch verborgen unter einer Schicht aus Verbandstoff abheilten, schienen ihm keine mehr Beschwerden zu machen.  
Aber Dean wollte den Jüngeren nicht gleich wieder irgendwelchen Gefahren aussetzen. Er wusste nur zu gut dass Sam ihm niemals was vorjammern würde – selbst wenn es ihm noch so schlecht ginge. In dieser Beziehung schlug Sams Starrköpfigkeit – ein sehr dominantes Erbe ihres Vaters ungefiltert durch. Im Augenblick aber wirkte der Jüngere tatsächlich alles andere als krank. Sam schien förmlich vor Vitalität zu strotzen.

„Sam – das ist eine Routinearbeit. Das packe ich schon!" Dean sah seinen Bruder mit einem spöttischen Grinsen an.  
Sam holte tief Luft. „Dean ….!"  
Da war er wieder, dieser nervige Unterton in der Stimme des Jüngeren. Irgendwie hatte Dean diese Singsangstimme vermisst. „Sag mir wann eine so genannte ROUTINEARBEIT bei uns einmal routinemäßig abgelaufen ist!" trällerte Sam weiter. Dabei hatte er den Blick von der Zimmerdecke abgewandt und vorwurfsvoll auf Dean gerichtet.

Dean kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und öffnete den Mund um eine Antwort zu geben. Leider fiel ihm keine ein. Mit hochgehobenen Augenbrauen schaute ihn Sam erwartungsvoll an und sein Grinsen wurde breiter als er wie erwartet keine Antwort bekam.  
Dean schnaufte überrumpelt. „Na gut – die Taschenlampe wirst du ja wohl halten können" spöttisch zwinkerte er Sam zu und mit einer Kopfbewegung lud er ihn ein, ihm zu folgen.  
Es war auch keine Zeit mehr sich auf weitere sinnlose Diskussionen einzulassen. In ein paar Stunden würde die Sonne wieder aufgehen und eine weitere Chance diesen Mistkerl von Aufhocker zu erledigen, um einen Tag verschieben.

*** *** ***

Ein leichter Regen hatte sich eingestellt und trommelte fast zärtlich auf das Dach des Impalas der mit leisem Brummen an der Ostmauer des alten Friedhofs am Stadtpark zum Stillstand kam. Zeitgleich entstiegen die beiden Jäger dem Wagen und blickten sich orientierend um.

Nachdem Dean die Waffentasche aus dem Kofferraum geholt hatte standen die Brüder vor der alten Kalksteinmauer und suchten nach einem geeigneten Überstieg. „Wenigsten ist die nicht zu hoch." stellte Dean erleichtert fest.

„Naja – wir hätten ja auch den offiziellen Eingang nehmen können" missbilligend schweiften Sams Blicke über die verschmutzte rissige Mauer an der das Regenwasser in glitschigen Rinnsalen herunter lief.  
„Bist du verrückt?" schnaufte Dean. „Ich schleppe doch dieses ganze Zeug nicht wer weiß wie weit durch den Park" mit einem Satz hatte er sich auf die Mauer geschwungen und seine Füße suchten strampelnd Halt zwischen rieselnden Steinchen und feuchtem Moos. Deans Finger wühlten auf dem schmierigen Untergrund nach einer Ausbuchtung die sie ergreifen konnten. Endlich oben angekommen glitt sein Blick prüfend über das weiträumige Gelände das sich hinter der Mauer auftat.

„Schmeiß mal das Zeug rauf" flüsterte er und seine Hände streckten sich Sam entgegen. Nachdem das Werkzeug auf der anderen Seite zu Boden gefallen war, half Dean Sam über die Mauer. Lautlos wie zwei Schatten landeten die Jäger im hochgewachsenen Gras des alten Friedhofes.

Der schmale Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe in Sams Händen zerschnitt die Dunkelheit und flog suchend über uralte verwitterte Grabsteine die sich zwischen hohem Unkraut und verwilderten Sträuchern versteckten.  
„Sie wird keinen Grabstein haben" flüsterte Sam in die Dunkelheit. In gebückter Haltung folgten die Jäger dem Schein der Taschenlampe und kämpften sich durch widerspenstiges Gebüsch das ihnen vom Rand der Mauer aus ins Gesicht schlug.

„Hier müsste es in etwa sein" stellte Sam fest.  
„Woher willst du dass denn wissen" erstaunt fragte Dean seinen Bruder.  
„Im Zeitungsarchiv stand dass man die Gräber vor etwa einem Jahr umgebettet hat als der Teich angelegt wurde." Sams Blick glitt über die Lichtung seitlich von ihnen und heftete sich auf die silbrig glänzende Oberfläche eines kleinen Gewässers, das sich schwach zwischen Bäumen in der Dunkelheit abzeichnete.

Nach einigen erfolglosen Suchaktionen zwischen winzigen Grabplatten und wucherndem Grün, traf Sams Fuß auf einen weiteren kleinen Grabstein. Knirschend schob seine Schuhsole Schmutz und Moos von der Platte und gab den Namen preis.  
„Elsa Schmiedel" bestätigend nickte Dean als der Lichtstrahl den Namen erleuchtete.

„Also gut – mein Herzchen. Dann wollen wir mal." Der Ältere stieß mit einem Ruck die Luft aus der Lunge, dann stellte er die Tasche am Boden ab und griff beherzt zum Spaten den ihm sein Bruder reichte. „Sag mal Sammy – wieso hat man diese alten Gräber nicht einfach platt gemacht als hier gebaut wurde? Um die kümmert sich doch sowieso keiner mehr."

Ratlos hob der Jüngere seine Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Dean. Vielleicht ist es so eine Art kulturelles Erbe. Immerhin waren das ja die ersten europäischen Einwanderer in dieser Stadt."  
„Mhhhh …." Deans brummen war nicht sehr überzeugend. Knirschend spaltete die Schneide des Spatens den feuchten Boden und brach die erste Scholle aus dem Erdreich als Dean mit seinem Fuß das Gartengerät in den Untergrund trieb.

*** *** ***

Sam hockte am Rand der Grube die in den vergangen zwei Stunden entstanden war und beobachte abwechselnd die Umgebung und Dean. „Na ja wenigsten ist durch das Umbetten der Boden nicht so hart" rief er durch die Tatsache das er mit einer Verletzung dem Bruder nicht wirklich helfen konnte, etwas verlegen in die Tiefe.

„So? – Na dann kannst du ja mal einen Weile buddeln" prustend und schnaufend erschien Deans nasser Kopf an der oberen Kannte der Ausgrabung und erfasste vorwurfsvoll auf den Jüngeren. Er wischte sich über sein mit Dreck verschmiertes Gesicht. Regen und Schweiß hatte sein Shirt völlig durchnässt und es klebte auf seinem Körper wie eine zweite Haut. An seiner Jeans hatte sich der Schlamm bis über die Knie hochgearbeitet. Bei jedem Schritt den Dean trat schmatzte und gluckerte das aufgeweichte Erdreich unter ihm und bot seinen Schuhen keinen sicheren Halt.  
Stöhnend umfasste er mit mittlerweile schmerzenden Fingern den rauen Holzstiel und stieß den Spaten erneut in den Boden. Als er sich dabei bückte liefen ihm Wasser und Schweiß in Strömen über das Gesicht. Es hatte den Eindruck als wollte alles Nass auf Deans Kopf den Weg über seine Nase nehmen um zu Boden zu fallen. Beim nächsten Tritt traf der Spaten auf hohl rumpelnden, knirschenden Widerstand.

„Na endlich" keuchte der Ältere und machte dem suchenden Licht der Taschenlampe Platz das augenblicklich hektisch über den Grund des Grabes irrte. Erleichterte legte Dean den Spaten weg. Mit seinen Füßen schob er das übrige Erdreich bei Seite und gab so den Blick auf eine Holzkiste frei.

„Sieht ziemlich neu aus!" stellte Sam erstaunt fest. Er hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt und sein tröpfelnder Fransenkopf schob sich neugierig über den Grubenrand.  
„Dann hat man sie wohl neu verpackt" sagte Dean japsend. „Sam! Vielleicht ist sie deshalb verärgert" fügte er hinzu als er mit einem kräftigen Tritt das Holz zertrümmerte und ein Gewirr aus uralten braunen spröden Knochen freilegte. Dean räusperte sich in die Faust bevor er rau bemerkte: „Die Knochen jedenfalls – sind uralt."

Zufrieden mit dem Fund gab er Sam ein Zeichen. Hastig reichte dieser seinem Bruder Salz und Benzin herunter mit dem der Ältere wie schon so oft die Überreste begoss. Dann drehte sich Dean um und versuchte ächzend an der rutschigen Wand nach oben zu gelangen. Sam packte seinen Bruder entschlossen am Arm und zerrte ihn mehr oder weniger unsanft aus dem Loch.

Die zunächst zaghaften Flammen fanden im Benzin schon nach kürzester Zeit genügend Nahrung und erleuchteten die gesamte Umgebung. Die Schatten der Bäume gesellten sich wiegend zu den Schatten der Brüder und wurden als dunkle Silhouetten rhythmisch zuckend gegen die alte Friedhofsmauer geworfen.  
Ein Schatten aber bewegte sich nicht im Rhythmus der Flammen sondern baute sich lautlos im Rücken der Jäger zu gewaltiger Größe auf. Zuerst sehr undefinierbar und verschwommen zeichnete sich ein Körper mit massig breiten Schultern und Furcht einflößenden, kräftigen Armen ab. Ganz langsam, fast bedächtig erhob sich ein mächtiger Kopf. Gelbe Augen mit schwarzen senkrechten Schlitzen als Pupillen blitzen für einen Moment auf und Sekunden später rieselten die sanften Regentropfen nicht mehr durch einen Schatten hindurch sondern trafen auf Widerstand. Sie glitten nun in glitzernden Bächen durch schwarz glänzendes Fell das die muskulösen Konturen eines festen Körpers bedeckte, dessen Umrisse eindeutig nicht menschlich waren …

*** Fortsetzung folgt ***


	13. Chapter 13

*

Kapitel 13

Er konnte es nicht abwehren nicht aufhalten oder unterdrücken. Der stechende anschwellende Schmerz hinter seinen Augen hämmerte unentwegt Bilder in seinen Kopf. Bilder die schlagartig zwischen grellem Licht und schwarzer Finsternis auftauchten und keinen Sinn machten.  
Es war als würde ein gesamtes Leben vor seinen Augen zerspringen und die unzähligen Splitter die es hinterließ, schnitten sich mit messerscharfen Kanten durch seinen Verstand.

Sam spürte die Schmerzen und die Hoffnungslosigkeit eines Anderen, hörte entsetze Schreie von Menschen die er nicht kannte, vermischt mit eigenartiger Musik – wie aus einem alten Leierkasten. Aber Gesichter und Körper blieben hinter einer Wand aus langsam zu Boden sinkenden Blütenblättern, umrahmt von spöttisch leuchtenden, fröhlichen Farben verborgen. Sams wollte der Härte der Vision entfliehen, die mit eisernem Griff seine Muskeln erstarren ließ und keine Gnade kannte.

Für Bruchteile einer Sekunde blickte er auf die zuckende Gestalt eines Mannes und spürte die Tränen die er über dem leblosen Körper einer Frau vergoss, auf den eigenen Wangen.

Sams Herz war kaum noch in der Lage sein erhitztes Blut durch die vorgesehen Bahnen zu pumpen. Es schlug immer gehetzter und drohte zu Kollabieren.

Der Jüngere hörte zwischen all den schmerzenden Bildern, den verzweifelten Schrei dieses Mannes, durch eine wabernde, den Schall verschlingende Wand. Der Gequälte erschien im Sekundentakt und verschwand wieder. Sam versuchte sein Gesicht zu erkennen oder ihn zu berühren denn er konnte fühlen dass sie Beide etwas verband.  
Sam kannte seine Schmerzen und wusste das sie nicht von klaffenden, blutenden Wunden kamen – sondern aus den Tiefen einer leidenden Seele.

Aber das Schlimmste war dieses pfeifende Geräusch das von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter wurde und dabei fast seinen Schädel sprengte. Es drang in seine Ohren und schrie ihn seinem Kopf als wollte es ihm drohen - ihn davon abhalten den Sinn der Bilder versuchen zu verstehen.

In einem letzten Anflug von Kontrolle presste der Jüngere verzweifelt seine Hände auf die Ohren um den marternden, pfeifenden Gesang der sich blutig durch seinen Kopf wühlte, abzuwehren. „Aufhören, aufhören" mühselig quälte sich diese eine Bitte über seine verkrampfte Zunge.

Plötzlich zog sich das Pfeifen zurück und machte einer anderen Stimme Platz. Sams Körper schien durch den Raum zu schweben und begann sich seltsam zu schütteln.

„SAM! …. Sammy?" der Klang einer vertrauten Stimme kämpfte sich durch das Knäuel von Schmerz, Angst und Lärm in seinem Kopf. „Verdammt Sam – Komm zu dir!" langsam begriff der Jüngere und erkannte die Stimme seines Bruders, die ihn sofort anspornte, sich mit aller Macht der Vision zu widersetzten. Mit einem Stöhnen drängte er die Bilder und Blitze die seinen Verstand erschlugen zurück und konzentrierte sich auf Dean. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und seine Hände strebten suchend dieser vertrauten Stimme hinter dem Nebel entgegen.

Als es Sam schaffte die bleischweren Lider kurz zu heben, sah er verschwommen in zwei grüne Augen die ihn angstgeweitet aus einem todbleichen Gesicht anstarrten.

„Um Himmelswillen Sammy – was ist denn nur los mit dir?" Dean hatte sich zu seinem Bruder auf den Boden geworfen. Auf seinen Knien liegend, zog er den Jüngeren am Kragen seines Hemdes zu sich herauf und rüttelte ihn sanft.

Die Waffentasche lag am Boden und ihr Inhalt hatte sich im gesamten Zimmer verteilt.  
Hastig löste sich Deans rechte Hand vom Hemdkragen des Jüngeren und fuhr über das benommene verschwitzte Gesicht. Schwankend bewegte sich Sams Kopf und seine andauernd wieder zufallenden Augen verrieten Dean, dass sein Bewusstsein erneut ins Nichts abdrifteten wollte. Mit beiden Händen ergriff er Sams Kopf um ihn zu fixieren.  
„Sammy … hörst du mich?" auf Deans Gesicht hatte sich eine steile Sorgenfalte gebildet als er seine Brauen zusammen schob.

Die letzten Tage hatten seinem Bruder viel abverlangt – zu viel! Dazu kamen diese Visionen die eine Intensität annahmen als wollten sie Sam brechen.  
Als Dean erschrocken die klebrigen dunkelroten Rinnsale bemerkte die langsam auf Sams Hals zu trocknen begannen und in seinen Ohren ihren Ursprung hatten, vertiefte sich diese Falte und warf einen dunklen Schatten auf die Stirn des Älteren. Dean schluckte trocken.  
Eine Hand stützend in den Rücken seines Bruders gelegt heftete sich sein Blick erschüttert auf das blasse Gesicht des Jüngeren.  
Mit seinen Händen hielt er in diesem Augenblick das Wertvollste fest was er besaß. Er hatte es verloren geglaubt und durch den gemeinsamen Auftrag geboren aus einem gemeinsamen Schicksaal, wieder gefunden: seinen Bruder.

Dean wusste das Sam in den vergangen Tagen härter gekämpft und schlimmer gelitten hatte als er es, in seinem Stolz je zugeben würde.  
Blankes Entsetzten ergriff das Herz des Älteren und die sichere Gewissheit dass Sam am Ende seiner psychischen und physischen Belastungsfähigkeit angekommen war, lähmte es.  
Eine einzige, alles beherrschende Frage schnitt sich Angst einflößend durch Deans Gedanken: Würde seine Kraft für Beide reichen?

Sam versuchte zu sprechen – aber seine Zunge fühlte sich an wie ein fusseliger Tennisball. Seinem Mund entwich nur ein trockenes Krächzen. Die Finger vergruben sich im harten Leder der Jacke die Dean noch trug. Halt suchend glitt der Körper des Jüngeren schließlich seinem Bruder entgegen der ihn mit beiden Armen auffing. Als sich Sams dröhnender Kopf auf Deans Schulter legte, spürte der Ältere wie der rasende Herzschlag seines Bruders den eigenen mitriss. Die Panik die Sam immer noch nicht los lassen wollte schwappte auf Dean über und lehrte ihm das Fürchten.

„Ich bin bei dir." Deans Worte waren leise, als er versuchte Sam zu beruhigen. Er hatte ihn umschlungen und wiegte ihn tröstend, obwohl ihm selber der Boden unter den Füßen entglitt und die grenzenlose Angst er könnte den Kampf um Sam verlieren, einen gähnenden Abgrund vor ihm aufriss. „Ich bin bei dir Sammy … wir stehen das durch … egal was da nach dir greift … ich lasse nicht zu dass es siegt!"

Bobby war herangetreten und beugte sich zu den Brüdern herunter. Er sah Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen des Älteren der mit seinen Armen einem zitternden Körper Schutz bot und dabei selber den überwältigenden Ereignissen schutzlos ausgeliefert war.

Es schien als sei die Zeit eingefroren. Minuten gelähmten Schweigens vergingen. Dann konnte Dean spüren wie sich Sams Herzschlag und Atmung beruhigte und sein Zittern nach und nach verschwand. Nur ein verkniffenes Stöhnen entwich noch den Lippen des Jüngeren als er seinen Kopf hob und verwirrt in den Raum blinzelte. Sam versuchte sich aus der Umarmung seines Bruders zu lösen. Deans Arme gaben der sachten Forderung nach und sanken hilflos zu Boden.

„Dean?" Sam suchte den Blickkontakt des Älteren der seine Augen zum Boden geneigt hatte und den Anschein erweckte als würde er beten. Als sich seine Augen hoben sahen sie Sam fragend an.

„War das eine Vision?" frage Dean leise. Er schluckte den Klos der seine Stimme beben ließ nach unten. Auf Sams Stirn kräuselten sich Kummerfalten und in seinen feuchten Augen spiegelte sich das Gesicht seines Bruders. „Dean es tut mir so leid" Sam schluckte betroffen, dabei bat sein Gesichtsausdruck um Vergebung.

„Was?" Deans Augen öffneten sich erschrocken über die überraschenden Worte seines Bruders.  
„Zur Zeit bin ich dir aber wirklich nur ein Hindernis" sagte Sam und sein Blick senkte sich zum Boden.  
„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen" fast zornig raunzte Dean seinen Bruder an.  
Deprimiert zuckten Sams Schultern. Dann erhob er sich schweigend und Dean konnte erkennen wie schwer sich Sams Körper auf dem Stuhl niederließ. Seufzend erhob sich auch der Ältere um Sam gegenüber am Tisch Platz zu nehmen.  
„Was war das eben Sam?" unsicher blickte Dean in ein Gesicht das ihn bedrückt ansah.  
Langsam entwicht die Luft aus Sams Lungen als er sagte „Ich denke ein Vision!"  
„Erzähl keinen Quatsch!" konterte Dean. „Seit wann blutest du aus den Ohren wenn du eine Vision hast?"  
Bobby stand am Tisch, er hielt sich immer noch ächzend die Rippen und blickte aufmerksam auf die jungen Winschester.  
„Keine Ahnung Dean" Sams schnaufte verzweifelt. „Es war als wollte mich etwas daran hindern, diese Vision überhaupt zu haben." Ratlos blickte er auf Dean, dessen Augen sich mehr und mehr weiteten. Nach einer Sekunde Verwirrung schüttelte der Ältere seinen Kopf als wollte er die Aussage damit nichtig machen. „Was hast du gesehen?"  
Sams Augen wandten sich von Dean ab und blickten auf den Tisch. „Das Gleiche wie beim letzten mal." Fast unhörbar erfüllten Sams Worte vibrierend das Zimmer. „Ich steige nicht dahinter Dean!" verzweifelt schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Da war dieses Pfeifen oder Kreischen …" Sam schluckte. „Es war fast so als wollte mich der Ton von den Bildern dieser Vision fernhalten."

Dean bemerkte wie die ungewöhnliche Tatsache dem Jüngeren zu schaffen machte. Er wollte nicht weiter bohren und Sam nicht mit weiteren Fragen quälen. Tief Luft holend sagte er. „Sammy – deine Visionen waren noch nie besonders einleuchtend. Wir werden es herausfinden – ich verspreche es dir" tröstend legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Bruders der sichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sam vergrub sein Gesicht in den Handflächen um die salzigen Tropfen die sich aus seinen Augen drängten zu verbergen.

„Geht es dir wieder besser? Brauchst du etwas gegen die Schmerzen Sammy?" besorgt fragte Dean nach und sein Blick fiel auf die geschlossene Schublade des Nachtschränkchens mit den Schmerztabletten.  
Sam sah in seine Handflächen und schüttelte wortlos seinen Kopf. Dann verbarg er seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans. Er wollte nicht dass Dean sehen konnte das die Tränen, die in seinen Händen winzige Seen bildeten, blutig waren.

*** *** ***

Entschlossen warf Dean die Schrotflinte, nachdem er sie sorgfältig auf ihre Funktion überprüft hatte in die Waffentasche, die geöffnet neben ihm auf dem Bett lag.  
„Hast du alles dabei?" Sams Frage kam fast beiläufig als er sich vom Tisch erhob und das Buch zu schlug in das er eben noch vertieft war. Er sah den Älteren an. „Salz, Benzin dein Feuerzeug?"  
„Was soll das Sammy!" vorwurfsvoll schoss die Frage über Deans Lippen. „Ich bin kein Anfänger!"

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln glitt über Sams Lippen. Er kratzte sich mit der Linken wieder über die juckende Wunde auf seiner Brust, die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Dean zog seine Jacke an und ergriff die Waffentasche. „Na dann will ich mal." Entschlossen warf er sich die Tasche über seine Schulter. „Und du bist sicher dass es der alte Friedhof am Stadtpark ist?" seine Augen wandten sich noch einmal fragend an den Jüngeren, der bestätigend nickte. „Todsicher! Bobby hat meine Recherchen noch einmal überprüft." in Sams Stimme lag Überzeugung. „Das Grab liegt an der Ostmauser"  
Dean nickte zuversichtlich, dann ergriff er den Autoschlüssel und war auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Da will ich der Lady mal einen Besuch abstatten." sagte er mit rauchiger, ironischer Stimme.  
Sam warf sich seine Jacke über und folgte ihm.

„Was soll das werden?" Dean drehte sich zu seinem Bruder und seine Augen blickten fragend auf den Jüngeren der scheinheilig seine Schultern hob. „Na ich komme mit" kam erstaunt die Antwort.  
„Daraus wird nichts Sammy! Du bleibst hier ich möchte nicht dass dir was zustößt – du bist noch nicht wieder fit."  
Die Augen des Älteren musterten prüfend den Jüngeren, der seine Hände in den Taschen der Jeans vergraben hatte und gelangweilt nach oben sah. Sam hatte sich aufgerichtet, seine Schultern drückten sich leicht nach hinten und gaben ihm ein hünenhaftes Aussehen.

Dean war gleichermaßen erfreut wie überrascht, dass Sam sich so schnell von der blutigen Vision vor einigen Stunden erholt hatte. Auch seine genähten Wunden, die immer noch verborgen unter einer Schicht aus Verbandstoff abheilten, schienen ihm keine mehr Beschwerden zu machen.  
Aber Dean wollte den Jüngeren nicht gleich wieder irgendwelchen Gefahren aussetzen. Er wusste nur zu gut dass Sam ihm niemals was vorjammern würde – selbst wenn es ihm noch so schlecht ginge. In dieser Beziehung schlug Sams Starrköpfigkeit – ein sehr dominantes Erbe ihres Vaters ungefiltert durch. Im Augenblick aber wirkte der Jüngere tatsächlich alles andere als krank. Sam schien förmlich vor Vitalität zu strotzen.

„Sam – das ist eine Routinearbeit. Das packe ich schon!" Dean sah seinen Bruder mit einem spöttischen Grinsen an.  
Sam holte tief Luft. „Dean ….!"  
Da war er wieder, dieser nervige Unterton in der Stimme des Jüngeren. Irgendwie hatte Dean diese Singsangstimme vermisst. „Sag mir wann eine so genannte ROUTINEARBEIT bei uns einmal routinemäßig abgelaufen ist!" trällerte Sam weiter. Dabei hatte er den Blick von der Zimmerdecke abgewandt und vorwurfsvoll auf Dean gerichtet.

Dean kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und öffnete den Mund um eine Antwort zu geben. Leider fiel ihm keine ein. Mit hochgehobenen Augenbrauen schaute ihn Sam erwartungsvoll an und sein Grinsen wurde breiter als er wie erwartet keine Antwort bekam.  
Dean schnaufte überrumpelt. „Na gut – die Taschenlampe wirst du ja wohl halten können" spöttisch zwinkerte er Sam zu und mit einer Kopfbewegung lud er ihn ein, ihm zu folgen.  
Es war auch keine Zeit mehr sich auf weitere sinnlose Diskussionen einzulassen. In ein paar Stunden würde die Sonne wieder aufgehen und eine weitere Chance diesen Mistkerl von Aufhocker zu erledigen, um einen Tag verschieben.

*** *** ***

Ein leichter Regen hatte sich eingestellt und trommelte fast zärtlich auf das Dach des Impalas der mit leisem Brummen an der Ostmauer des alten Friedhofs am Stadtpark zum Stillstand kam. Zeitgleich entstiegen die beiden Jäger dem Wagen und blickten sich orientierend um.

Nachdem Dean die Waffentasche aus dem Kofferraum geholt hatte standen die Brüder vor der alten Kalksteinmauer und suchten nach einem geeigneten Überstieg. „Wenigsten ist die nicht zu hoch." stellte Dean erleichtert fest.

„Naja – wir hätten ja auch den offiziellen Eingang nehmen können" missbilligend schweiften Sams Blicke über die verschmutzte rissige Mauer an der das Regenwasser in glitschigen Rinnsalen herunter lief.  
„Bist du verrückt?" schnaufte Dean. „Ich schleppe doch dieses ganze Zeug nicht wer weiß wie weit durch den Park" mit einem Satz hatte er sich auf die Mauer geschwungen und seine Füße suchten strampelnd Halt zwischen rieselnden Steinchen und feuchtem Moos. Deans Finger wühlten auf dem schmierigen Untergrund nach einer Ausbuchtung die sie ergreifen konnten. Endlich oben angekommen glitt sein Blick prüfend über das weiträumige Gelände das sich hinter der Mauer auftat.

„Schmeiß mal das Zeug rauf" flüsterte er und seine Hände streckten sich Sam entgegen. Nachdem das Werkzeug auf der anderen Seite zu Boden gefallen war, half Dean Sam über die Mauer. Lautlos wie zwei Schatten landeten die Jäger im hochgewachsenen Gras des alten Friedhofes.

Der schmale Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe in Sams Händen zerschnitt die Dunkelheit und flog suchend über uralte verwitterte Grabsteine die sich zwischen hohem Unkraut und verwilderten Sträuchern versteckten.  
„Sie wird keinen Grabstein haben" flüsterte Sam in die Dunkelheit. In gebückter Haltung folgten die Jäger dem Schein der Taschenlampe und kämpften sich durch widerspenstiges Gebüsch das ihnen vom Rand der Mauer aus ins Gesicht schlug.

„Hier müsste es in etwa sein" stellte Sam fest.  
„Woher willst du dass denn wissen" erstaunt fragte Dean seinen Bruder.  
„Im Zeitungsarchiv stand dass man die Gräber vor etwa einem Jahr umgebettet hat als der Teich angelegt wurde." Sams Blick glitt über die Lichtung seitlich von ihnen und heftete sich auf die silbrig glänzende Oberfläche eines kleinen Gewässers, das sich schwach zwischen Bäumen in der Dunkelheit abzeichnete.

Nach einigen erfolglosen Suchaktionen zwischen winzigen Grabplatten und wucherndem Grün, traf Sams Fuß auf einen weiteren kleinen Grabstein. Knirschend schob seine Schuhsole Schmutz und Moos von der Platte und gab den Namen preis.  
„Elsa Schmiedel" bestätigend nickte Dean als der Lichtstrahl den Namen erleuchtete.

„Also gut – mein Herzchen. Dann wollen wir mal." Der Ältere stieß mit einem Ruck die Luft aus der Lunge, dann stellte er die Tasche am Boden ab und griff beherzt zum Spaten den ihm sein Bruder reichte. „Sag mal Sammy – wieso hat man diese alten Gräber nicht einfach platt gemacht als hier gebaut wurde? Um die kümmert sich doch sowieso keiner mehr."

Ratlos hob der Jüngere seine Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Dean. Vielleicht ist es so eine Art kulturelles Erbe. Immerhin waren das ja die ersten europäischen Einwanderer in dieser Stadt."  
„Mhhhh …." Deans brummen war nicht sehr überzeugend. Knirschend spaltete die Schneide des Spatens den feuchten Boden und brach die erste Scholle aus dem Erdreich als Dean mit seinem Fuß das Gartengerät in den Untergrund trieb.

*** *** ***

Sam hockte am Rand der Grube die in den vergangen zwei Stunden entstanden war und beobachte abwechselnd die Umgebung und Dean. „Na ja wenigsten ist durch das Umbetten der Boden nicht so hart" rief er durch die Tatsache das er mit einer Verletzung dem Bruder nicht wirklich helfen konnte, etwas verlegen in die Tiefe.

„So? – Na dann kannst du ja mal einen Weile buddeln" prustend und schnaufend erschien Deans nasser Kopf an der oberen Kannte der Ausgrabung und erfasste vorwurfsvoll auf den Jüngeren. Er wischte sich über sein mit Dreck verschmiertes Gesicht. Regen und Schweiß hatte sein Shirt völlig durchnässt und es klebte auf seinem Körper wie eine zweite Haut. An seiner Jeans hatte sich der Schlamm bis über die Knie hochgearbeitet. Bei jedem Schritt den Dean trat schmatzte und gluckerte das aufgeweichte Erdreich unter ihm und bot seinen Schuhen keinen sicheren Halt.  
Stöhnend umfasste er mit mittlerweile schmerzenden Fingern den rauen Holzstiel und stieß den Spaten erneut in den Boden. Als er sich dabei bückte liefen ihm Wasser und Schweiß in Strömen über das Gesicht. Es hatte den Eindruck als wollte alles Nass auf Deans Kopf den Weg über seine Nase nehmen um zu Boden zu fallen. Beim nächsten Tritt traf der Spaten auf hohl rumpelnden, knirschenden Widerstand.

„Na endlich" keuchte der Ältere und machte dem suchenden Licht der Taschenlampe Platz das augenblicklich hektisch über den Grund des Grabes irrte. Erleichterte legte Dean den Spaten weg. Mit seinen Füßen schob er das übrige Erdreich bei Seite und gab so den Blick auf eine Holzkiste frei.

„Sieht ziemlich neu aus!" stellte Sam erstaunt fest. Er hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt und sein tröpfelnder Fransenkopf schob sich neugierig über den Grubenrand.  
„Dann hat man sie wohl neu verpackt" sagte Dean japsend. „Sam! Vielleicht ist sie deshalb verärgert" fügte er hinzu als er mit einem kräftigen Tritt das Holz zertrümmerte und ein Gewirr aus uralten braunen spröden Knochen freilegte. Dean räusperte sich in die Faust bevor er rau bemerkte: „Die Knochen jedenfalls – sind uralt."

Zufrieden mit dem Fund gab er Sam ein Zeichen. Hastig reichte dieser seinem Bruder Salz und Benzin herunter mit dem der Ältere wie schon so oft die Überreste begoss. Dann drehte sich Dean um und versuchte ächzend an der rutschigen Wand nach oben zu gelangen. Sam packte seinen Bruder entschlossen am Arm und zerrte ihn mehr oder weniger unsanft aus dem Loch.

Die zunächst zaghaften Flammen fanden im Benzin schon nach kürzester Zeit genügend Nahrung und erleuchteten die gesamte Umgebung. Die Schatten der Bäume gesellten sich wiegend zu den Schatten der Brüder und wurden als dunkle Silhouetten rhythmisch zuckend gegen die alte Friedhofsmauer geworfen.  
Ein Schatten aber bewegte sich nicht im Rhythmus der Flammen sondern baute sich lautlos im Rücken der Jäger zu gewaltiger Größe auf. Zuerst sehr undefinierbar und verschwommen zeichnete sich ein Körper mit massig breiten Schultern und Furcht einflößenden, kräftigen Armen ab. Ganz langsam, fast bedächtig erhob sich ein mächtiger Kopf. Gelbe Augen mit schwarzen senkrechten Schlitzen als Pupillen blitzen für einen Moment auf und Sekunden später rieselten die sanften Regentropfen nicht mehr durch einen Schatten hindurch sondern trafen auf Widerstand. Sie glitten nun in glitzernden Bächen durch schwarz glänzendes Fell das die muskulösen Konturen eines festen Körpers bedeckte, dessen Umrisse eindeutig nicht menschlich waren …

*** Fortsetzung folgt ***


End file.
